


Once Upon a Dream

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: Fairy Tale AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, I decided to keep the wings but with a slight modification, If they were born twins, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The town and the forest are separated and they are enemies, who will have the curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was betrayed by the person he trusted, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice, even if the child was finding his way into his heart and heal old wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of a Legend

**Author's Note:**

> And with all of you, Maleficent AU, with this story they are already two of the Fairy Tale AU.
> 
> I wanted to keep Bill like a demon, and I hope you pleases the character I chose as his former love, believe me I was about to choose between Ford, Pacifica (don't ask) or Wendy (again, don't ask) and my sister gave me this idea, so we'll see if it fits... I seriously hope so. Also, my sister told me: "If Maleficent was in love with a man and then a woman, why Bill can't be in love with a woman and then a man?" Her words not mine. Besides the King did not participate much so do not think that their presence affects the story until the climax.
> 
> Besides that I'm dying to see Bill as Maleficent, although I like him more in his typical yellow outfit, is his natural essence, but seeing it in a black suit is my delirium, I'm sorry I have seen too much fanart of him.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, remember that English is not my first language so maybe I made a mistake or some grammarian has escaped from sight. I would appreciate if you notify me immediately to correct... or attempting to correct it.
> 
> How often do I update it? It will be every two weeks, but if I have the chapter ready before update day, then this will be posted much earlier.
> 
> Update Date: Sunday - 06 - December - 2015
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

A long time ago, there was a kingdom that was divided into two independent realms. _Gravity Falls_ , where humans and the royal family lived; And _Tornerose_ , the forest where creatures and magical beings lived. Although Gravity Falls had all the economic potential and its people never suffered from poverty, the King was a very greedy man.

He wanted the secrets of Tornerose.

Among these villagers and creatures there was a rumor of a person whose existence could end the dispute between the two realms. Someone who could become a hero or an enemy for both species.

In the deepest of Tornerose lived magical beings since gnomes, unicorns, fairies, mermaids, phoenix, elves, and demons.

Bill Cipher, a demon with the power to intrude into the dreams of any creature or human that entered the forest. He was the protector of all them. Although he was very young, he was incredibly powerful, which lead the creatures of Tornerose to chose him as their guardian. He glittered with the colors that were always present on every part of his body – Yellow and vibrant gold. His skin was an olive tone and his blonde hair was combed back and had a side of black. Additional to his already stunning looks were a pair of wings, bigger than his body – Wings that gleamed in the sunlight when the demon raised his flight into the blue sky. Most notable of the wings were hundreds of eyes that each had. These little eyes were what Bill needed to monitor every part of Tornerose. _Nothing_ escaped his vision. Some of these eyes could capture some of Gravity Falls and in this way he could watch humans.

Although his mission was to care for and protect the creatures of Tornerose, he spent most of his time making jokes. To say he was carefree was an understatement.

One day as he flew up beyond the clouds he felt a presence in the boundaries. But being too weak, he decided to ignore it, until a group of creatures gathered.

“Hey! What’s going on here?” The young demon asked as he landed, all creatures looked worriedly at him and then between themselves. They seemed undecided, which just piqued his interest even more.

“Cipher,” A sphinx spoke up, showing respect to the young demon. “A human has entered the forest.”

That must have been the presence he felt earlier. Bill folded his arms, downplaying his mounting concern. It had been weak but a human _was_ a human. “And? It’s not something new that a silly human ignored the warnings of their own people.”

“Well, what happens is that – ”

“The human stole a piece of gold!” A harpy screamed, interrupting the gargoyle.

Given the serious accusation, Bill Cipher unfolded his golden wings immediately and pushed himself up, the demon quickly picking up speed and flew at full speed, leaving behind the three other creatures who fell to the ground by the strength of his wings.

The human had stolen a part of the treasure of the forest. He knew humans hearts are always clouded by greed, selfishness, and pride. The thief wouldn’t delay in going to brag to his people that he had stolen a piece of gold. Bill Cipher with a shudder, thought about what was to come. In a flash, all those naive human would believe they could come and steal what they want. Although Bill could let go the human to spread the news, he could easily defend this place. However, this would be an insult to himself if he, the Protector of Tornerose, let the humans think they could steal right under his nose.

_No, he wouldn’t allow such humiliation._

He noticed a couple of mermaids swimming around the cave, their fangs were ready to tear flesh as soon as the human who was evidently there, was out of hiding. Bill mused he could sit and watch the show, but he had an obligation to this place. Descending, he landed on a rock in the river, which was a signal to the sirens for them to stay away. “Everyone knows that you are here.” Bill spoke loudly, letting his voice carry to whoever was inside the rock mouth, “If you come out immediately I promise not to hurt you, well, not so much.”

“That doesn’t guarantee anything.” The voice that came out of the cave sounded distinctly different from the screams of humans that Bill had heard years ago.

Bill rolled his eyes. “You stole something. If you return then I promise not to hurt you.” There was no sound. This human was no fool. “And none of these creatures will hurt you.” Bill watched as the human came into the light, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw it was a girl.

She had curious vivid pink hair with colored ribbons and wore a white dress with blue and pink. Judging by the look of the clothes, he could tell that she was poor. It wasn’t surprising that children come to the forest, out of curiosity or wanting to see one of the creatures. But none of them dared come to steal. It was either a very brave or very foolish act. Bill saw it as both.

“You’re just a clumsy girl.” He observed.

“And just you’re a spoiled brat.” She replied back evenly.

Bill snorted, “What’s your name?”

The girl seemed reluctant to say anything, she bit the corner of her lower lip. “Giffany.” Bill extended his hand to the girl, palm up. “What?”

“Return what you stole from me.”

Giffany put her hand into a small bag that she carried hanging from her waist, pulling something shiny gold piece, then she threw it toward the blonde. Bill caught it and tossed it to the sirens, giving it to them to signify that the situation was under control. The sirens understood the message and they swam away to the opposite side of the river, watching from the bank.

“If you were going to waste it that way you could hand it over to me.”

Bill had almost forgotten that this girl was here, her irritating and somewhat demanding voice catching his attention. “I simply returned it to where it belonged, and so will you, so walk.” Giffany jumped from rock to rock to reach the other side of the cave, and then looked for the path that would lead back to Gravity Falls. Bill made sure to take her to the edge of the forest. “By the way my name’s Bill Cipher. Where do you live?” Bill asked, his curiosity knowing no bounds. Well, it wasn’t everyday he could talk so casually with a human.

“In a barn, I’m a peasant.” Giffany answered in a surly tone.

“Barn? Don’t you have parents who care for you?” Giffany denied with a shake of her head. Bill huffed, “Humans always so weak.”

Giffany chose to ignore the comment when she saw the edge of the forest. “No matter! I’ll some day be someone so important that a piece of gold will be like a toy in my hands.” Giffany pointed to the castle of in the distance, “Someday, I’ll live there, you’ll see!”

She had ambition, for sure. Bill liked her – She was interesting. “So, Giffany,” The girl turned at hearing her name, to see the demon was feeling so inclined as to holding her hand and leaving a soft kiss. “Good luck.”

Giffany’s cheeks were flushed bright red by such an act. This creature that had first threatened her and now was being a gentleman with her – _W_ _hat the hell?_ Bill began walking away to return to the forest, leaving the flustered girl without another word. “Wait!” Giffany cried out, capturing Bill Cipher’s attention. “Can I come back?”

Bill smiled, showing his sharp teeth, “Do you still want to keep stealing?”

“No. But you seem interesting to me. You and this place.”

Bill Cipher extended his arm toward her with his hand ready to give a greeting, blue fire around his hand. “Is it a deal?”

Giffany extended her hand to the demon took his hand and shaking it. “It’s a deal.”

The blond felt a burning in his hand, withdrawing quickly, a red mark of a burn was on his hand, and disappeared nearly immediately.

“What was that?” Giffany asked, dismayed by the burn.

“Iron is harmful to us.”

Giffany stared at her hand, more specifically at her ring that had caused Bill’s pain. She pulled the ring from her finger and threw it as far away from Tornerose as she could – She wouldn’t need it. Bill watched the act and he was shocked by what he just witnessed. “See you another day.” The girl moved away from the demon and she walked back to Gravity Falls, the young demon watching until she disappeared.

That night as the was demon flying over the skies, he was thinking about that girl and wondering if he had been too quick to judge humans based on their dreams.

The next day, as she had promised, Giffany appeared at the opening to Tornerose, hoping to see something in the sky or hidden among the trees. Giffany smiled as a shadow, much bigger than an eagle flew over the sky and beckoned for her to follow him inside.

Day after day, Giffany would come to Tornerose and waited for the arrival of Bill. Over time as she saw the golden guardian, they discovered secrets from each other. The demon had learned that not all humans enjoyed nightmares that included heads came off and left blood. But it was still fun to see their reactions.

Years passed and they grew with their feelings – But it wasn’t a simple friendship, it was more intense. Then when both reached adulthood, Giffany gave to Bill something very special for her, a kiss of true love.

But over the years they began to distance themselves, living in their own world. Giffany began working as a maid in the castle of Gravity Falls and then got a job as a lady companion to the old Queen. Bill Cipher meanwhile was protecting Tornerose and preventing humans from entering and altering their dreams, although he was still causing nightmares to his own kind. And sometimes wondering what Giffany was doing, if she had managed to fulfill her ambition.

The guardian felt a presence approaching the limits of the forest, spreading his wings, he took flight to arrive in front of a large army of humans, the Royal Standard was present and in the front row was the King.

They came for Tornerose’s treasure and the magic of the creatures.

Humans _don’t_ learn their lesson.

The King gave the order to attack and the army approached with their weapons, into the woods, but Bill Cipher had a plan up his sleeve. He invoked his blue fire and various tree-like creatures appeared across the forest, coming out of the shadows to fight beside their Guardian. Both sides fought fiercely and ferociously, some fighting to protect their home and others for trying to make it stronger.

Bill Cipher flew over his enemies, his wings allowed him to see all attacks coming toward him and with a fluttering the humans were thrown far from the battlefield.

The Army, realizing that they were beginning to lose against the creatures, began to retreat while the King was still in battle. Bill lunged at him, pretending to give a quick death and break the rest of the fighting spirit of the countrymen. When Bill overthrew the King from his horse and was about to hit him, the demon didn’t consider the King’s armour was made of iron and at the precise moment the King struck him, pushing him away. Bill felt the iron burning his face and his hand went to his eye. Bill could feel a scar starting to form.

The General ordered the withdrawal and took the old King away from the battle to heal their wounds.

As Bill Cipher and other creatures returned to Tornerose, Bill gave a last look at those humans. They wouldn’t return to Tornerose anytime soon, not after such a humiliation.

Within the walls of the castle, the King’s health worsened to such an extent that he was close to death, but before he died promised that he would give Gravity Falls to the person who killed the golden demon.

Giffany heard the news and she knew she had only two choices. That night she went to the forest to see Bill.

“Bill!” There was no answer. “Bill Cipher!” The pink haired felt the cold air behind her and there was Bill. He didn’t change as she did, in a few years Bill could still look young and she would have lost all her beauty.

“Well, well, well, look who’s come for a short visit. I thought you’d rather be with your humans.” Bill said, almost in a tone between contempt and derision.

“Bill, I’ve come to warn you.” Giffany began to speak, getting closer to the demon, “They’re hunting you, and they’ll kill you. You’ve to leave Gravity Falls!”

Bill gave a little snort, “Everything they do will be in vain. Nothing escapes me, I see it all.” The blond spread his wings as Giffany saw hundreds of eyes look her. He noticed that his childhood friend was very nervous, although both had taken very separate ways, he still considered her his friend, “Let’s walk a moment, you’re too tight.”

The demon and human came to a small lake in the center of the forest, both spoke of what they’ve been doing in all the time that had been missed. Giffany shared some rum she had stolen. Bill drank nearly half bottle until he fell asleep and his eyes closed, like his eyes on the wings.

Giffany watched her friend fall to the ground, if she didn’t know she could swear that he was as a human with the exception of the large and golden wings protruding from his back. The girl pulled of her dress a small dagger that she had brought hidden. She would gain a lot if she killed the enemy of Gravity Falls; She would finally achieve the life in the castle she had dreamed since childhood – She would be the Queen of Gravity Falls.

She looked at Bill. He was still asleep, drugged by the sleep medication that Giffany put into the drink. Bill was calm without suspecting the danger that surrounded him. The dagger at his chest was about to pierce his heart. Giffany would take the dead body before the King and all this would be over.

So why didn’t she stab him yet?

Was it because she still had feelings for Bill?

She lowered the dagger. She would be the Queen, but she would keep Bill alive, maybe someday she would invite him to her castle. After all Bill had wished luck and Giffany was so close to achieving it. Giffany threw away the dagger, the object fell into the lake, disappearing into the depths. She had a better idea and hopefully all other human would believe that she had exterminated the flying demon.

She had a better plan; The reins of her horse were made of iron.

She only had to prove that she had killed Bill Cipher.

She would take evidence that she had avenged the King.

She would cut off the golden wings.

She wrapped the chains around the wings’ base, leaving the burning binding to the demon’s body, slowly detaching them. Once the work was finished, Giffany proceeded to move the wings toward her horse, they were heavier than they appeared but she had to be quick before Bill woke up. She wasn’t betraying him, she was saving him, right?

Giffany rode away from the forest right at the moment a piercing scream engulfed the forest.

Bill Cipher woke with a sharp pain in his back. He was too lightweight and it hurt when he leaned back on a tree trunk. A hand went to his back and he realized that his wings were no longer, as was Giffany. The demon looked around hoping, to find his friend and saw the bottle of rum. A smell too sweet to come from alcohol filled his nostrils.

Giffany had drugged him.

Giffany had cut his wings off.

Giffany had betrayed him.

Bill felt a drop of water falling down his face. _How odd_ , he thought, _I_ _t’s not raining_.

A scream of rage and anger traveled every corner of Tornerose and perhaps into Gravity Falls.

☽✠☾

The King awoke with a start when a heavy weight was laid on his bed. His eyes spotted a girl, a companion of his wife, and before him was a huge package wrapped and tied with iron.

“You’ve been avenged, Your Majesty.” The girl spoke and bowed slightly.

The King opened the package and a golden light left him almost blind for a moment. The wings of the creature that had shot down, defeated, and humiliated him in front of his Army, the golden feathers and thousands of eyes were closed. The old King smiled and waved Giffany to rise, “You’ll be well rewarded.”

Giffany couldn’t help but smile with happiness; She had finally fulfilled her dream.

☽✠☾

Bill Cipher walked away from the forest. He didn’t want to show his kind what happened, it was _humiliating_. The pain in his back hindered him from being able to walk properly. With his powers, he transformed a piece of branch into a black cane that would serve as a support until he managed to recover from the pain.

He had lost his wings, his eyes, his power. _Why had Giffany had betrayed him?_ Maybe they were distant for years but he never gave reasons for her to do this; Those nightmares and gifts with animal organs couldn’t be the main reason.

Bill found an old building in ruins. He would rest a moment; It wasn’t yet time to return to Tornerose. First he had to find out why he had been betrayed.

“Gotcha!” Bill heard the voice of a human and a dog barking. He came and watched the scene. In the field was a farmer and his dog, they had caught a snake, cornering it. The dog approached it with intent to destroy it.

Bill watched impassively at the scene, when he suddenly came up with a fun idea and could take advantage of the situation.

“ _M̵͠e͞n̸nęs͏ķe͘_.” He whispered and blue fire appeared in his hand and slid the snake, wrapping it in the harmless fire.

The snake’s scaly skin was slowly disappearing, the dark purple armor transforming into pale flesh, while pale blonde hair grew from the now human head as the snake’s tail was changed into a pair of legs. The farmer, at the transformation of the snake, ran away the field screaming about witches. Bill approached the now human, appraising her. She was a woman who appeared to be his age, perhaps a few years younger than him. Bill snapped his fingers and a purple dress covered her nakedness form. Bill helped the girl off the ground, watching as she held herself unsteadily up.

“What did you do to my beautiful, brilliant scales?” The girl snapped, her disagreement at being turned human. beyond apparent.

“I saved your life, don’t be ungrateful.” Bill walked away from the girl. “Besides your scales are still there, don’t be a drama queen.”

The snake woman shifted her hands to see a few deep purple scales on her wrists. She pulled up the dress slightly and was delighted to see her legs were decorated with more scales. So he had told the truth. With some disgust, she rolled her eyes and turned to the blonde, her reluctant feeling of obligation showing. “I’m at your service, uh – ”

“Bill Cipher.” Bill smiled at the girl’s attitude, deciding that he liked her most when she showed some haughtiness, “Do you have a name?”

“Pacifica.”

“Are you a Black Mamba?” Pacifica nod, “Your speed will be needed.”

“Anything you need, I’ll follow you, _without_ objection.” She grumbled slightly, though Bill Cipher couldn’t help but smile slightly at her willingness.

“ _Eyes_.” Bill announced. “I need your eyes.”

Pacifica nodded, turning into a snake again and crawling rapidly toward Gravity Falls. So he needed a fast spy? No problem, she could do that easily.

☽✠☾

The end of Gravity Falls’s greatest enemy was a special event along with the coronation of the next Queen, there was something worth celebrating.

“With the power that the Gods have given me, I name you, Giffany Raito, Queen of Gravity Falls, the First in her Name.”

The whole Kingdom applauded and cheered for their new ruler completely missing the violet snake wrapped around one of the chandeliers and its descent to the floor to withdraw quickly to the forest.

Pacifica entered the forest and met with Bill Cipher. The Guardian was waiting in one of the trees, looking nonchalant but still eager for the news. He turned her back into a woman as he soon as he spotted her and Pacifica relayed to Bill the news of the new Queen.

“She did this to me to be... _Queen_?” Bill mused aloud as he landed onto the forest floor with an inaudible thump.

_Humans are so selfish._

Resentment, hatred and revenge in his heart grew and blue fire covered his body, soon standing in a wide area of smoldering vegitation.

In the castle, from the window of her room, Giffany stared at a big blue flame burning in the forest.

Perhaps she had been wrong.


	2. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have been born and a curse is put on one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I said that every two weeks I would update, but I took time to write new chapters since I had exams and after the celebration of Christmas and now New Year approaching I write in the morning so do not despair, new chapters will come very soon. It is short, but better than nothing.
> 
> It is worth kids, Dipper and Mabel make their first appearance :D
> 
> Update Date: 28 - December - 2015 - Monday
> 
> Edit: 03 - April - 2016 - Sunday
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

It was a sudden darkness that engulfed Tornerose. Where the demon guardian walked, shadows began to wrap the magic forest, the air in the atmosphere became heavy and the creatures struggled to breath without panting. Worried and confused, they made their to the center of the forest, hoping for answers from their golden guardian.

Bill Cipher, with a single flick of his hand, knocked down trees, their trunks beginning to break apart to form a huge throne. Another roll of his wrist and thousands of precious stones and metal levitated out of the water, majority being gold, which began to meld onto the twisted wooden chair. Bill Cipher sat on his new throne, a blank smirk plastered across his face. No previous Guardian had one, but he was no longer a Guardian.

He watched as the creatures talked among themselves, trying to guess what might have happened to their leader. He seemed different, not only because his signature wings were gone, or that a giant snake crawled to his side and coiled around the throne. He no longer expressed that air of mischievous malice, instead an aura of _hatred_ and _bitterness_.

The creatures who had fought with him in his battle against the former King, came forward and positioned themselves by his side. With an aggressive grunt from these beasts, the other creatures had no choice but to kneel before Bill Cipher.

If humans had now a Queen, these magical creatures would have a King, not a Guardian... But more than a King, the creatures thought to themselves, they would have a Tyrant.

Bill’s smile shine at the darkness that began to form in Tornerose.

☽✠☾

Pacifica had worked as a spy for a year, bringing the most relevant news of Gravity Falls to Bill. The news of Giffany and another King joining in matrimony and strengthening both kingdoms’ economy and military, had Pacifica racing away from the poisonous aura that her master produced, only returning the next day.

Then came something much better than the marriage between these pathetic humans.

_The Queen was pregnant._

It was a normal morning when the babies were born, twins, as it happened. The girl was born first, and five minutes later her twin was born, a boy. The maids and midwife ran through the corridors carrying clean sheets, chattering loudly and excitedly, not noticing the giant snake slithering on the window.

Pacifica crept cautiously from the servant’s quarters to leave the castle and head into the woods, where she would find Bill Cipher. The snake saw Tornerose’s inhabitants watch her arrival with an air of respect and some fear. She wasn’t poisonous, provided they didn’t try anything against her.

“Bill Cipher,” She spoke once she was turned into her human form, bowing slightly to Bill, “The Queen has had her children. It was boy and girl, twins.”

If she didn’t know him as well as she did, she definitely would have ran away as quick as her thin human legs could manage. This piece of news made Bill Cipher smile like a cat, his eyes shine wickedly and laugh as if it were the best joke in the world. Pacifica’s skin bristled at the change from her Master.

“How _wonderful_.” Bill walked past her as he turned her back a serpent, “We need to look presentable, Pacifica.”

☽✠☾

Everyone in Gravity Falls and the neighboring kingdoms were invited to the presentation of the twins, bringing trinkets for the little babies and majestic gifts for the Queen and King. Surprising, three supernatural creatures came to the palace, seeking to reach a peace between Tornerose and Gravity Falls.

“We come from Tornerose, my name is Stanford Pines.” The Sphinx introduced himself to the monarchs, bowing deeply. “This is my brother Stanley,” The Sphinx pointed to the gargoyle, “And my good friend, Fiddelford McGucket.” The harpy lifted his wing in greeting.

“We bring gifts for the little ones and their majesties.” McGucket showed a steamer trunk decorated with small rubies glowing.

Giffany seemed reluctant for these creatures too see her children, but her husband gave permission and therefore she too. She shouldn’t worry about these creatures, they seem harmless enough...

The three beasts approached cribs, their shadows covering the little babies, making the infants lift their faces to see the monsters. Unlike other children, they didn’t cower in fear and cry but instead, the prince and princess smiled at such curious creatures.

“They’re so sensitive.’ Stanley whispered, his stone hand approached the princess’ face, careful not to hurt her. The girl laughed at such a strange feeling on her skin and raised a chubby hand to attempt to capture the claw.

McGucket shifted his feathers on the young princess’ face causing a slight tickle and her to let out bubbles of mirth.

“Hey, look at the prince.” Ford called his brother and friend to turn their gaze to the Prince. “It’s a strange birthmark, isn’t it?”

Seven small dots were connected on his forehead, together forming the Big Dipper, “I had never seen anything like this.” The harpy said, fascinated by the astral birthmark.

“I think these children are destined to do great things – ”

The doors and windows of the great hall of the palace were opened suddenly, the wind that suddenly lashed in went through each of the guests causing them thousands of chills to roam their bodies.

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed throughout the place and a shadow appeared among the guests, hands shielding faces as they tried to see who had entered.

A woman screamed when something scaly came slithered past her. The guests stood aside quickly, watching as the giant snake carved an opening for her and her King. Behind the great serpent, the owner of the shadow appeared.

Terror and desperation showed in Giffany’s face at seeing him before her.

The yellow she remembered, was nowhere to be seen, all she saw was black – A pitch black mourning.

The suit was completely black; The pants, the shirt he wore, the long coat that cascaded behind him, the cane that looked dangerous. The only thing that remained the same was the gold of his hair, cat eyes and pearly canines. She was terrified. _She was terrified of Bill Cipher._

“Well, well.” The calm voice and smile showing fangs made several of those present recede from their place. “What an interesting meeting we have here.” Bill Cipher spoke as he walked to stand before the monarchs and thus to be next to the cribs, the snake’s crawl always matching stride with her Master. “The Royalty...” The King of Tornerose fixed his gaze on the man, Giffany’s husband, “The Nobility...” His voice showed his contempt for every one of them. “The Plebes.” Then his gaze turned toward where the cribs, his gaze lingering on the three creatures that protected the newborns. “Curious.” His eyes narrowed. So this is where they had run away to... These three had been missing for some time. He would have more than a harsh word with them, _if_ they returned to the forest. “Until the rabble.”

Given the tone of scorn and derision directed at them, Stan tried to start towards Bill Cipher to launch an attack, but he didn’t get very far before his brother stopped him, Ford shaking his head, begging that Stan didn’t do what he was thinking. They were going to lose. None of them could fight a demon... Especially not one this angry.

“I must say...” Bill Cipher’s eyes met Giffany’s. “It distressed me a lot not to receive an invitation.”

The snake hissed, as if she was mocking.

“You’re not welcome here.” Giffany spoke, sneering at Bill to show him she wasn’t going to affect her, not in front of all her kingdom.

The golden eyes dropped to the ground and his lips let out a cynical laugh that she had never heard in her life from him. Those eyes turned to her, “Oh, dear. What an uncomfortable situation.”

“Have we offended you?” Giffany’s husband spoke showing a bit of respect and fear in his voice.

Bill looked at the human man, his hatred only growing at the sight of the feeble creature. “No, nothing like that.” The demon walked closer to cribs, though he couldn’t see the children because of the three traitors blocking his view of them. “And to prove I hold no hard feelings, I’ll give a gift. For the new monarchs.”

“We don’t want _anything_ from you!” Giffany got up from her throne, fists balling up and her face twitching as she tried to reign in her mounting fear.

But Bill ignored her and walked to stand in front of the cradles, only to be facing the three ridiculous creatures.

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on those children, Cipher!” Stan spread his stone wings trying to look terrifying.

With a simple flick of his hand, the three creatures were raised into the air and threw them against the opposing wall, sliding down and crumpling on top of each other.

It was then that he was in front of the most strange and curious things he had met in his long life. Both disgusting creatures watched with attentive eyes. Bill couldn’t tell if it was from fear or curiosity, perhaps both. The girl and the boy looked more like their father. The little girl had brown hair and rosy cheeks. In contrast, the younger twin was smaller and he didn’t have much hair that cover the curious stellar mark.

 _Interesting_ , he thought. Both were so small, so helpless, so _fragile_.

He had the perfect gift.

Bill Cipher avoid approaching the cradle of the prince and stood in front of the cradle of the princess. “Now, everyone listen up. The princess will grow up endowed with grace and beauty. All who know her, will love her.”

“My daughter will appreciate such a beautiful gift.” The King wanted it to be over, feeling fearful that such a creature had approached his children.

The demon looked up to stare at the terrified faces of the monarchs. Giffany demanded him to stop, but he wouldn’t go, not until he finished his gift

Then it appeared before him, the object that would give the final touch and then everything would be over. _A spinning wheel._

His smile widened and moved away from the cradles. With both hands engulfed by blue flames, he resumed his spell, “B͠ut̸ wh̴en̴ s͢h͞e͢ rea̛c̶h̨es ͜eighte͝en ̛b̴ef̡or͏e ţhe̕ sun se҉t̡s,͘ ͠s͢he p͢r̢ick̢ed͞ ͝he͞r f͟inge͠r ͘w͜i̵th t̡he̷ n͝eedle͘ ǫf͢ ͠a͜ ͟s͠pi͜nn͘i͠ng̢ ͏w̴h͢ee̵l ̶a͘n̛d ͟she͏ ̢rȩmained ̕in a͘ ̧dr͞eam͏ ̸o͘f̨ ͡ete̷rn̛a͢l̨ ͡d̡eath̵ w̛h̕i̡ch ̷s̷h̸e ̢n͞e͠ver̷ woke͢ up.” Blue fire spreading to surround the cradle of the princess, without touching the baby inside.

“Bill, please don’t!” Giffany screamed, trying to beg forgiveness from her old friend. Blue fire hadn’t touched her daughter, her baby still could be saved. “I implore you!”

“I like the sound of your pleas. Why not some more, your _Highness_ , and I _might_ just listen.”

Giffany gave a quick glance at the assembled crowd, everyone was watching; The court, the people, her husband... But if it meant she could prevent her daughter dying... The pinkhead bowed, her eyes avoiding Bill’s malicious ones, “ _I implore you._ ”

Bill smirked. “You win, old friend.”

Blue fire completely enveloped the cradle surrounding the princess, all exclaiming distressed and terror at the scene, “The Princess, of course can awake from her eternal dreaming. But only with the help of a kiss. _A kiss of true love._ ” The fire left the baby and returned until it surrounded Bill and Pacifica, as if trying to burn them, “T҉̷he̶̶ sp̷e͏҉l͘l҉ ͘͢w̴̢͡i͏l̢̢͠l ͢͟la̸s̕t͡ ̧͜t͜͞i̡̕͡l̶l̷̕͢ ̷̛͠th̡e͠͞ ̢e̸̛n͜d͝ ̸̸͡o̡̧f҉͠ ̴͞t͘͞҉i҉m̴͜e!̶ ͘͢͝No͏͝ p̷͡ow̴̧̡e͏̡ŗ ̨͟o͘͝n̴̨ ear͡҉t̨͢͝h͘͡ ͘t̴͜͞h̴͘at҉ a͏l̷̨t̵͠e̡͢r̵͜!̶̡͜”

Bill Cipher threw the fire at all the courtiers and villagers, making everyone fall to the magnitude of the heat and power of the demon.

“Arrest that demon!” Giffany shouted at her guards, but her Army could do nothing, for the demon and snake had disappeared into the blue fire, leaving only a devilish laugh in their wake.

The crowd ran in terror of the monster, fearing his return. The Queen and King shouted orders to the guards, everyone ignoring the reason for the original meeting.

If they had turned their eyes towards the children for even a moment in their flight, they would have seen at the cradle of the prince was a small trace of blue fire, that slowly _sucked_ and _consumed_ by his birthmark that shone with a devouring light.

☽✠☾

The King sent his soldiers to collect all the spinning wheels in the land, not caring who it might belong to or the state in which it was in. All of the collected spinning wheels were destroyed and hidden in the deepest recesses of the palace, locked tightly away. Giffany in turn gave the order to her soldiers to go into Tornerose to hunt and kill Bill Cipher.

Bill, meanwhile, knowing that Giffany and her humans would come seeking his head, created a much better plan.

With the help of his magic and power, he grew gigantic vine walls that were covered with thorns, surround Tornerose. He wouldn’t let the humans enter and no silly creature leave without his knowledge.

When the Army came to the forest and saw the gigantic thorns surrounding the place and found themselves unable to cut them down or climb without fear of slipping and be impaled on their ends of the thorns, they resorted to a rather extreme solution. _They burnt the forest._

Using a hundred catapults, placed along the great wall of the forest, the army launched firey projectiles up into the air to be dropped on the other side of the walls. The fire began to burn the trees of Tornerose.

The soldiers shouted with joy and excitement at their actions but their laughter and celebrations were dashed when thousands of terrifying roars were heard from the other side.

Creatures they had never seen before, brought between their giant claws the fire projectiles, and with surprising strength these were thrown back at them, destroying many of the weapons and catapults.

Giffany, in a desperate act to save her children from the wickedness of Bill Cipher, gave them to the three supernatural beings that attended the accursed party, begging they conceal the twins where Bill Cipher would never find them. They agreed and promised that they would take care of and raise them as if they were their own, and one day after the princess turned eighteen, they would be returned to the castle.

The Queen watched as her children disappeared in to the darkness of night.


	3. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything you do, I can do better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking full advantage my free time to update my stories soon. Now we go to the scene which I think is the funniest: Being nannies! We will see the first years of our adorable twins beside their guardians. And yes, all their guardians.
> 
> As I say, I have no page limit to write, I just write up which I think is essential. Besides that I think this story will have about ten chapters or something.
> 
> Does anyone else dying of tenderness for Steven's Birthday?
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)
> 
> Update: 05 - January - 2016 - Tuesday
> 
> Edit: 03 - April - 2016 - Sunday

Pacifica knew this road like the palm of her human form. Indeed, she could slither along with her eyes closed and still find her King sitting on the throne of gold. Though it would be better not to try, Bill liked to change places of the thorns of the walls from time to time, for the simple fact that it enraged the guards. Today, the snake slid swiftly until reaching Tornerose, the magic that Bill Cipher had given her making the walls of thorns to open up, allowing her passage into the forest. Pacifica had to give the best news she had heard since the birth of these twins.

Bill saw the snake approach from his spot on the throne and with a slight movement of his hand, Pacifica was in human form, kneeling before him.

“Master,” The woman said, “I bring great news.”

Both beings smiled mischievously at each other after Pacifica gave her report.

Giffany, in a fit of despair, had given her children to three magical creatures, and wow! These three _lucky_ ones were Sixer, Crescent, and Glasses, the ones that had tried to block Bill from the princess. As if their magic could save those silly babies.

The curse was already done and there was _nothing_ and _no one_ able to alter it.

“Find them.” It was all Bill ordered as soon as he finished hearing the story from Pacifica.

The woman bowed her head and could feel her scales returning to cover her entire body. The snake then went in search of the twins.

☽✠☾

Three figures flew over the skies of Gravity Falls; A sphinx, a gargoyle, and a harpy, two of them carrying bassinets that contained within the future rulers of the humans.

“Are you sure we aren’t lost?” Stanley asked his twin, they had been flying for a long time and they hadn’t found the peaceful hut in which they would spend the next eighteen years of their lives.

“For the last time, Stan, I know where we are.”

“Maybe if we ask for directions, it would be easier.” McGucket advised his friends.

“I know where we are!”

“Yes, in the middle of _nowhere_!”

To be honest, Gravity Falls had grown so large that Ford had to fly to find that cabin just outside the limits of Tornerose. It was lucky that the house hadn’t been affected after the demon had invoked the wall of thorns. After much searching, Ford managed to make out the small wooden house.

“See?” Ford stopped mid-flight and pointed to the cabin that was under them, Stanley rolled his eyes and the three descended, careful not to wake the babies. “Now, here’s the plan.” The Sphinx began to began to tell once they left the twins in a sturdy trunk. “We’re three villagers who care for our nephew and niece, whom are orphans, understand?”

“Understood.”

“Of course.”

The gargoyle and harpy began to walk into the house but they didn’t progress before their wings were gripped in Ford’s claws.

“ _What’s_ it this time?” Stanley turned to see his brother.

“If we are to be human we’ve to look like them.”

Stanley and McGucket opened their eyes, shocked, “You mean to be human, _completely_?”

Ford nodded.

“Are you insane?!”

“If we hide our appearance, Bill Cipher will never be able to find us.”

“Bill Cipher won’t leave Tornerose.”

“Yet, we must be very careful with our movements. Bill Cipher doesn’t have eyes everywhere doesn’t mean he hasn’t got spies.”

Even among grumbles and groans, Stan and McGucket accepted. Ford recited a mild spell that wiped out any supernatural features; pointy ears, beak, fangs, claws, wings, etc. In the end they were just three simple and normal humans.

“This isn’t natural, brainy.” Stan huffed.

“I feel naked without my wings.”

“Oh, come on! How hard can _it_ be? Now go inside, we have a lot to clean up.”

The three _humans_ entered the house, completely forgetting the twins who they were supposed to be responsible of.

Pacifica had managed to find them, and Bill Cipher was right about these three crazy runaways, they knew nothing of babysitting! The snake approached carefully the trunk, hoping the children were asleep but to her dismay, they were awake. Pacifica had a better view of the twins now that they were before her. Boy and girl. Truthly she had never been near small humans, most of them were throwing tantrums, being capricious, and complaining about everything. They were no different from the majority.

The cabin door opened suddenly, the snake rushing away before some of the elders were to see her.

“How could you forget them?!” Ford shouted to his twin.

“I’m not who let them out of their _own_ home!”

McGucket ignored his two friends and he came to the cribs of babies, still uncomfortable without his monster form. “Sorry Dipper, Mabel, now let’s get in before something bad happens to you.” The older twins looked at each other and then their friend, confusion on their face. “What? I think they are better names that Mizar and Polaris. We shouldn’t use their royal names anyway, if we want to keep hidden.”

“I won’t argue that, whatever to help protect these children is fine.”

Pacifica watched the three elders enter the cabin with the twins. Now she had to return to Tornerose, and inform Bill Cipher of her discovery.

☽✠☾

Bill Cipher walked along the path Pacifica had described to reach the hut that had hidden the twins. Really, they thought they had a chance against him? Ha! As if that were possible. Giffany had to choose better friends if she wanted to live in the castle.

The cabin was soon before him and to his luck, a window was open allowing one to see what was happening inside the house. Bill peered through the window to see Sixer and Crescent fighting over who would feed either of the babies. Glasses was in the kitchen dusting furniture.

They were clumsy beyond belief; They would fail in their mission and he was going to have front row seats when their heads rolled on the floor.

And right in front of the window was the little baby with the constellation on his forehead. He looked much calmer than his sister and even he smelled a mixture of pine trees and peppermint. The little boy looked up when he was deprived of light, his brown eyes meeting gold.

“Now that I look better, you’re so ugly, I feel sorry for you.”

To Bill’s surprise, the baby didn’t avert his eyes, he stood watching, not crying, nor screaming and that was disconcerting to Bill. Invoking a bit of his magic, Bill changed his human face to a triangular shaped, his two eyes joined to form one eye, and he showed the scariest look for the little boy. Unfortunately the baby just laughed at how funny this strange creature was. Bill Cipher returned to normal face. This might be something infuriating.

“I hate you, _Pine Tree_.” The demon turned back into the woods and to Tornerose. As he passed through the walls of thorns, Pacifica was before him. “Watch them.”

☽✠☾

The three ex-creatures had survived the first week with twins, just much as Dipper and Mabel had survived the first week with them. McGucket and Ford were in charge of feeding babies with cow’s milk, a cow that Stan had managed to get from a scam with a farmer.

But as soon as the twins finished gorging on milk, the cries returned.

“What happens this time?” Ford asked.

“They’re hungry, Poindexter!”

“You want a carrot?”

The three elders soon began to feel exhaustion at preparing food for the babies. Maybe they could make some oatmeal, anything that could silence Dipper and Mabel.

Bill Cipher soon came to watch the life of the strange family, with Pacifica bringing funny news about Sixer and Crescent as they fought, and the twins waking up sobbing. And now here he was, sitting on the highest branch of a tree watching them, well, he wouldn’t like to be the carer of these children.

Bill covered his ears against the incessant whining of the babies. “I said she would fall into a sleep of death, not of starvation.” Bill directed his gaze from the hut to Pacifica. “At this rate they’ll end up starving them.”

She almost felt ashamed for the fate these children.

☽✠☾

Pacifica slid slowly until she entered the cabin through the open window. It had taken her hours to find something that would calm the hunger of the two children, although she had no idea what a baby could eat.

In the cabin, Stan, Ford, and McGucket slept in a bed built of magic, but in the attic, the babies were crying inconsolably. The girl, Mabel, was crying from hunger that lurked within her from noon, while her brother, Dipper, was crying because he was unable to sleep because his sister wouldn’t stop crying

The snake brought coiled in her tail a small piece of fruit with honey, carefully placing it over Mabel’s mouth. The little girl took the fruit with her stubby little hands and she began to suck the fruit like a pacifier. While Pacifica moved the end of her tail to the cradle of Dipper and began to rocking it so the child could fall asleep.

The mission was a success, the babies fell asleep and she wasn’t discovered.

Maybe these kids deserved someone who could look after them better. Maybe herself, although she didn’t know much about human children, she could try.

☽✠☾

Thus passed days, weeks, months, and years. Dipper and Mabel Pines grew accustomed to their adorable and eccentric Great Uncles, or Grunkles as Mabel preferred and Stan agreed. Now the twins were three years old but they still were visited by Pacifica, who saw to it that the children receive _proper_ nutrition. Bill liked the idea that Pacifica was a friend of the brats, he could get more information that way.

The demon watched, sitting from the top of a tree, where the shadows would cover his presence. The strange Pines family was on a picnic. The twins ran freely in the field of daisies and as if destiny was on his side, had a ravine not far from the place.

Bill Cipher saw the older twins eating together today they were too quiet. Perhaps it was best to change that. With a light touch of his magic, Bill pulled a few strands of hair on Crescent’s head.

“Hey!” Stan hit Ford in 'retaliation'.

“What?!”

“You hit me!”

“Wasn’t me!”

This time Bill pulled Sixer’s hair.

“I told you it wasn’t me!” Ford shouted angrily.

Both twins began to fight among themselves.

McGucket had Dipper sitting on his lap, the little male was calm and quiet while the little female was very hyperactive and naughty, as soon as she could walk all she did was cause disaster after disaster.

A beautiful blue butterfly caught Mabel’s attention and as the small insect flew away from her, the girl running after it to try and catch it, she went began to drift away from the picnic. But the butterfly flew farther and farther away until it flew over the ravine.

Bill watched the little girl running in the direction of the butterfly. Pacifica began waving her tail to her King to do something, Mabel would die if she got too close to the precipice. The demon watched the incessant movement of the snake. The girl ran closer and closer until the ravine was only a meter from her.

“A _Shooting Star_ could fall at any moment.”

Pacifica watched the little bare foot of Mabel touch the edge of the cliff and... She saw nothing, the snake coiling in on herself so as to not to hear Mabel’s scream as she fell from the cliff. But the scream never came. Pacifica peeoped out and watched as the roots protruding from the ground grew to catch Mabel and lift her back onto the edge, where she ran off to her family. The snake shook her head and stared at Bill.

“Don't look at me that way, it was just a joke.” Bill fell from the branch, ignoring the dangerous look from Pacifica as his feet touched the ground he walked to Tornerose.

☽✠☾ _Three years after_ ☽✠☾

When Dipper and Mabel learned to speak, Grunkle Stan taught them the tricks of a merchant, wiles, how to cheat fools. Grunkle Ford instead taught them how to write, read, and draw, in which Mabel was an expert with her doodles and Dipper learned to read – His favorite books being fantasy, some he recounted to Mabel before she fell asleep. Grunkle McGucket was undoubtedly the favorite of both children, he taught them most of all household chores, cooking, farming, and washing but he also created the most toys they had on their shelves.

The twins wanted and loved their Grunkles and they wouldn’t change their lives for nothing.

There were no secrets in their life.

Bill Cipher didn’t lose any details of the lives of the family. Pacifica often visited children to be watched on his order but he knew she would even entered the attic at night to see them sleeping, and some days he would watched Mabel play with the snake when the elders weren’t at home.

One day, Stan, Ford, and McGucket were inside the cabin playing poker.

“I win!” McGucket shouted excitedly.

“It’s the third time, he’s cheating!”

Ford laughed at Stan’s attitude, his brother just couldn’t face the fact of losing in the game where he was the best at.

_Drip._

A drop of water fell on Ford’s nose.

“What was that?”

“What it was what?” Stan asked.

“I felt something in my face.”

“It’s just your ugliness.”

“We have the _same_ face.”

They resumed the game when another drop fell in front of Stan.

“Hey Ford, that’s enough.”

“I haven’t done anything.”

“The more you argue, I have more chance of winning.”

In the slight, but menacing warning from McGucket, the twins turned their sights on the cards.

_Drip, drop._

Slight drops began to fall on McGucket’s head, it was as if a light drizzle began in the home. Stan and Ford began to laugh at the misfortune of his friend. “This isn’t funny!”

But the laughter soon ended when the light drizzle swept through the house like a storm.

“ _Stanford!_ ”

Bill Cipher laughed uncontrollably as he created the storm that was happening inside the small cabin. He would have preferred that the twins were there but by the time these children had gone into town. Pacifica gave a hiss of boredom.

“Any time you’re going to start having fun?” Bill asked the snake. She moved her head away, ignoring him.

The sound of a branch breaking put him on alert, the demon turned away from the cabin thus ending the storm. The branch had broken but not completely detached from the bark of the tree. Placing his hand on the wooden Bill whispered as blue sparks surrounded the branch and was once again bound to tree, as if it had never been broken.

Bill admired his finished work but decided it was time to return to his realm and let Pacifica continue to supervising the twins. Turning around he found the most unexpected person.

Messy brown hair, slacks and brown shirt, black shoes, and a constellation on his forehead. _Pine Tree._

The boy watched him for a long moment with interest and a smile formed on his boyish face, then the child approached Bill. The closest he was to Pine Tree was when he was a little baby. Pine Tree extended his little arms to him, “What? You want me to carry you?” He smiled as if it were a joke but his smile faded seeing the small arms were extended toward him.

The little boy was raised from the ground and placed in the arms of the demon. Dipper observed Bill for another moment and looked at the branch that was broken before. He touched the wooden surface with his little palm then he turned his gaze back to Bill, Dipper smiled and hugged him.

Bill felt the small hands of the child on his back, near where his wings were... That was weird, wasn’t in his plans being hugged by the brother of his victim.

“Dipper!” A child’s voice shouted.

Bill let Dipper back into the ground, “Come on, it’s time to go.” But the boy refused to leave. It would be very easy for him to take this strange child, see the monsters fall into despair, Shooting Star cry at the disappearance of her twin until she slept forever, and have Giffany go crazy... But he wouldn’t, the wait would be worth .

Bill grabbed Pine Tree’s hand and they walked as much as possible until the child might find his Shooting Star.

Dipper turned back to thank the strange man, but that person was no longer there.


	4. Fairy Godmother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the plan to attack Bill begins to take place, and Dipper meets a charming person who isn't who appears to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but... Jujuy, we reach this long-awaited scene for you all, for my part I really had fun writing this chapter... This is the most difficult chapter, I was writing and erasing, nor a version I was convinced. I have a doubt, this story should tag with 'Underage' well, is that romance is before 18 years... what you said?
> 
> I had planned to write The Beauty and the Beast!Poetree, but I think I'll change it to Labyrinth, I'm nostalgic for David Bowie, his role as Jareth, the Goblin King, was my first supernatural love... I still remember my self eight years waiting for him.
> 
> Update: Friday - 15 - January - 2016
> 
> Edit: Sunday - 03 - April - 2016
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

“Stop!” The woman screamed at the palace guards that had entered her small inn and were now making off with all her objects made of iron. “You can’t do that! You have no right!”

The guards took all the items and placed them in a bag where more metal utensils could be seen. The soldiers walked straight to the exit of the small building, ignoring the stares of the guests and the shouts of the owner. Outside the inn, all households suffered from the same as the Army came and went with sacks filled with metal objects. Nobody knew why their Queen urgently needed anything that was metal, but since her children were born, the attitude of the woman had become somewhat _unstable_.

There were some rumours that the Queen had her own children locked in a dungeon, but they were just _rumours_...

The town of Gravity Falls could only pray that everything would work out and hopefully very soon.

☽✠☾ _Six Years Later_ ☽✠☾

Sunlight filtered through the attic window like every day for the last twelve years of their life, but that wasn’t enough to wake Dipper. If there was something to wake the boy of twelve, it would be Mabel’s shout – Not that Dipper could ever scold her, just look at that puppy look!

So that’s where he would begin his routine day. Both had plenty of work to do at the cabin.

From as far back as they could remember, Dipper and Mabel lived with their three Great Uncles. Their parents had died long before they even grew their first baby tooth. But although the twins regretted not knowing their parents, they didn’t regret the exciting life they had alongside their Grunkles. Stanley, Stanford, and McGucket had raised them as best they could.

They raised them to survive this world – In their own weird way.

His day would begin with Mabel’s good morning, followed by a good breakfast prepared by Grunkle McGucket. The last time Ford or Stan cooked, the pancakes had a wig and half the kitchen had been covered with a strange pink sticky substance. And then all would disperse to their activities. Ford and Stan would go to town to open their little pawn shop, McGucket was responsible for domestic work, and the twins would be in charge of the Garden.

Gardening was Mabel’s idea after Dipper had read her her favorite story four years ago. The female twin wanted a garden full of colorful and fragrant flowers. Dipper proposed that they could also grow vegetables and fruits. Stanford supported their decision as long as they were responsible for the small greenhouse, Stanley agreeing to investigate immediately in the market prices for their crops.

The first week after starting to plant the first seeds of sunflowers passed, yet sprouted nothing. Mabel was a little disappointed but the next morning the first buds had suddenly appeared. Mabel kept shouting with excitement and ran through the house; While Dipper observed the small plants – He was sure the buds shouldn’t have emerged for another two weeks.

“Maybe it’s magic.” Mabel said that night. Dipper didn’t deny it, but when they shared this thought with their Grunkles, they just shook their heads saying that magic was gone from this world.

They didn’t believe it.

Perhaps it was the stories Dipper read Mabel every night – How do you deny those eyes? – But the girl was almost convinced that the snake with which they played with for years, was a magical being, that snake was too intelligent. In other situations Dipper might have doubted and feared, but the animal had been with them since they were so young, that he was already accustomed to its presence. The reptile coiled around the twins while they were resting in the shade, its favorite place was Mabel’s arm. But when Stan or Ford went out to see their work, the snake fled as quickly as it appeared.

This year the harvest of watermelons had been much better for the twins, who didn’t waste a moment to go to sell it to people, being able to obtain a good price – Mabel was very good with haggling prices. She had learned all the tricks from Stan.

Although it was their money, they always gave a little to the old men so they could buy more food and the rest of the money the twins kept for very special or emergency cases.

The Grunkles had total freedom and maximum confidence in them, but there was only one rule: Never approach the wall of thorns. Dipper and Mabel didn’t know for sure how a whole forest was covered with spikes overnight. According to rumours from the local townspeople, it had been an act of vengeance on the part of the magical creatures that lived with in the woods, but their Grunkles hadn’t commented on this, still prohibiting them from approaching the wall of thorns – Perhaps they were afraid they would prick a finger? Mabel was strictly forbidden, but Dipper had adventured few times close.

On the other side he could see the wood but he never saw anything moving, only thousands of trees.

“What are you going to look for?” Mabel asked, both sitting in small chairs McGucket had built. It was already late and the sun was setting behind the mountains. “Remember, you have to get back before Stan and Ford do.”

“Yeah, I know. Don't worry I’ll get only feathers, I need them for my sample.”

“Nerd.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and walked toward the small forest. For a good start, he managed to find a nest a woodpecker had abandoned and he found two feathers there. Dipper had a small notebook where he wrote down everything that was in the small forest of Gravity Falls. In the notebook was a map of Gravity Falls, drawn by Mabel and had mild red crosses where the twins had gone to explore when they were younger.

A little crunch made Dipper look up in alarm. The boy saw a small deer in front of him, which seemed to be a little lost.

Then the little animal flinched as Dipper inched cautiously toward the doe, Dipper walked carefully toward the deer, raising a hand calmly and slowly. He was so close to being able to touch the deer before something alerted the animal and it ran away and the boy was left behind. But he wasn’t going to let it get away that easily!

Mabel wasn’t going to believe he was so close to a deer.

Very far away, just a few meters from the wall of thorns, the guards were the only ones on the mission that their Queen had ordered them: Monitoring the thorn wall surrounding Tornerose. They always made sure to watch for any human that approach the forest and that nothing came out of the other side of the wall – And if someone resisted they were in charge of applying Justice.

Today’s afternoon, as every year, was too cold. The summer would end soon and all the trees would be painted orange at the end of the season.

“Hey!” A dark-haired guard woke his colleague, “Look at that.” The guard looked up and found a silhouette watching the wall of thorns. “Do you think that’s Bill Cipher?” The other guard asked and looked between them to nod and began to stalk to the strange little figure.

Dipper had run behind the little deer only to realize that he came too close to the wall of thorns, far from home. It seems that this time he would arrive a little later than expected and it would be best to start thinking up a good excuse – He wasn’t very good at lying one way or another, Stan would always manage to tell the truth... Maybe it was guilt or a mental trick.

Dipper was so lost in his thought and in his observation of the wall that he didn’t notice the two guards approaching behind him.

“It’s just a peasant.” The guards concluded at seeing what the mysterious silhouette was and with a frustrated sigh, returned their swords to their sheath’s, and were about to return to the camp when they encountered two rows of sharp teeth.

☽✠☾

Bill Cipher had never stopped watching the twins, even for a second of their life. Pacifica would come to Tornerose and describe how her day was in the company of the twins, but Bill was bored just listening to his spy – He also needed to have fun. And the best way was to disturb the three foolish guardians.

Since the last time he had seen Pine Tree, the child had grown up to be such a curiosity, he was so identical to Shooting Star. But only physically, the girl was a spark of energy and the boy was too quiet. But the best thing was that these two kids were best friends. Pine Tree would suffer a lot when his beloved sister slept forever.

But Bill only had to watch the infantry to see they were foolish soldiers that the Queen had hired to watch Tornerose. They were idiots – Bill could control their sleeping patterns; It was obvious that to get out of Tornerose he just had to put them to sleep.

Pacifica had slipped up to his side, but before Bill Cipher could turn her back into a human, the snake was moving in the opposite direction, pointing out that he must follow her. The demon watched the snake move away to the limit of the wall, wondering what she wanted. With a touch of magic, he crossed to the other side into Gravity Falls. Silly guards hadn’t even noticed his presence.

The snake climbed up a tree and curled up on the branch, nodding toward a figure who was touching the thorns of the wall. Pine Tree’s curiosity had led him to Tornerose.

“How interesting, Pine Tree.”

An idea came to mind and a wicked smile formed on his lips. Why not leave it to Pine Tree to betray Shooting Star? Children’s trust among each other was so fragile that he only needed to intervene slightly to break it.

Bill glanced toward Pacifica. “You know what to do.” Pacifica bowed her head slightly and quickly slithered back down and towards the soldier’s camp while blue fire began to cover her. “ _Ųl͡v_.”

The purple scales disappeared to leave in place a tangle of black fur, eyes turned sharper and her jaw shifted and multiple dangerous fangs emerged, four legs appeared on her body and her tail extended and became covered in fur.

Bill Cipher saw the wolf move away to get lost among the trees. With cautious steps, he walked up behind until he was just a meter of Pine Tree – The child was so interested in the wall, trying to see the other side, that he didn’t notice the demon behind him. Bill invoked some magic little sparks that danced in his fingers, and sent these little sparks to fall on the child’s body.

Before Pine Tree’s body hit the ground, Bill prevented the fall by levitating the boy, and moved him a little closer to him. If he didn’t know the twins as well as he did, he might believe he had in his claws Shooting Star. But that girl never wanted to approach the wall of thorns. Well, that would change. Although, that event wouldn’t happen for another six years.

The sound of bells captured his attention and he glanced towards the camp. Pacifica must be fulfilling her work very well if the guards wanted more support.

Bill wanted to laugh at the situation. The Army wanted to eliminate him but they couldn’t fight a wolf. Well, it wasn't a normal wolf size. Bill sighed, he best go lend a hand to Pacifica, but in these circumstances, the guards might actually need his help instead.

☽✠☾

The camp was in trouble. It had appeared out of nowhere – A wolf that was definitely not the normal sized. It appeared to be the size of a horse and was causing them a lot of problems. In the attack, the wolf had hurt almost all soldiers and frightened the horses. It was too fast to hunt on foot – Even if they did that, all it did was hit them and stun them.

Bill Cipher appeared among the group of soldiers who had surrounded the wolf but as they were preparing to attack, all were lifted off the ground and floated into the air where Bill began playing with them, making them hit each other or against tree trunks and after stunning them, left them scattered on the forest floor.

The golden demon heard the furious growl of the wolf and before the wolf dared to bite him, Bill had returned her to her human form. Pacifica lay on the ground when the two extra legs disappeared like the fur and glared up to see the mischievous look of Bill. She furiously stood up to face him. “What the heck was that?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t be a fool, why did you turn me into a dog?” Pacifica shouted angrily, putting her hands on her hips. She hated dogs or anything resembling those detestable animals, _and Bill knew it!_

Bill rolled his eyes, “Don’t be dramatic.” The demon turned away from her to walk straight to the wall of thorns, where a silhouette floated. Bill Cipher touched the wall and thorns receded to leave the way open. “It wasn’t a dog. It was a wolf.”

Pacifica’s cheeks blushed a violent red. “ _Whatever!_ Wolf, dog, coyote! They’re the same! They’re smelly, have fleas, are always scratching and worst of all is the fu– !” Pacifica couldn’t complete her complaint before Bill had again turned her into a snake and she moved away from him, alibi a little more grumpily.

Bill looked up at his little guest who still floated beside him.

Everything was going well.

☽✠☾

All around it was quiet, a relaxation that he had never felt before and it felt amazing. It felt like he was floating on a field of clouds – He was living the best sleep and didn't want to wake up.

Wait! Sleep? At what point he had fallen asleep?

Dipper opened his eyes and rose from the green field where he was sleeping. The boy looked up at the sky, the dark mantle had spread across the sky, and the stars shone down on him. For God’s Sake! It was far too late, this time Stan was going to give him an earful when he got back – And the worst was that he would have to take care of the pawn shop and deal with collectors who came to look for Stan as punishment.

But removing those bad thoughts, _where_ was he? Dipper had never seen this part of the small forest before. It was too... Colorful. Little fireflies glowed around him, but he had never seen this species in his usual part of his forest.

“Wait a moment.” Dipper noticed something strange about the fireflies and he got up to walk nearer. These fireflies seemed a bit larger than normal and Dipper was sure they didn’t have six hands or hair. A _firefly_ flew close to him and Dipper could better observe the little creature and to his great surprise, he realized that it wasn’t an insect but a small person – _A fairy!_ The other fliers at the sight of their friend flying around the child, came to him with curiosity on their small faces. The boy didn’t seem too dangerous.

A shriek of joy nearly escaped his lips when he finally understood where he was. He was on the other side of the wall of thorns! In the forest! He was in Tornerose! – How did he get here?

Dipper was so excited about the little fairies flying around him that he completely missed the mysterious shadow watching him from the shade of the trees.

A little fairy was about to touch Dipper’s cheek when she felt a cold chill cross her and flew off away from the confused looking human. Her other companions felt the draft and quickly flew in different directions, fleeing from the sudden presence.

The kid saw the fairies flying away, afraid of something or someone. Dipper looked in several directions to see if there was more with him than only trees and the lake. Then he saw something moving behind the trees. Dipper squinted to try to see the silhouette. “I already know you’re there.” Dipper spoke smiling as the silhouette moved to another tree. “Why don’t you show yourself? And so we can talk.”

Bill smiled letting his lips show his white fangs. The boy was intelligent and observant, but foolish. “If I do, you’ll fear me.”

Fear? That wouldn’t be good but Dipper didn’t care. “No I won’t. Come on, I can show you that I’m brave.”

 _Or very stupid_ , Bill thought. But the child was insisting to meet him and Bill never broke his promises.

The demon stepped out and was revealed in the moonlight.

Dipper watched as the figure walked straight to him, the boy taking a step back to look at the person out of the shadow of the woods. He had golden hair like the sun, a black top hat, a totally black tuxedo with small yellow triangle buttons and a cane of the same color. His face had a bronze tone, a smile that spread across his face with fangs that were like pearls and his eyes were electric blue.

He looked like something out of a fantasy book; A fairy tale.

Bill smiled even greater, seeing the surprised look of the child. His plan was going perfectly.

“I know who you are.” Dipper accused.

Bill’s smile decreased slightly, but only slightly. It was impossible that this child knew who he was, unless Sixer has recounted all to these brats. Pacifica had never talked about this! “Oh. You know it.” Bill gripped his cane – It fortunate that he use gloves or could see the white in his knuckles began to appear.

Dipper smiled much to the dismay of the demon. “Yes! You’re a fairy!”

It was confirmed, Bill’s face had never been so surprised. It was as if a bucket of cold water had fallen on top of him. What the heck did this child just say?

“Excuse me?” The King of Tornerose asked, confused.

“Yes, you must be the snake, aren’t you? You must be a kind of fairy godmother! You’ve taken care of me and Mabel since we were babies!” Dipper had come to be just a few feet from where Bill was, he was too close to demon and Bill could even see how little stars twinkling in the eyes of the child.

Dipper again moved away from Bill and observed everything around him. He was in Tornerose! He had finally managed to enter the forest. “Everything is as in the tales. Mabel won’t believe this! I need t– !” Dipper couldn’t finish expressing his joy when small blue sparks forced him asleep and back to floating beside Bill Cipher.

Was Bill Cipher scared? Of course not! Just... Surprised and somewhat dismayed before the whole scene. Is he a fairy godmother? This must be a bad joke.

A slight hiss made him turn and look at Pacifica. Even in the form of a serpent, he could have sworn that she was laughing at how his plans hadn’t worked out as he wanted.

“Shut up.” Bill ordered the snake, which crawled up to him to curl up on his cane.

Bill glanced at the sleeping child as he began to walk toward the wall of thorns. He had to return the child to the cabin before the stupid adults would start searching. No matter what, he had to do or had to pretend, he was going to have his revenge on Giffany and nobody was going to change his mind.


	5. The Real Fun Starts Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper recounts what he saw on the other side of the wall of thorns. Both decide to go back to find the presumed fairy godmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, but the process of returning to school has started so I regret the delay, but doesn't help when new stories are beginning to emerge in the head and I'm like 'Gods, let me finish a story and later I attend you!'
> 
> Your comments are what give joy to this fan of writing.
> 
> As always please point out spelling and grammatical errors, all is well received.
> 
> Update: 20 - January - Wednesday - 2016
> 
> Edit: 03 - April - Sunday - 2016
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

The two brown eyes opened, first slowly and then at a more normal rhythm. The starry mantle of the night was upon him and the stars shone like little fireflies were glued to the sky... _Fireflies?_

_Fireflies!_

_Fairies!_

_Lake!_

_Forest!_

With the emergence of old memories, Dipper got up with a start only to realize that he was out of the cabin, his cape covering him from the cold of the night. The boy raised his hand to his forehead as he tried to stand. The windows let out the light from inside the house. God! He hoped none of his Grunkles were there yet or he would be in serious trouble.

The door was unlocked and Dipper stepped inside only to be greeted by a punch from Mabel.

“You’re the most carefree brother who ever lived!” She scolded while enveloping him in a hug, as though to never let him go. “You know how long you been out?” Before Dipper could even answer, Mabel interrupted. “You’re lucky that Stan and the others haven’t come home yet! Where were you all this time? It’s assumed you were just going to collect bird feathers.”

Dipper was about to speak when the door opened, letting in three silhouettes. Stan and Ford had finished their day’s work in the pawnshop. McGucket came in after them and sent the children to wash their hands for dinner together.

“I’ll tell you later.” Dipper whispered to Mabel.

The family of five sat around a small wooden table. The food smelled delicious and was served quickly in the Pines’ family dishes. Stan and Ford talked about how their day at work was. Well, it was Ford who worked, Stan had apparently fled as his debt collectors had appeared, leaving the other poor old man with six fingers to fix the problem. McGucket apparently had been working on an invention that could cause food to stay frozen.

“Dipper, Mabel,” Ford called to his grandniece and grandnephew. “How was your day?”

The twins looked at each other and slowly swallowed the food in their throats. They were very quiet tonight and weren't normally, usually teasing each other or Mabel interrupting her Grunkles to ask about trivial things. “It was good.” Dipper spoke first, waiting for Mabel – The girl was more chatty than he.

“Good?” Stan asked with a raised eyebrow. Dipper wasn’t very talkative but at least he could say more than seven words in a sentence.

“Yes, you already know Grunkle Stan, typical. Gardening can be very tiring, believe it or not.” Mabel started talking waving her fork. “Dipper and I had to get rid of a plague of worms.”

Dipper was grateful that his Great Uncles heard the story from Mabel, and thus forget about him for a moment. Dipper didn’t know what he would do without her.

The dinner ended and wishing all a good night, everyone retired to bed, but not before sending Dipper and Mabel to brush their teeth. His Great Uncles were sleeping in one bed on the first floor while they occupied the attic.

Upon entering their room, Mabel didn’t get in her bed, instead she jumped onto Dipper’s bed. “Well, now it’s time to tell me what you were doing – And don’t forget a single detail!”

Dipper sighed and prepared to satisfy his sister’s curiosity. Before closing the door, he made sure to hear the snores of his Great Uncles. Closing the door carefully, the child walked to his bed and blew out the candle as he sat on the edge of the mattress. “Well, I think it all started when I saw a deer.”

“Did you pat it?” Mabel asked excitedly. She was an animal lover and was always eager to have a pet, but unfortunately Stan didn’t want animals in the house. He argued it would get even noisier and would be another mouth to feed.

“That was about to do when the deer ran away and I chased after him. I ended up in front of the wall of thorns when I lost track of him.” Mabel showed a face of wonder. Dipper had tried before to take her to the mystical place, but could only see it from far before McGucket or snake appeared and they stay away. “So,” Dipper bit his lower lip, “I fell asleep.”

“ _What?_ ” Mabel asked confused.

“Not even I know how or why, but the point is that when I woke up I was on the other side of the wall. I was in Tornerose!” Dipper shouted slightly hoping their mentors hadn't heard. “But that wasn’t all.”

“Leave the theatricals and continue.”

“Mabel, Tornerose had fairies and I swear I saw something move in the lake!” Mabel’s eyes couldn’t hide the surprise to hear the story of her brother, “And he appeared.”

“ _He?_ ”

“You were right. The snake is magic, because he appeared in human form and is like in the stories – We have a fairy godmother!”

“For real?” Mabel couldn’t believe it. “You mean you talked to the snake?”

“Well, so to speak, I couldn’t talk much with him since I fell asleep soon after. But I’m one hundred percent sure of he can manipulate dreams and that explains why we never have nightmares.”

“Dipper, that sounds so great and I hope you’re not lying to me or I’ll force you to drink Mabel Juice for a week!”

Dipper stuck his tongue out at the memory of the colorful liquid. “I’m telling the truth and tomorrow we’ll go to the wall of thorns.”

“What shall we do with McGucket? Stan and Ford are most of the day in the town but McGucket stay with us. Not to mention that he’ll leave his small lab when he’s hungry.”

Dipper hand took his chin in a thoughtful gesture. “We'll think of something, maybe McGucket will be so busy with his new invention that he won’t have time to go out, and to take care of if it being the opposite case, we could prepare something to eat and give it to him. Now we have to go to rest, if we’re lucky everything will turn out well.”

Mabel went to her bed full of stuffed animals and colorful things. “Goodnight Bro-Bro.”

“Goodnight Mabes.”

The next morning the twins went down the stairs expecting to see some of their Grunkles and to their good fortune, none of the three elders were in the house. Stan and Ford had left the town early, and they found a note from McGucket explaining that he would be so busy with his invention that he wouldn’t leave the laboratory until evening. Even the friendly inventor had already left the food ready for the evening and breakfast was still warm.

Dipper was to prepare their backpacks and Mabel was in charge of keeping the food from breakfast for later – Perhaps at last they would have a nice picnic. For some reason her Great Uncles didn’t like a picnic. _Bad memories_ , they commented.

“Ready?” Dipper asked his twin extending the backpack.

“Ready.” The girl took the backpack and they went out into the woods.

From the small cabin to the limits of the forest that was border by the wall of thorns the trip had been fifteen minutes. Along the way, the children had encountered various animals that Mabel would love and give everything to keep them as pets.

“Hello, cute squirrel.” The girl had approached a tree to see the mammal. Mabel took from her backpack a slice of bread and took a piece to feed the squirrel. The animal sniffed curiously at the piece of food and when it took the loaf, Mabel watched as the squirrel looked the glanced the other way and walked away, going up the tree.

A hiss made both turn their eyes to meet the snake, purple shone stronger with sunlight.

“Oh, there you are, fairy godmother.” Mabel approached the snake, and which gladly climbed on the arm of the girl. “Dipper, when will he transform?”

Dipper, who was searching a way to get across, approached his sister and the snake. “I didn’t see the exact moment when he changed shape.”

The snake noticing the looks of children and recalling Bill’s plan, fell back to the floor and crawl to be in front of the wall of thorns. As if by magic, Dipper and Mabel observed as thorns began to back away from the snake, which slid forward to enter the forest, pausing a moment to watch the children and shaking its head for them understand to follow.

The twins saw the snake crawl into the new way to Tornerose. Without hesitation, both followed the magical creature. The thorns returned to their position.

Dipper was back to where he had awakened yesterday. The boy turned his eyes to see the face of his sister. Mabel was impressed, he could almost see the gleam in the eyes of the girl and her smile spread across her face as a small colony of fairies came to them.

“No way!” Mabel cried excitedly when a fairy stood on her fingers and shook her little hand in greeting and resumed flight with her companions. Mabel ran to the creek nearby and the water was crystal clear and she saw her reflection like a mirror. Dipper laughed at the enthusiastic behavior of Mabel. “Dipper, this is like a dream!”

“It’s better than a dream.”

The twins turned to the trees and a silhouette walked straight to them, Dipper recognized him immediately.

“Mabel, he is – ” Dipper couldn’t even finish talking before Mabel had run to his side to see the mysterious subject.

“He’s so handsome. Hi, I’m Mabel Pines and as you already should known, my little brother, Dipper.”

Bill Cipher smiled, he was right in choosing Pine Tree as a new hook; The boy had managed to make the girl come to Tornerose. Now it would be much easier to carry out his plan. “Of course I know you.” Bill shook his hand letting the blue fire appear and create thousands of artificial lights in various directions. The children watched with wonder and excitement at the incredible act of magic. “But I think you misunderstood something about me.”

Dipper and Mabel arched an eyebrow and looked at each other.

“First, I’m not a fairy godmother, I’m a Guardian, a protector of dreams.”

Dipper tapped the shoulder of Mabel letting out a slight, “I told you.”

“My name’s Bill and your second mistake is,” Bill walked near the trees, the twins watching each of his movement, “I’m not a snake.” Bill snapped his fingers and from the bushes a snake crawled next to Bill. “She’s the one who has been taking care when I can’t.”

The snake was surrounded by blue fire. Dipper and Mabel gasped in terror at the sight of their friend being swallowed by fire but were relieved when the reptile didn’t seem to suffer damage; The long body seemed to grow to take a human form. When the fire was gone, where was before a snake now was a woman in a lilac dress, blond hair, blue eyes, and peach lips.

“Hello, Dipper, Mabel.” Pacifica walked toward them and placed her hands on the brown hair of the children. “I’m Pacifica and I’ve been guarding you two from birth.”

“You’re so beautiful!” Mabel shouted excitedly as she danced around Pacifica. “I mean, Bill, you’re handsome – ” The girl looked back at Bill then returned her gaze to Pacifica, “But you have such silky hair; Maybe I can create some dresses for you, what do you think?”

Pacifica smiled at the enthusiasm of the girl. “That sounds incredible.”

“It’s amazing how all our lives, magical beings have protected us.” Dipper said in astonishment, it was so amazing. “And Stan says that magic doesn’t exist.”

Mabel ran to her brother and tackled him, both falling on the grass. “Thanks Dipper! This is the best thing that could have happened to us!”

The plan was working, the confidence of the children was something tender and funny to see, with this gradually ending in an inevitable betrayal. Bill couldn’t wait until they became eighteen. Just thinking of Pine Tree’s sad face and the three elders would make him laugh, but he wanted to see Giffany’s face upon hearing her daughter’s death... By her own son.

Mabel got up from the ground and ran next to Pacifica, taking the woman’s hand and ran into Tornerose. Dipper still sat, Mabel was so strong he was still catching his breath. The child saw his twin and Pacifica cross the river, walking on the small stone path. A gloved hand reached out to him and Dipper looked up to see Bill’s face.

“We should also go; There are many things that’ll be to your liking.”

Dipper looked at the Guardian’s smile. This man was nice, someone they could _trust_.

He took the man’s hand and was lifted off the ground, they walked behind the two women. Dipper was anxious to know where they were going.

☽✠☾

The moonlight streamed through the large windows with small glass panels. Despite the dust in the light, objects could be seen in the interior of the room. Large furniture covered by white sheets to protect them from dust accumulated over the years. But none of the furniture were what she was interested in; All that she watched every night for almost thirteen years was always in front of her.

And Giffany felt fear and hatred every time she watched it.

“When will you leave me alone? Wasn’t it enough to take away my children? You won’t get away with it.” The room door was suddenly opened, a soldier came inside. Before the man could say one sentence, Giffany turned with a furious face to the soldier. “I’ve said it a thousand times, don’t interrupt me when I’m here!”

“Excuse me, your Majesty, but the King... He’s very ill, and the doctors believe he won’t survive.”

The King – Her husband. True, she was married to him but she didn’t care. If the man didn’t want to continue helping her with her objectives, so be it. Giffany walked to stand before the soldier. “Don’t ever interrupt me to give me bad news. Now, get out of my sight.”

The soldier swallowed hard. It was well known that the woman was suffering anxiety attacks after the appearance of the demon several years ago, but he didn’t think she was so sick in the head to not visit her husband on his deathbed.

“But, your Highness – ”

“ _Out._ ”

The soldier withdrew from the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the Queen with the _T_ _hing_.

Giffany once again was alone, surrounded by nothing but the moonlight as she looked at the object in front of her. Anyone who looked casually at it would say it was a huge mirror but with a closer look, they would be surprised and suffer a heart attack when they realized what it really contained.

Two golden wings were trapped inside the glass box, iron chains kept the golden wings imprisoned, as if they were afraid to fly and return to its rightful owner. Yes, fear and hatred of these things, because of these, her life had become a total disaster. But she admitted that a slight air of superiority grew on her every time she looked at these ripped wings.

“You don’t come back to in my way, Bill Cipher.” Giffany whispered to the golden limbs as she sat in her chair, staring at the trophy.

It was fortunate that the eyes continue closed, or Bill could see her and laugh at her deplorable situation.


	6. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper discovers something Bill's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone here were expecting the BillDip So here we begin to have the first advance of their relationship. I hope you like it, I had to add minor scenes to deepen, besides the previous chapter was too short. The next chapter I promise a much better depth and then the plan begins in action. I want to finish this story before I returned to school and be able to update the other.
> 
> The new trailer did give me chills death. I hope nobody dies... Plus I'm betting on who is the real villain.
> 
> Update: Friday - 22 - January - 2016
> 
> Edit: Sunday - 03 - April - 2016
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

Since that wonderful day when they discovered magic existed, that a snake could become a woman, and that there was a man who was their guardian, everything seemed hunky-dory in their lives.

In the morning, they woke up just at the moment when Stan and Ford departed for the town, Ford sometimes stayed in the lab helping McGucket, the business was good and the bill collectors looked like they had stopped coming. McGucket had managed to perfect his newest invention, which he named _Refrigerator_ , was very helpful when it came to food and the stifling summer heat.

As the years passed their tutors had been given an air of responsibility and maturity in twins, which gave them greater freedom.

Then come noon, Dipper and Mabel would be free to take care of their small garden or to go Tornerose.

Bill gave them small gifts so they could enter through the wall of thorns much easier and simpler, as Pacifica did. Mabel earned a little headband with the figure of a shooting star and Dipper had received a bracelet in the shape of a pine tree. They had to show these objects before the wall, and the thorns reacted to the accumulated magic.

In the magic kingdom, Dipper and Mabel enjoyed every time they played alongside the amazing creatures that inhabited the place. Dipper had decided to start writing about the creatures in his little notebook and, as always, Mabel helped when art was needed. The information there documented was his most valuable possession; He even made some friends like the Multi-Bear and Manotaurs. Mabel, however, spent most of time playing in the creek with the sirens she had befriended, along with a little fairy that fluttered around her every time they came to the forest, and as well as playing with the little animals of the forest.

Dipper had noticed that most of the creatures fled when noticing the presence of Bill.

The boy didn’t understand why. It seemed that they were afraid of his simple figure; Dipper believed that this was a kind of respect, but with Pacifica the treatment was different. Maybe Bill was a kind of King or something. Some time ago the King of Gravity Falls had died.

The teenager didn’t pay much attention to that, in any case, he preferred to investigate the magic further, and maybe someday learn magic, if this were possible. So far he knew some fighting techniques thanks to his friendship with the Manotaurs – Stan would be proud, but not one of they could say a word about all this. Well, it’s not as if they would believe them.

Then came the sunset and the twins had to say goodbye to their friends to return to Gravity Falls and be in the cabin before McGucket or the Stans got home.

Pacifica and Bill accompanied them to the limits of the wall and once reaching the other end, Pacifica would return to her original form, and she would leave them as close as possible to the cabin.

The night would fall on the town and the Stans returned home to have a nice family dinner, where everything was laughter and mild teasing with each other. Ending with a good night, everyone would go to their own rooms to sleep. Dipper and Mabel had the opportunity of having separate rooms but the twins terribly missed each other’s presence, so they decided to stay in the attic together.

The same routine for the past four years, the twins, now sixteen years old, were more than satisfied with the course that their lives had taken.

☽✠☾

“Ready?” Dipper asked his twin. Mabel was packing more threads and knitting needles.

“Just wait a moment longer.” Mabel ran to her trunk and began rummaging through the whole lot of fabric and stuffed animals, until she rescued a lilac coat.

“And what’s that?” Dipper asked curious to see the size of the coat.

“It’s a gift for Pacifica; They always give us nice things on our birthdays.”

“So today is Pacifica’s Birthday?”

“No, DipDop, I intend to ask her about. You haven’t asked when they their birthdays are.”

“Well, not really. Bill just likes celebrating birthdays; There are always party and he likes the parties.”

“Anyway, I already have a cute gift for Pacifica, so if you can be so kind to ask Bill what he would like?”

“Why me?” Dipper jumped out of bed and was out of the room followed by Mabel. “You’re the one interested in these matters.” Both teens went down the stairs and checked which one of their tutors were in the house. The land was safe.

“Yes, but you’re his favorite.” Mabel replied once they were out of the cabin and walking into the forest.

“Come on Mabel, they’ve no favorites and if so, Pacifica prefers you most.”

“I don’t try to steal her skin every time she sheds. She told me that it’s disrespectful.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say. If it makes you feel calmer I’ll ask Bill.”

“Have I told you how good a brother you are?”

“A thousand times but they’re always welcomed.”

The twins reached the limits of Gravity Falls. Dipper extended his arm and leaving the bracelet in sight, showing a slight golden glow, the thorns receded to the power of magic, opening up a new path for them. Most times Pacifica always waited for them but as they grew, the snake didn’t see the point in caring for both to arrive safely to their destination in Tornerose – They could handle themselves.

“I’ll see you later Dipstick. I want to go see Star and Pacifica.” Mabel said goodbye to her brother before going to the creek, running and jumping on the path of stones.

“Remember, before sunset.” Dipper shouted to his sister, but she was already away without knowing if Mabel had heard. Dipper walked into the woods; Today he would visit the Multi-Bear – His best friend in this place. Bill and Pacifica were another special case, though.

The boy came to a cave that wasn’t far from the meeting point. “Multi-Bear!”

One, or six, light growl were heard all over the place and footsteps echoed close to Dipper. A figure appeared out of the darkness, a bear, the peculiarity was it having more than one head, but had six heads around the main. “Dipper, I didn’t think you would come visit me today.” Multi-Bear talked once he was out of the cave and by the human’s side.

“Well, it’s been a while since the last time.” Dipper approached his friend and leant on the wall of the cave. “How has your day?”

Multi-Bear made a slight movement and Dipper mounted his back. Multi-Bear had given him permission to do so since they became friends. “Quiet; Only Manotaurs and the occasional gnome.”

The Manotaurs and Multi-Bear weren’t friends until recently. The main reason was the force that the beasts had. The Manotaurs were always bothering the Multi-Bear for wasting such skill in naps and infinite tranquility. They were always looking for a way to fight with the creature, leading the friendly bear to hide in his cave. The rare fight didn’t end until Dipper intervened. Proposing a deal with both creatures, if they fought, and Manotaurs won, the Multi-Bear would have to agree to fight with strong beasts to train them. However, if the Multi-Bear won, the Manotaurs would leave him alone and not come back to bother him.

The result was predictable. Multi-Bear had won and Manotaurs kept their promise, although their leader grumbled but seemed to calm down when Bill showed up and took Dipper. Since then all the creatures seemed to show some respect to the twins. But also some fear and pity.

“It seems your day was calmer than mine.”

“What problems could a teenager have?”

“Beginning with a twin which has the strongest lungs in the world, I think you might get an idea.”

The child began to relate the past events, such as new cakes Mabel had cooked with extra glitter, or crystals that Bill had given them a couple of weeks ago. They could change the size of things and everything was fun until they started a fight between them.

On the way they met Jeff, the leader of a village of gnomes. Mabel was had slight resentment against them after kidnapping her thinking she was a nymph. Everything was solved when Bill and Pacifica appeared. Pacifica and the twins had walked away, but Dipper saw the fear in the faces of gnomes when Bill stayed behind.

“In short, McGucket was so close to marrying a raccoon, Mabel was laughing like mad.” Dipper finished telling his story.

“Sounds like your family is something peculiar – Oh, we are.”

Dipper turn on the hairy back of the Multi-Bear. In front of them was the whole landscape of Tornerose, everything was locked in by the wall of thorns. “This is an amazing sight.” Dipper approached the edge and could see that they were in the highest point of the whole forest. “I bet you anything that I can find Mabel before you.”

“Bet accepted.”

With a narrowed eye, Dipper searched for his sister, it shouldn’t be so difficult considering that he had a broad view of the place.

“I found her!” Multi-Bear exclaimed.

“What? That’s not fair! You’ve like seven heads, that’s fourteen eyes.”

“Oh come on, Bill h– ” Multi-Bear paused mid-speech. He had been about to screw up. Nobody talked about it, at least not in front of Bill Cipher, if they didn’t want to face serious consequences.

“What?”

“ _Ah!_ I remember Bill watching Tornerose from here.” Multi-Bear went on as if nothing had happened. “When he was a kid, this was always his favorite place.” Well, at least he wasn’t lying.

“Really? That sounds great! By the way, is Bill a King?”

Multi-Bear frowned and looked away. _Yes, a King_ , the creature thought.

“Oh, Mabel seems to be having fun with the fairies. Did you know that she’s determined to make them mini dresses?”

“It sounds like a lot of work.”

“But this is how Mabel works, when an idea pops into her head is impossible to change her mind.”

Multi-Bear gave a loud laugh, “If it’s with the fairies, I wish her the best of luck. Those creatures are beautiful as they’re capricious.”

“You say it as if you weren’t a good friend of them.”

The multi-headed creature snorted. “Dipper, you know I prefer the tranquility. The beings who fly always are extreme pranksters. Bill’s an example.”

“Wait, what? _Bill?_ ”

 _For heaven’s sake!_ “Ah, I-I wa-was trying to-to say... Is that... B-Bill had... It’s no-not as..." Multi-Bear kept shooting phrases that had no context, just making the creature stutter and Dipper looked at him confused. “Wouldn’t you rather go see your sister?”

Dipper joined his eyebrows into a frown. If there was something that bothered him more than the jokes about his birthmark, were _lies_. “No.” The boy said with a shout. “You mentioned Bill and you can’t lie to me.” Dipper was right; Despite that the main head could easily hide emotions, the other heads always expressed what he felt.

With a heavy sigh, Multi-Bear got up on two legs to sit facing Dipper, like a serious talk. “We’re not _allowed_ to talk about it, it’s a taboo subject but you’re a friend of Bill and someday you’ll find out. Some time ago Bill could fly.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but as I said before, it’s a taboo subject.”

“What happened? Was it a fight or something?”

“I really don’t know, just know that one day he came back and his attitude had changed.”

“It sounds like something really bad happened. Maybe I should ask him one day.”

“Do you want some advice, Dipper?” The child looked up to see the worried face of his friend. “ _Don’_ _t_ _do it._ Even being his friend doesn’t save you from his anger.”

☽✠☾

It was a few hours before the sunset, so Dipper decided to say goodbye to Multi-Bear. The boy then went looking for his sister; the last time he saw her, she was with Pacifica and the colony of fairies near their small home trees. Maybe it was best to ask the sirens, if her sister was still in the same place.

_Bill could fly._

Dipper stopped his walk. That simple sentence was enough to make him think about his guardian and what little else he knew about Bill.

_Don’t do it._

The Multi-Bear’s words ringing in his ears. The creature seemed so concerned about the issue and although he didn’t want to continue talking about it, Dipper but couldn’t stop thinking. His curiosity was so great that it often took him to unfortunate situations.

He really wanted to know about the past of Bill.

“I seriously want to know!” Dipper screamed in frustration.

“Know _what_?” A voice spoke behind him.

Dipper turned to find electric blue eyes of the creature. As always, the black predominated his wardrobe like the hat and cane.

“Hi, Bill, I didn’t see you all day, what were you doing?” Dipper asked and went to stand beside the Guardian.

“Well, maybe play some small jokes. Leaders of some small tribes were getting grumpy so I decided to intervene.” Bill recounted as they walked, surely towards Mabel’s location.

_'The beings who fly always extreme pranksters._

Dipper stopped, “Bill?” The boy called to his Guardian.

The blond demon turned to face the child. He didn’t know exactly what happened in the moments that they weren’t together, but apparently something happened that made Pine Tree stay thoughtful.

“I found out that you... You used to fly.”

If Bill was surprised, he didn’t show it. But he was angry; Someone had opened their mouth and perhaps said too much in front of Pine Tree. That could cost him everything he had been planning. “Oh, and can you tell _who_ was it who told you that?” Bill asked, hiding his anger rising.

“It was the Multi-Bear.” Dipper said, but quickly added, “But it wasn’t intentional so don’t be angry with him.”

Pine Tree was very observant. “Don’t worry kid, I won’t be.”

Bill resumed his walk, being followed by Dipper. “So – ”

“So?”

“You could fly?”

Bill watched Pine Tree’s expression; The boy had grown but still retained that childlike curiosity. “Yes, a long time ago.”

“How did you do it? Was it your magic?”

Bill smiled faintly. “No, I had wings.”

“Wings? Several creatures here have wings; Fairies and harpies, but you don’t look like one.”

“No. I told you long ago, I’m a different kind. But my wings were strong and could soar beyond the clouds.”

“It must have been so great.” Dipper sidestepped a tree branch.

“Yes, it was. They were golden and shone in the sunlight.”

Dipper walked to be level with Bill. “What happened? Did you lose them in battle?”

Bill winced, frowning. “They were stolen.”

“Stolen? Who was it?” Dipper could hear a slight tone of bitterness and resentment in Bill’s answer, although obviously the Guardian wouldn’t admit it.

Bill sighed, this is what happens _when_ you give too much freedom. The blonde turned to see the child. “Pine Tree, it was a long time ago, it doesn’t matter.” The demon spoke as he turned to keep walking. “Now the important thing is to go f– ” Bill discontinued talking. A face was buried in his back and two arms wrapped around his waist.

“Of course it matters.” Pine Tree’s voice sounded annoyed. “I know that maybe I won’t understand now, but I care about you, as does Mabel, as Pacifica. And if you say that was a long time, I know you haven’t have overcome it.”

The King of Tornerose couldn’t speak. It was as if all the words had been stuck in his throat.

“I’m not like Mabel; I can’t understand the feelings and emotions of others, but I want you know that you mustn’t keep pretending, and if you need someone to talk to, _I’ll be here_.” Dipper felt his cheeks burn, he didn’t like Bill lying to him – It felt horrible.

Dipper separated from his embrace and it was he who took Bill’s hand.

“Now we can go to Mabel, we must return as soon as possible.”

Bill walked, guided by Pine Tree. He was simply muted before the boy’s sudden words. He felt something beating violently in his chest. Something much stronger and more painful than what he had felt long ago. The last time he felt something like this, it was with the mother of the twins and it ended badly. Bill believed that feeling had died.

But _this_ couldn’t be compared to _that_.

Bill suddenly felt confused.


	7. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill just realized that he made a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, we got to the moment awaited by all... Wait, I think there's another scene you are waiting... Well, anyway here we have one of those moments... Don't make me much attention, I haven't slept well lately and everything I've been doing is writing and be on Tumblr... My parents should be proud that I'm still living under their roof and in front of their noses.
> 
> Update: Monday - 25 -January - 2016
> 
> Edit: Sunday - 03 - April - 2016
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

All was quiet, too quiet for his liking. Only the annoying melody of crickets was heard throughout the forest of Tornerose.

Bill Cipher, who was now lying on the grass, was watching the starry mantle with some small clouds covering a few stars. The demon was tired. He didn’t need sleep, though when he was younger he did. But he had felt strange this evening after saying goodbye to the twins. There was no way he was even sick, he was too powerful a creature to get a worldly disease. Apparently it was possible.

His head ached and his chest wouldn’t stop beating so violently.

He didn’t understand anything.

A hiss coming toward him, making him raise his head to look. The snake had returned from Gravity Falls. Pacifica come back when she made sure that the twins were already asleep.

“ _Me̶n͡n̷es̡ke͠_ _._ ” Bill whispered the spell and returned his gaze to the stars.

The snake felt the heat of the flames through her body, leave to the ground and she stood up in the form of a woman. “They sleep without problems.”

“Obviously.” Bill Cipher said without even looking at Pacifica. “I’m the _G_ _uardian_.”

Pacifica winced at the tone of Bill, she sat down beside him. As the years had passed, they had developed a kind of strange friendship. Mabel had asked if they were dating but Bill’s mocking laughter was the answer that the child obtained. Well, who wanted to spend their life with this madmen? She didn’t. “What are you looking at?” Pacifica asked her King.

“Stars.”

Pacifica looked up. Indeed all the constellations apparently decided to appear tonight. She had never in her long life seen something like this. “Any particular?”

“You could say so.” The man didn’t look at her.

Pacifica guided in the direction of Bill’s eyes found the constellation which had hypnotized the demon. “ _The Big Dipper?_ Of all the constellations that appeared today – ”

“It’s Pine Tree’s birthmark. It may sound silly but something is bothering me about this matter. The amount of people who were born with stars on their body is zero. Pine Tree is the first.”

Pacifica bit her inner cheek. “Dipper’s a very special boy. He always protects Mabel when the opportunity presents itself.” She sighed, anxiety was torturing her. “He'll be very sad if something happens to Mabel.”

The woman flinched when Bill raised his body to be sitting in front of her. “Are you trying to tell me something?” The woman didn’t answer. “Do you hold affection for these children?”

Pacifica shifted her gaze of the piercing eyes, at the end she groaned. “I’m getting straight to the point, Bill, in case I haven’t given enough hints. These children aren’t to blame for what Giffany did to you. They aren’t like their mother. And I know you’ve thought the same so don’t try to deny it.”

Bill narrowed his eyes. “You know nothing.”

“ _I know_. And I can tell by the way you look at them, the way you treat them. It may seem acidic but you care about them; For Mabel, for Dipper. But you’re so proud and arrogant to accept it because you’re in your little game of revenge when the only one who plays is you.’

“Are you done?”

It was so hard to talk to this airhead. “When Mabel turns eighteen I hope you’re happy.”

“Don’t be distressed, I’ll enjoy it.” For many years he had waited until the twins were eighteen and now lacking only two years, something didn’t feel right. It was overwhelming.

Pacifica said no more. She knew what Bill was changing his attitude toward the twins, that cold heart was being warmed slowly and all for a small human with the constellation she was watching. She still had hope that Bill realized in time to find a way to revert the curse, but two years is a short time and time was what she most feared right now.

☽✠☾ _Two_ _Y_ _ears_ _L_ _ater_ ☽✠☾

These days may have been normal, but no, they weren’t. The twins would be eighteen in two weeks. The small home of the Pines family had quickly become a disaster zone. It was as if his Grunkles were happy but sad at the same time. Of course they would have to come of age and that meant that they would be responsible adults in their lives. They still hadn’t thought very well what they wanted to do but there would be time to think about it.

With the arrival of their birthday, the Stans were in the pawn shop for only a few hours a day; It was as if they were making the most of every moment that they would have with twins.

“It’s not like we were going to be separated.” Mabel commented to Dipper. The girl had seen Stan shed a few tears but the scammer had said that a stone had entered his eye.

And as their Grunkles spent more time in the house than in the town, that left Dipper and Mabel with very little time to go Tornerose without arousing suspicion. Although they loved to go together to the enchanted forest, gradually only one could go and the next day would be the turn of the other twin. That would help to avoid suspicion in the absence of the other twin.

Dipper was the one who took the opportunity to go to the kingdom on the other side. It was as if Mabel was the main objective of his Grunkles. He had to admit that some jealousy of the care provided to his sister arose, but quickly dismissed the idea. He wasn’t a jealous brother. Maybe they did that because Mabel was the oldest twin. They did the same when Stans’ birthday approached.

This was one of the rare occasions where both could go Tornerose.

Perhaps they felt guilty for separating the twins for a while, and so they let the twins back together.

“Together they’re in no danger.” Dipper heard McGucket mutter to Stan the night before.

The boy didn’t understand clearly what McGucket had said but made him feel proud. Okay, Mabel will be the oldest twin and she was to one who protected him from bullies, but she tended to be hurt emotionally. Especially with her constant expectations in love, but Dipper was always there for her.

He had nothing to do with love. Not since his first heartbreak a few years ago. Wendy Corduroy was the coolest girl he had met and it was like love at first sight. Wendy found out about his feelings and she gently rejected him and both were friends now.

Although, lately he was feeling something weird.

His face burned, his heart was beating so fast, he felt a tingling in his stomach and was sweating a lot. And all this was happening when Dipper was with Bill. Everything was very different from the day he learned of Bill’s wings.

When he was younger, he saw Bill as a friend or a father figure. But when he began to grow, his feelings had began to change; It was sometimes uncomfortable for him when Bill noticed the long glances that he gave the demon.

Dipper couldn’t discuss this with Mabel. It was very embarrassing when it was the whole thing with Wendy, and if she learned that he _maybe_ liked Bill, it would be much harder. Wait, what if Mabel knew? What if _Bill_ knew? Why did he have think about this just now?! _Romance and Dipper didn_ _’_ _t work!_

Dipper struck his forehead with his palm. Perhaps he could tell Mabel in a subtle way and hypothetical.

“Earth to nerd, you hear me?”

Dipper looked up at his twin. They were walking toward Tornerose; All the way from the cabin to the forest he had been deep in thought. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

Mabel was used to this. “Nothing, you were very quiet and almost always you speak when we go to Tornerose.”

“Lately I’ve been thinking.”

“When don’t you?” Mabel saw the wall of thorns and she quickened her pace along with Dipper.

“It’s what happened to a friend of mine.” _Really?_

The twins stopped at the wall and showing their magic accessories, the thorns began to withdraw, leaving a clear path.

“Friend?” Mabel raised an eyebrow. She looked at her brother, poor Dipper if he thought he _could_ lie to her.

“Yes, he’s someone you don’t know... Yet.”

“Well, you can invite him to our surprise party and introduce me. So what happened to this friend of yours?”

“Um, he feels very strange when he’s close to someone he’s known from many years.” Mabel nodded allowing Dipper to continue his explanation. “He’s happy and frustrated at the same time. He told me that he feels tingly when he sees that person.”

Mabel smiled internally. “Well, I’m not a doctor but I can assure you that your friend’s falling in love.”

“In love?” Dipper swallowed hard.

“Any other symptoms?” Mabel asked, the twins came out of the thorns and which rejoined again.

“Ah... He gets pretty sweaty.”

The girl had to contain an audible laughter and tears of joy. “Hypothetically, the name of this guy is Dipper?”

“Yes.” Dipper replied absently. “ _No!_ It’s not what you’re thinking!”

Then she released the sharpest scream her lungs could handle. “Dipper after several years you finally overcame Wendy.”

“Mabel are you hearing me? I’m not – !”

“DipDop, you can’t keep hiding from me.”

 _Sure_ , Dipper thought, Mabel is the guru of love. “You win this round.”

Mabel smiled sticking her tongue out. “Nothing escapes my vision and to prove it I’ll tell you my second prediction.” Dipper looked at her with watchful eyes. “That person is Bill.”

Now Dipper wanted to hit his head against a tree, _Mabel knew it!_ “How did you know?”

But before she could answer or even pronounce a sentence the bushes began to move revealing Pacifica and Bill.

“We heard a scream from Mabel,” The snake woman approached the girl to check her, “Was there something wrong?”

“No, none of that, just Mabel was thrilled, as always.”

Pacifica sighed in relief and Bill came up to them. “I told you that nothing bad had happened, I would know.”

Mabel, who wasted no time, look at Dipper, and god, the boy was so nervous being discovered by his sister. It was her duty to help, although he wouldn’t accept it. Pacifica felt her hand being taken by Mabel. “Hey, we should go to see the mermaids.” Her brother and the adults looked at her. “It’s a very hot day, at least near the water we can freshen up.”

The group, besides Mabel and Pacifica who had began chatting, were somewhat quiet. Dipper barely spoke and looked up from the floor.

Bill for his part, didn’t speak. It’s true that before he would be making snide remarks, but since that night where he talked with Pacifica about the twins and their birthday, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he would do after that. When Shooting Star fell asleep forever, Pine Tree would die of sadness and Giffany would descend into madness, if she already hadn’t.

But then, what would become of him when all that happened? A part of him told he would be satisfied to see his enemies fall, that satisfaction he felt when he was flying... Then there was a voice in his head scolding him, and repeated the words of Pacifica, _I hope you_ _’_ _re happy_ , he wouldn’t show he wasn’t.

Bill gave a look around. Shooting Star was chattering nonstop, Pacifica listened. trying to understand the rapid conversation of the girl and he turned to look at Pine Tree. The boy was always talking about a new discovery he had made in Tornerose; Obviously Bill already knew, but it was always fun to watch the expressions of boy. And now the child wouldn’t even look up to see him, it was as if something bad had happened.

Spending many years beside the boy had given him the ability to read his expressions, and this strange attitude he had already seen before. It seemed to be the same face Pine Tree had when he had met the girl from the town. What was her name? Wendy? Pine Tree was always nervous around her; The boy seemed about to explode at any moment. Red was the first love of the child.

It was common to see Shooting Star fall in love with the first pretty boy that happened in front of her, but seeing Pine Tree that way wasn’t common.

Bill stopped, considering his previous thought... Pine Tree had fallen in love?

“Mermando!” Mabel screamed as she saw her friend mermaid in the river along with the other sirens. The girl ran to the river sitting on the shore as the others walked to the river. Pacifica and Dipper sat near the shore, each next to Mabel, while the sirens made a slight bow toward Bill, who sat on the roots of a tree.

Mermando was the leader of the sirens and a very good friend of Mabel and Dipper. The boy half fish had whispered something to Mabel and the girl nodded with a smile as she took her brother’s shoulder. They both got up to go to the river, to some not so deep, the water up to their knees and Mermando and other sirens began to whip water at the twins, starting a small and funny war.

Dipper grabbed a small patch of mud and tapping Mabel’s shoulder, he pointed. The girl understood immediately, and with both hands the twins began to throw mud at the sirens. The sirens did the same, then the war was no longer only water, as the mud was also included.

 _This is fun_ , Dipper thought. This was what he needed, to de-stress, not only from the pressure of his feelings, but also from his life the other side of forest. _He didn_ _’_ _t want to leave Tornerose._

“Dipper, down!”

The boy reacted to the shout of Mabel and Dipper crouched before the ball of mud slammed into him from one of the sirens. Dipper heard the sirens gasp of horror; the younger twin looked up and had to make an effort to contain a laugh. Bill’s face was smeared with mud and he didn’t look at all happy.

Bill glanced toward the sirens, the aquatic creatures retreated slowly.

A laugh burst into the place and everyone looked at Pacifica, the blonde woman was laughing and small tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands were around her stomach. The twins started laughing, feeling a little more relieved. A ball of much larger mud slammed into Pacifica leaving the woman on the floor.

“That was a warm up.” Bill spoke while several mud balls began to fly out the water and were directed to the sirens and the twins.

Both species began to flee from the attacks of the guardian.

“Did you have fun?” Pacifica asked, rising from the floor and wiping the mud from her face.

Bill only snorted. Pacifica could say yes, the demon expression was very different.

☽✠☾

For the rest of the morning the twins were devoted to having fun with Bill. The Guardian had seemed tense but after the small battle in the river, the King of Tornerose again seemed to be the same as always. And so I mean teasing and snide and cutting remarks. The evening fell in the small kingdom of the forest and Mabel had also fallen asleep. Pacifica offered to take the girl to the cabin; she would be responsible to take care when entering and not encounter any of the tutors.

Dipper felt a hand stirring his hair.

“There was still some dried mud.” Bill said.

Dipper was speechless, _Demons! This is what I wanted to avoid!_ The boy saw his Guardian walk away; Bill turned to him and moved his hand to indicate Dipper to follow. Dipper began walking behind the demon, was it his imagination or Bill seemed to slow his pace to be at the same pace as Dipper? The last he wanted was for Bill to see his face.

“It’s assumed that there should be no secrets between us, do you remember? Did something bad happen to you?”

“Huh?” Dipper asked puzzled, he had no idea what to say. “No, i-it’s just that our birthday’s coming up and I think the nerves are finally setting in at becoming an adult.”

“I think you call it responsibility. It’s funny because when you should use it to be justified.”

Dipper sighed a little more relaxed. He shouldn’t be nervous, Bill was still Bill. The human attempt to find out where Bill was guiding him; This was a part he didn’t know of Tornerose.

“Where we are?”

“It’s a little hideaway. I used it when I wanted to escape from the responsibility of being a _King_.”

Bill extended his hand to Dipper, the guy accept it, trying to hide his emotions and Bill quickened his pace. Dipper had to watch his way, if he didn’t want to stumble. They were walking for two minutes until Bill stopped. Both were facing what appeared to be a stone wall, perhaps a cave which had closed. The demon waved his hand softly and Dipper watched as the wall was divided in half.

Inside the hideaway, Dipper saw a waterfall and the water falling over a pond. Various colorful flowers were around it, had a few trees but enough to hide them from overhead view. Fireflies danced over flowers and its reflection in the clear water was majestic.

“Never have you shown us this part." Dipper had separated from the demon to travel around the clearing.

Bill reacted. It’s true, this place was his and no one else’s, but showing it to Pine Tree had been an unconscious act. “Well, see it as a gift.” He sounded unconvinced, lucky the boy hadn’t noticed.

“Gift? No, I don’t think so, Mabel would enjoy this more. I’m sure she would have a party here and dance with everyone.”

“You don’t dance?”

Dipper shook his head, “If we are alone it’s easy, but I’m a disaster if I dance in pairs. Once I danced in Gravity Falls in such a way I gave Wendy a swollen eye.”

Bill let out a laugh that resounded throughout the place. Pacifica had told him that story. “You can’t be that bad.” He said as he wiped an imaginary tear. The younger twin muttered before the mockery of Bill, although he should already be accustomed to it. The boy felt his hand was taken by a gloved hand and the other hand was wrapped around his waist. “ _Let_ _’_ _s test that out._ ”

Dipper felt his body tense when Bill stepped forward and he instinctively stepped back. The demon began to move sideways, guiding the smaller man in a little waltz which was just beginning. Two figures slowly danced across the small clearing, the natural light of the place along with the fireflies light created a magical atmosphere.

“ _[I know you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2j6sDmml1-c), I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam, and I know it_ _’_ _s true that visions are seldom all they seem._ ”

Dipper never heard Bill sing, and doubted that the guardian often did. A part of him was excited then remembered that it was for his birthday, and not because he was special to Bill, this also could have been given to Mabel or any other person.

The demon gave him a lap around and as Bill approached him.

“ _But if I know you, I know what you_ _’_ _ll do._ ”

They were so close they could almost feel the other’s breath on the other. Electric blue eyes of his guardian were so deep and mesmerizing. Bill was a few inches taller than him; Dipper just had to put their feet together to be face to face.

Both stopped waltzing, the hand that was on his waist disappeared to be in his other hand, Silence reigned for a few seconds.

“ _You_ _’_ _ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._ ”

It was Bill who was under his gaze to approach the face of Pine Tree, ignoring the thousands of voices that shouted that this was right and wrong and before he could even touch the lips of man, Bill reacted and forced the boy a sleep, Pine Tree ended up lying on his chest.

 _What_ he was about to do? That nasty feeling that brought his downfall couldn't be happening again. _Not again._ That was silly, true love doesn’t exist and has never existed. That’s why the would spell never fade... Or if there was any way?

Bill looked at Pine Tree sleeping peacefully. It was a long time ago that he needed to use sleep on the twins. At what point he had stopped using magic in them?

There was no point in thinking about that right now; It was time to take the boy to his home.

☽✠☾

Entering the home was easy; Tomorrow the foolish elderly might not suspect anything as to why they ended asleep in the kitchen, playing those silly games. Bill didn’t need interruptions. The boy was still levitating beside him, sleeping, and waiting for everything to be forgotten by both in a short time.

But Bill didn’t want to forget what he was about to do. _He didn_ _’_ _t want..._

Finally the demon managed to reach the attic, Mabel slept peacefully on her side of the room, surrounded by all those dusty stuffed animals. Bill gently left Dipper lying on his bed and covered him from the cold.

_He’ll be very sad if something happens to Mabel._

Bill recalled the moments Pine Tree had felt sad. When Shooting Star was sick, when Crescent was about to go to prison, when the boy had fallen from a tree... When he learned of his stolen wings. Before he had enjoyed those moments but now he hated to remember the sad look of the boy.

He no longer had any right to mock Pacifica.

The guardian walked to the bed of Mabel, invoking his blue fire and surrounding the girl.

“ _I ̡r͟͢͟ȩvo͢k҉̡e th͏̛͏e̷̢͢ ͞͡ş͢p̷̶ęll.̨͝_ ”

The fire began to engulf Mabel in a fire, illuminating every corner of the house with a bright blue flash.

“ _I͘͏̸̴ ҉r҉̶e̶͟͞͠v̴͜͞o҉̷k̸̷͏e͠҉ ̴̛͘m҉̢͟͜y̶ ̨͜s҉̵͘͜p͜͞e̸͘l̕͢l̕͝҉!҉̷͡_ ”

Bill was pushed away when the fire left expel a wave of force, disappearing and returning in the dark of night.

_T̛͝҉h̛҉ę̷̸̶͜ ̸̨͝s̡͠҉p̶͞͞͝e̵̵̵̢l̷̨̕͢l̛̕҉̢ ̵̵͞w̶̨̕͞il̶̡̛l̷̡͜͞͡ ̧͏̨l̵̶a̢s̷̵t̵͟͜͡ ̷̢̢̛ţ̶̶̨͘i̷̷̵̡̕l̴̛̕l ̵̶̛͟t͠ḩ̸̷̢e̵̴͝ ͠͝͠ȩ͏̴n̷d̵͡ ̧҉̨o̴f̸̷͞҉ ̨̕͏t̶̴͟͠͞i͏̨m̢̕͜͟e̕͡!̷̸͘̕ ͘͢͡N͘͢͠o̢͝ ̕҉̛p̷̴͟͠ǫ̵̨̨w̵̡̢e͟͠҉̴ŗ ̸̷̕o̕͝ņ̶ ̨̨҉̸͝e̢̡a̶͢͞r̷͟͠t̶̡̛̕͡h̶͞͞͞ ̨͏th̛̛͢a҉̴͝t͢͝ ̢͏͘͞a̵͡͝͞l̨̛̕͡t̴͝e҉ŗ̴̵͘҉!̷͟͟_

_҉̴T̸̵̵͢͞h̸̸͢e̵̕͢͝ ̡̡̕͜͡s̵̨͢͢p͟e̸͠͏̡l̡͡l̸͟͜ ̶̧͘͟͞w̡͝i̵̶̵̡͡l̸̴l͝͏̕ ̵̨͘͞l҉a̴͟͜s̷̢͘͢͢t̛͠ ̵̶̨͘͞t̡i͞҉҉͡l̡͟l҉̴̡̕ ̢̨̢͜th̴͢҉ę̷̕͜ ̨e͢͡͏͡͞n͢͠d̸̢̧͠ ̵̵͢͠o҉̢҉̧f͘͡͞͝ ̵̕͟t̸̵̨͜͡i̕͟m͢҉e̡̧͡҉̵!͟ ̨̧N̷͝͏̧o̷̕͝ ̛p̶̡͜o̢͠w͟͟͠͏e̢͏͘͠r̢͘͝ ̕̕͟ơ̕̕͞n̶̶̢̛͜ ҉̵̶e̡͜͝҉ą̨̛̕͢r͜͏t͠h̛͜͟ ͠t҉̕ha͢͟͠ţ̸̶͠ ̕͢͡͞a̴̡̛͢l̴͘͞͡͞t̶̶͟͠e̷̛͢͢r̴͡!̷̶̢͏͞_

_̧̧͜T̕͏̕͡h͘͟e͜҉͜ ͏̶̛̕s̶̵͜͢͡p̷̢e҉̨͟l҉̕l҉ ̛w̧͘i͝҉̴͢͜ļ̵̛͝l͡͏̴ ̧͘͟l̴̢͏ą͢͡s̸͏̡͟t̢͞͏͜ ͢t̢i̵̡̕l͟͢l̨͟ ̶̷̢t̶h҉͢͟҉͝e̛͢͞͞ ̸̧͘҉e͜͝n̕҉d͏̷̷ ̷̶̵̢o̸̴̕͞f̵͢͢ ̵͟͢t̨i̵̴̷m̡̨͞e͜͝!̧̛͜ ͏̵͢N̷̨͏͜ơ̡̕͡ ̸̧͜҉p̷̨̛͡o̸͠͠w̵͘e̵̴̢͜r͞͏͜ ̴̵͠͏o̶̧ņ̢͡͞͏ ͢͠e̡͞͝a͡r̕҉t̡h͜ ̶͝͏t̴̢̕͢͝h̢͝a̢͞t̶ ̧̕a̧͜l͏̵͜t̵̢͡ę͝r̵͟!̶͘͘_

There was no way to help Shooting Star, no way to avoid Pine Tree’s suffering.

If Bill Cipher hadn’t been so focused on each repent of his actions, he might have turned and observed a shine coming from the boy’s forehead, as if trying to find a way to save them from this unavoidable darkness.

And as the brightness appeared, it died instantly.


	8. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way to avoid a disgrace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little monsters, I'm so sorry for the delay but as promised, before the end of this month I accomplish update this story. Now I have only to overcome the end of Gravity Falls... I'll never get over it! It is a caricature they said, you will not feel devastated at the end they said. I hope someday to go to the US to find the statue of Bill... and shake his hand.
> 
> Sorry if I have mistakes but I'm so busy with some tasks, so indicate them and I will correct later.
> 
> Update: 29 - Monday - February - 2016
> 
> Edit: 03 - Sunday - April - 2016
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

It was a beautiful and quiet night, the stars shone as if they were small diamonds glued to the night sky, there was no wind but the atmosphere around was fresh, something rare despite being summer. Everyone was asleep without any concern over what they would eat tomorrow.

At the sensation of a cold liquid running over his face from his hair to his chin, the guard got up quickly and before he could even fight who dared to wake him, he swallowed his words when he saw his Queen standing before him.

“Your Majesty.” The General bowed slightly.

The Queen gave a glance at her General and she walked around. The fire boiler was off, the only light in this dirty place was lit candles in lanterns hanging on the walls. Giffany returned her gaze to the man. He hadn’t even cleaned the water running down his face, dirt from his face as dark drops fell from his chin.

“Where’s everyone? Why are they not working on what I asked them?” Giffany took a few steps away from this man.

“The work’s done... They’re sleeping, Your Majesty.”

The woman turned her gaze to him, her eyes sparkled with anger but her face remained calm. “They are... _Sleeping_? That must be a joke.” The General felt the blood drain from his face and a cold death went through his face as the woman walked around the place so peacefully. “The biggest enemy of this kingdom is approaching, the plan which I’ve been creating for eighteen years hasn’t been set up and you’re telling me that the guards are sleeping instead of protecting the kingdom?”

“Your Majesty, you must understand,” The soldier swallowed spittle but his throat was still rough. “We are all very tired and adjusting those things to the front door is not something which is done in the day or the next.”

Giffany narrowed her eyes and started walking away from the man, heading for the exit of the room. “You’re right; It’s not something which is done in a day or the next. But let me tell you this, if that thing is not ready before this new day is over, I myself will take care of your heads.”

And having said this, Giffany went out and slammed the door with a latent fury.

The soldier dropped on the floor, even his arms shaking. He swiped off his sweat and the water from his face, his other hand went to his neck and this time his throat felt like a desert.

☽✠☾

Dipper fiddled with his hat. It was the fifth time today he had but the summer heat was simply unbearable and the sun’s rays managed to slip into his face. The man glanced toward his twin, Mabel was running in the small garden with a ridiculous amount of energy, collecting small flowers and fruits to sell.

Dipper smiled. Mabel was so excited, after all, tomorrow they would be eighteen, they would be finally adults and would be free to make their own decisions.

At that, Dipper wondered what he wanted to do with his life. He knew that Mabel wanted to design dresses and continue to take care of the little garden, while he might write books or would take care of the pawn shop but to remember the debt collectors of Stan’s, made him abandon the idea.

Although there was something which both twins wanted more than anything – It was to be in Tornerose. The magical forest was like a second home for them. They were happy living with their Grunkles but nothing compared with the excitement of living in Tornerose, where there were no secrets for them.

Dipper shifted his gaze beyond the forest. They hadn’t returned to the forest in a few days and it made him homesick. Especially when he hadn’t seen Bill or some of his friends, not even Pacifica had come or appeared near the shack.

The last thing the boy remembered was that they had made a small mud battle with sirens, then Mabel went with Pacifica and he was left alone with Bill. Then he was guided by Bill to his hiding place, both started dancing and Bill had approached him and –

“Hello? Is there anyone living in that head?”

“What? Sorry, Mabes. I wasn’t listening, what were you saying?”

Mabel rolled her eyes and continued to talk about any subject; She knew her brother wasn’t paying attention, all his attention was directed to a certain place, where a Guardian lived.

She wasn’t stupid and could distinguish the symptoms of crush several miles around and the patient in this case was Dipper. Her little brother finally growing up. And the new crush was Bill, their Guardian and their best friend for six years.

If there was anyone who could understand Dipper – Better than her – That person was Bill without hesitation. And if there was someone who could withstand the odd behavior of the Guardian – Besides Pacifica – It was Dipper. Both were perfect for each other, how’s it they hadn’t noticed yet? Or maybe they did but for being big clumsy, decided to ignore it.

Mabel let out a slight laugh as she shook her head. Dipper had found his true love before her. The simple idea made her feel happy.

“Mabel?”

“Sorry, DipDop, I think today my head is in the clouds.” Dipper rolled his eyes, “Come on, you can’t blame me; Tomorrow is a very special day for us. We’ll be adults and the world will be ours.”

“With those words you sound like Bill.” The twins started laughing.

“Isn’t it weird?”

“What thing?” Dipper asked, Mabel sounded worried.

“Neither Bill or Pacifica have appeared for days. What do you think they’re doing?”

“Who knows. Things just magical creatures can do.”

Mabel stopped her pacing and looked to Dipper. “Perhaps they’re preparing a surprise party. All my life I’ve wanted a surprise party.”

Dipper laughed at the nonsense Mabel said. He really loved to see her happy and smiling; He didn’t know what would become of his life if something happened to Mabel.

For most of the morning, the twins spent time on making jokes and talking about the great party they would do tomorrow and throughout the rest of the day. “We won’t stop until our feet explode.” Mabel had said. Dipper snorted at that, but it might be possible; After all, Stan was going to profit from this party.

When the twins came to leave the harvest of the day, inside the cabin they looked at the clock, it was exactly two o’clock in the afternoon. It was time to go to Tornerose.

The twins were about to leave the hut to go straight to the forest, but before even being far enough away they heard the shout of Stan asking them to go to town to finish some errands.

Mabel shrugged. “You go and have fun. I’ll catch up later.” And having said the twin woman re-entered the hut.

Dipper sighed resignedly and waving his hand, he ran into the woods where beyond a wall of thorns waiting for him was all his friends.

☽✠☾

Bill Cipher felt tired, long ago he didn’t feel that way. He never needed to sleep but after a night of insomnia, he really needed it right now more than anything. His head felt horrible and all for a damn day. And that day was the morning after this sunset.

It was assumed that he would enjoy it; Glad that his revenge would come soon. So, why did he feel so empty? Oh, of course. Why, those twins would suffer and he didn’t want to see them suffer. Before he would imagine Giffany’s face, crying for the loss of the heir to the throne. But now all he saw was to Shooting Star, lying on a bed and never to wake up, and beside her Pine Tree, crying and going crazy by the loss of his best friend.

Bill couldn’t close his eyes and avoid seeing the future of his own stupidity.

He couldn’t remove his own curse. Wow, he was very great to create a highly powerful spell, but also very stupid. There was no way to break the spell; The kiss of true love doesn’t exist.

A presence running through the forest put him on alert. There was no need to panic, after all it was Pine Tree who just arrived in Tornerose. But still, with his birthday so close, nothing assured him that the kid wouldn’t soon discover the truth about his family history.

“Bill!”

Bill Cipher jumped from tree branch to the ground as the Pine Tree’s shout was heard by his sharp ears. And quickly went to meet with the younger twin.

The demon hadn’t seen the boy for nearly a week, after having put him under a spell to make him sleep. He no longer used magic on any of them for some time, at what point did he stop using magic? Bill Cipher decided to ignore that question and the latent pulse was born, where it was supposed to be a heart that he didn’t need.

“Pine Tree.” Bill greeted the boy with his typical sly smile. “You couldn’t have come at a better time; For a moment I thought you had decided to forget about this humble forest.”

“Forget Tornerose? Never! This place’s our second home.”

Bill smiled at the simple explanation of the human. He could feel it, Pine Tree loved being in the woods, as if he belonged to this world. And for those moments, Bill forgot that the child was going to return to his own world, outside of this wall of thorns.

“Besides,” Dipper continued talking, leaving a slight blush on his cheeks. “That would mean that we wouldn’t see you anymore.”

Dipper felt an extra weight lean over his body, a pair of arms catching him in a hug. “I feel special.” Bill said, no mocking tone; He sounded so sincere.

Pink faded from his cheeks to become a cute red to the point that he could be compared with a tomato; He just prayed that Bill wouldn’t notice or he could die of shame. “Well, I mean not only to you, I mean everyone in Tornerose! I couldn’t live if I never see them again.”

Bill was grateful that Pine Tree couldn’t see his face or the boy might be surprised by the face so serious that the demon had right now.

 _No_. Bill thought. There’s still this only option. He just hoped Pine Tree accepted it.

“Pine Tree,” Bill started to speak, moving away from the child and walking in front of him. “Tomorrow, your world will change, and it’ll be in good or bad way. And I’ve been wondering, what’s it you will do?”

Dipper stood for a moment in silence. “Well, we haven’t yet thought it out. Maybe we’ll open our own business. Of course we may not have much time to come to Tornerose but we’ll try to visit more often.”

Bill bit his inner cheek, savoring some blood sliding down his tongue. “This may sound very rushed, but,” He had never felt so nervous in his life, well, there was once but that was long ago, when he was young and ignorant of betrayal, “I – All of us, would be very happy if you... If you and Shooting Star wanted to live in Tornerose.”

Dipper’s eyes twinkled at Bill's words, “You’re serious?”

“Of course! I never lie to you. What do you say? You guys would like to live in Tornerose?”

“Of course!” Dipper shouted, hugging the Guardian, in the moment when he realized what he was doing quickly separated from him. “Sorry, it was the emotion of the moment, haha.” Dipper wanted to hit his head against a tree. “I’m sorry but I have to go, I need to tell Mabel and my Grunkles! We need to pack and – ”

Bill smiled at the look of excitement of Pine Tree; The boy could hardly believe the good news. “You don’t have to wait until after your birthday, you can live with us right now.”

“Now?” The excitement vanished from the face of Dipper. “Bu-but tomorrow we’ll have a party a-and not ha-have time to say go-go-goodbye.”

“Dipper.” The boy stopped stammering and turned his gaze to the guardian, Bill never used his name. “I know you can convince Mabel to leave the party for another day. We all have a big surprise for you.” Bill decided to lie at the last moment but it was necessary to protect the twins.

 _Surprise?_ Mabel loved surprises; she wouldn’t hesitate to come. “Don’t worry; We’ll be here before nightfall.” Dipper gave a glance to the demon before going running to the exit of Tornerose. He could go at a slower pace, after all, he was going to live here, but he simply couldn’t contain his excitement.

Bill saw Pine Tree disappear among the trees of the forest. He was sure everything would be okay. Mabel would be safe, Dipper wouldn’t be saddened and Giffany, well, maybe the news of her children going missing would be much more pleasant.

☽✠☾

“Only a few errands, ha!” Mabel complained loudly.

Stan had sent her to the town to bring some things that was stored in the pawn shop and she was going to spread them with Stan’s friends. Mabel thought they were just a few knickknacks but actually found three bags of mysterious stuff. It was then she cursed herself for her good heart and duty she felt about helping people.

Now she had finished distributing whatever what Stan had been kept in the pawn shop; She hoped it was something not going to get them into trouble like last time. She was hoping to hurry home and take a shower, carrying all those heavy things had made her sweat, well at least now she understood Dipper. Her brother wasn’t the strongest but he was the quicker of the two.

When she was free and before anything else could happen, she would go straight to Tornerose. She had a plan in place for their birthday and she was one hundred percent sure all friends would help. Dipper would appreciate it after.

Mabel saw a small bush of strawberries and a new idea popped into her head. She would prepare a cake with strawberry jam and take it to Tornerose. Today they could pretend it was their birthday and celebrate with their friends and magical creatures.

_Great idea!_

Excitedly she approached the bushes, luckily she always brought a small bag tied to her waist, Carefully plucked the small red fruits and commodities in the bag, slowly the small bag was filled with enough strawberries.

The neighing of a horse was heard and the girl looked back up. Along the way travelers often used, on a beautiful black horse sat a young man, maybe a few years older than her. He had the palest skin she had seen and by the clothes he wore, she could tell it was someone from the nobility. The young man had jet-black hair but it wasn’t short but yet not too long to not be hairstyle of a man.

“Oh, great.” The young man watched her and he quickly got off his horse. “I finally found someone.” He walked toward her and asked politely: “I’ve been traveling for two days, I hope you can answer me, is this the kingdom of Gravity Falls?” Mabel nodded, “At last, then you can tell me where the castle is?”

“The castle is in that direction, just a few hours from here.” Mabel pointed her finger while giving a warm smile. The young man smiled back.

“Thank you, my father received a letter asking for help and he sent me. By the way, I’m Robbie.” The young man, Robbie, extended his hand toward Mabel.

“Mabel.” Mabel extended her hand, shaking hands with Robbie.

“Thanks Mabel. You’re very kind; Not all treat strangers well.”

“Well, you told me your name and I mine, so we’re no longer strangers.”

“I like you Mabel. I hope to see you here again; I may need someone to show me around the kingdom.” Robbie mounted his horse taking the reins to guide the horse in the direction indicated by Mabel.

“Count on me for whatever reason. If you’ve time tomorrow maybe you can go to my birthday party?”

“Yeah, hopefully we meet again.”

The horse ran off as Robbie gave the signal. Mabel waved her hand in farewell.

She couldn’t stop smiling, today she had met a new friend and that fact alone made her feel happy with herself. She must tell Dipper; Her twin wasn’t very sociable but he always supported every decision she made.

Without thinking twice Mabel took the bag with strawberries inside and ran toward the cabin.

☽✠☾

Dipper finally came out of the wall of thorns, they slowly returned in place, blocking the way to the enchanted forest. Increasing speed slightly on his walk, Dipper found the path to the shack; He only hoped Mabel had already arrived or he would have to go to town to look for her.

He was going so fast he was unaware of the other figure running toward the cabin. Both silhouettes ended up colliding with each other, causing both to let out slight moans of pain from the impact received.

"Mabel?" Dipper saw his sister and some strawberries were scattered around.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed and uncaring that all the fruit she had picked was now scattered over the ground. She stood up and helped him to get off the ground.

 _It was now or never_ , both twins thought.

“I’ve something very important to tell you!” They said in unison. Let out a laugh Dipper and Mabel smiled. _Synchrony of twins_ , “Well, you start.” They returned to say at the same time.

“Ok, me first.” Mabel spoke before Dipper and he nodded, to show their twin telepathy. Dipper look with watchful eyes Mabel, she looked more enthusiastic, the goods news could wait. “Today I met a guy and before you can say something,” Mabel continued to Dipper, who had rolled his eyes, “He’s very friendly and is not a lout.”

“Mabel, are you sure? You said the same of Gideon and he turned out to be a terrible pain for everyone.”

Mabel shivered at the memory of her former crush; Gideon was a subject she preferred to avoid remembering. “I’m one hundred percent sure. Besides Gideon wasn’t a lout, he was creepy but never did anything to hurt me. But the point of this, he’ll be in Gravity Falls for a few days and asked me to show him around the place. Besides, maybe tomorrow he can come to our party, then you can see for your own eyes he is no lout.”

Dipper’s face becomes serious. Mabel looked happy, incredibly happy for this guy. And she really seemed very excited at the idea of this guy came to the shack. Dipper trusted her, the girl knew several fighting techniques so if that stranger tried to do something to her, Mabel would come out on top.

But then there was the news about living in Tornerose; Dipper was very happy that both would live in the forest.

“What do you have to tell me Dipping Sauce?”

“Ah – ” Dipper rubbed his hand behind his neck, he had never thought about the possibility of Mabel staying, perhaps if both could visit often, nothing would change. “I already decided what to do with my life.” He said at last.

The brunette took the hands of Dipper. “Don’t hide any details.”

“I... I decided to live in Tornerose... I leave today.”

There were a couple of seconds of silence to Dipper felt as if they were hours.

“Wow, I didn’t expect that.”

“Mabel – ”

“But you’ll continue to visit me, right?”

How could he say no to those eyes? If there was something Dipper was very weak to and couldn’t lie to, it was the look of Mabel. “Of course, you too... You can come visit me.” Dipper hugged Mabel, at what time had both reached the same height? “ _Nothing will change._ ”

Mabel quickly swiped a few tears when the hug separated. He shouldn’t see her sad.

“It seems we’ve a mess between our feet.” Dipper pointed to strawberries which were scattered on the floor.

“Oh, of course... They were to make a cake.”

“The sugar ended a few days ago.”

“What? So soon? But I bought it a week ago, holy beans! Now I’ve to pick this up and get back to town to buy more sugar.”

“Hey, calm down, I’ll pick it up and you go buy that sugar to prepare this delicious cake.” Dipper began picking strawberries. “I’ll wait and when you’re back, we can go together. Bill said he had a surprise for us.”

Mabel nodded and this time she walked away toward the town. For the twins it was as if the world was to have run its course and all that adrenaline had vanished like smoke.

A few minutes passed, maybe thirty, when he finished collect each of strawberries and returned to the bag. He glanced toward the shack and, pace calmer, he started walking, thinking about how he should tell his Grunkles about his decision. He hated having to lie to them but they shouldn't know where he would live.

“Stan, Ford, McGucket, I’ve something very important to tell you.” Dipper started practicing a speech to convince his Grunkles to let him leave the house. “I thank you very much for these years all of you have cared for me and Mabel... Although actually we were to ones who to of you. Besides, once you forgot us at the market!”

Oh God, he couldn’t find a good way to say goodbye if it wasn’t bringing one of the painful memories of childhood... And most of his life. He wished it was Mabel who’d spoke for him; She had more tact for this. But she would stay in Gravity Falls.

Dipper walked down the familiar path to the small cabin. The boy looked up at the sky; The sun shone stronger than before. He was finally facing the door of the cabin where he had lived for eighteen years. He took a breath before taking the doorknob.

He must tell his Great Uncles he would go but he would visit. Yes, he would find a good way to tell them.

“You can do it Dipper.” The young man cheered to himself and with no more hesitation, he turned the knob to enter, perhaps for the last time, to his home. “Hey, I need to talk to you – ”

His words died in his throat when he saw his uncles or well, what appeared to be his Great Uncles.

In front of him were three monsters, a gargoyle, a sphinx, and a harpy. The gargoyle and sphinx were covered in green and red paint, and were holding a big birthday cake.


	9. Happy Messy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has a beta? This girl! The name is [ Silver_Serpent ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Serpent), thank you very much for taking the time to be my beta and help me with the chapters. If I could know I hug very strong, and I will prepare a cake but do not think it's something very clever because almost burned my kitchen the last time I had to cook. So far, the old chapters have already been edited, so I hope you like the new edition.
> 
> Now this scene is and will be my favorite of the original Disney movie, but when not included in the remake I was somewhat disappointed, since such a scene would have been funny to see in live action. So I decided to include it, you already know what it is?
> 
> Without further ado, the show begins, some may want my head at the end but hey! It was inevitable.
> 
> Update: 04 - Monday - April - 2016

Stanley Pines wasn’t a person that showed feelings very often. Though, he wasn’t completely insensitive. All, at least his family, knew what the expression he had right now meant. And no doubt it was the nostalgia, the cruel and inevitable farewell of his precious nephew and niece. If he could, he would have wished to let Dipper and Mabel choose their own fates but it wasn’t possible. They had accomplished their mission of caring for the kids and now it was time to say goodbye.

“Lee.” Ford dropped his arm over his shoulder. “You shouldn't make you sad.” His twin said but it was obvious in his broken voice he was also suffering. “Maybe we can visit them.”

“It’s easier said than done.”

The older twins let out a heavy sigh. They hadn’t thought this was going to be harder than it looked.

The sound of the door opening put them on high alert; this day had them on edge. McGucket came in happy and almost jumping for joy; Which wasn’t unusual to see their old friend in such a mood.

“What put you in such good spirits?” Stanley asked, raising an eyebrow. “Tell us; Perhaps can share some of that happiness with us.”

“Once I tell you the good news, you’ll stop being such a grouch! As you may already know, our nephew Dipper, a boy with brown, messy hair, reads books from an early age.” McGucket began to speak in a tone of joy and mockery. The older twins groaned at that. “I did extensive research on the birthmark on his forehead.” McGucket walked among them, making his way into the kitchen and taking pencil and paper, he drew the seven stars which his nephew had on his forehead. “I present to you the Big Dipper.” The inventor said proudly.

“That’s nothing new; The boy does his best to hide it from people’s jokes.”

“It’s nice to try to encourage us, Fiddel– ”

“No, my friends, I haven’t yet finished.” McGucket turned and on paper began to draw more constellations around the Big Dipper, until finally the paper appeared to be a star map. “Unlike you, my dear friends, I’m still talking to my son.” Stanley growled and Ford rolled his eyes. “Tate has been investigating the world and he sent monthly letters and reports from one of the greatest discoveries which may exist.”

“And what could it be?”

“Humans are beings who are born without magical abilities, but lately there has been a group of people scattered around the world are beginning to develop magic.”

“That’s possible?” Ford's eyes showed curious.

McGucket nodded. “They’ve something in common.” With a wave of his hand the star map floated toward them. “A printed constellation on their skin. A gift from the stars; They begin to show their magical abilities when they are surrounded by a lot of magic, as if they were a sponge.”

Stan and Ford looked at each other. Both couldn’t believe what McGucket was saying. It was too impossible, too risky and yet too hopeful.

“Wait a moment brainiac. What you’re trying to tell us is what our nephew might have magical abilities?”

The white-bearded old man nodded again.

“And the reason why he hasn’t developed them is because we’ve kept him away from it”

“In fact, my friend! Dipper’s body must have some magic accumulated in all these years of confinement.”

McGucket was right, all that bad mood what they felt moments ago vanished like mist and felt lighter. The old inventor was proud of his research and to help his family to continue, one way or another, united.

“We have to find them and say the good news.”

“Stop right there, Fidd.” Ford stopped his friend of run out the front door. “We must find a way to tell the truth without being too brusque, and I mean you, Stan.”

“What?! Why do _I_ have to be the evil twin?”

“Maybe because you never know how to shut up.”

“Hey, Poindexter, I kept my mouth shut for eighteen years; What makes you think I can’t tell him? I say what I’ve so it’s very easy to understand.”

“Oh come on, don’t transform this into another family drama.” McGucket separated both twins before they started to argue; Not as if this were to end in blows. No... For that he would be more concerned and perhaps ask for help. “The best we can do today is to prepare something for children; After all this we may not have to say goodbye.”

They had to thank McGucket for staying with them; he was a good friend and a great mediator in their discussions: harmless and non-harmless.

“Well, I think it’s a way to soften the blow.”

“Come on, comrades, it’s time to give our twins the best birthday possible. I’ll do the cake!” McGucket quickly ran to the kitchen, pulling each utensil and ingredient which the old harpy could use.

“Okay, well, in that case I’ll take care of the twins’ gifts meanwhile, you, Stanley begin to clean this place.”

“Wait! Only me?! I remind you that I’m no longer as agile as before!”

“Look, no excuses, Stan! You’re agile enough to escape from your debt collectors.”

He watched from his corner in the kitchen the fight of the older twins. The old man sighed and decided to ignore them, hoping this surprise party didn’t end in disaster.

☽✠☾

For certain times of day, Pacifica was completely free to do what she wanted. In short, a rest from Bill’s chatter and to care for the twins without acting as a spy, just as a friend, almost as mother when they were younger. God knew the real woman was falling into madness by each passing day. If Giffany hadn’t hurt Bill, the blond snake might feel a bit of pity for the Queen.

In some cases, she would walk through the woods or the village either as a human, which brought many unwanted glances, or as a mamba, without letting herself be seen; She still didn’t support the shrill cries of women and babies tantrums. But usually, she was always in her original form, giving her more freedom of movement.

Besides, in that way she was almost invisible and the secrets she heard could become valuable.

Like, perhaps Dipper’s not-so-secret: The younger twin was in love with her Master. And this demon was in denial about his feelings. If she could, not as if she hadn’t tried long ago, she would beat Bill Cipher for being so stubborn.

“There’s no such thing as love.”

Bullshit. Maybe she hadn’t yet experienced that strange feeling but that didn’t keep away from her knowing what love was. Love could be romantic, platonic, it came in many ways. And every time she saw Bill or the twins, she could feel that spark of excitement racing through her. And all she knew was she didn’t want to see anyone suffer because of a stupid revenge that had stopped making sense long.

She just had to trust Bill’s plan and all the danger would be gone like smoke tomorrow evening and the twins would _never_ have to know about this.

A slight burning odour filled her nostrils and Pacifica frowned. With a look, she sought out the origin of the fire. It came from Dipper’s and Mabel’s shack. Without delay, she slipped quickly up to the brink of the window, making sure that neither of her charges were in danger. But upon arrival, she found that it wasn’t one of the twins and there was no danger. Instead they were the three old monsters in human disguises, with a strange purple goo in all their clothes.

“Look what you did, Stanley! The kitchen is burned, gifts are destroyed and the house looks like a pigsty!” Ford shouted clearly furious at his twin, who apparently was the cause of this disaster.

“I told you we were supposed to use magic Poindexter, but no, Mr. I-got-everything-under-control never listens to anyone smarter than him!”

The mamba let out a slight hiss, almost a laugh. _This would be fun._

Ford rubbed the bridge of his nose; It was obvious to fight with Lee wasn’t going to lead anywhere. In addition, it was long since he had used magic.

“Ok, it’s a deal Stan.” Ford said, the gargoyle as the harpy nodded happily. “We’ll use magic, but when we feel Dipper’s or Mabel’s presence, we quickly transform, understand?”

“Oki Doki.” McGucket danced as if there were no tomorrow.

“Until you say something good, Ford.”

With a light blizzard created by them, the three elders changed into their original forms

“Ah! My back!”

No more to say, the three monsters returned to their old jobs. McGucket, with the help of his magic left the dishes like new and without any trace of sticky substances. With a slight movement of his feathers, the ingredients began to move by themselves. The old harpy opened the recipe book where a cake of several tiers was displayed. “Ok friends it’s time to cook. Just follow the steps and I’ll take care of the cooking time.”

Meanwhile, Ford was looking under Mabel’s bed for her scrapbook. His niece was a great at designing and creating clothes; He would ensure he gave them some gorgeous clothes with which his nephew and niece could be presented in the castle once this was over. “Huh huh!” The old sphinx began leafing through the pages until he found something. His smile widened when his eyes met the ideal designs. Now all he needed was cloth; Mabel’s trunk must have something.

Stanley used his magic on the brooms and mops to remove all the dust which was hidden in the house. Dusters rose toward the ceiling and corners leaving them clean of cobwebs. The gargoyle grumbled at the work his brother had given him. He gave a look around; McGucket had succeeded in eliminating the grime of the stove and the ingredients had begun to form the mixture for the cake. Stanford was at the head table, unwrapping a red fabric and drawing lines on it.

Lee rolled his eyes. _Red?_ Everyone knew that fashion among royalty was green. His brother was going to need help.

Ford finished drawing lines and began with the hem on the fabric. Now it was just a matter of cutting and sewing. With a little magic, the scissors and fabric rose and began to work. The scissors began to cut down the path of the lines and Ford would take care of piecing together. With needle and thread in his clutches he began to embroid the top of the dress, while scissors trimmed the sleeves.

The gargoyle saw his brother so busy, he shot a beam of magic into the fabric turning it from red to green.

“Stan.” His brother shot him a look and returned to his work and whispered. “Red.”

Wow, helping his brother was going to be extremely difficult, as pigheaded he was.

“Green.”

This time even the thread had turned green.

“Red.”

Stanford came between his brother and the clothes and turned the fabric back to its original color. But that didn’t stop Stanley from annoying his brother and transforming the thread again to green.

Stanford turned quickly back and saw his brother turned it back so he painted the stone wings in red. Stanley returned the spell turning Ford’s fur and mane green. The older twin moved the unfinished clothes away and began to cast spells at his twin and counter-acted the spells sent his way. Oblivious to all this was McGucket, who was trying to put the huge cake in the oven.

Pacifica was still in the window; If she was in her human form she would be laughing so hard right now, but she doubted anyone would even hear her with all this noise. Then something threw her flying into the branch of a tree. The mamba shook her head and watched in horror as most of her bright purple scales were changed to red and the tip of her tail was green. _Those idiots had bewitched her and her scales had paid the consequences!_ Pacifica fell to the ground and dedicating a murderous look toward the house, she went into the woods.

On her way, she met Mabel and another young man who she didn’t know. With her natural stealth, Pacifica approached carefully to hear the conversation between the two young people. Noting the look of Mabel, Pacifica deduced that her friend had found a new crush, only this time her eyes had a twinkle and red cheeks were warmer. Will this be possible? Is this what humans call love at first sight?

An idea emerged in her head; It may be crazy but it was worth the attempt.

Increasing her speed, she went deeper into the forest to be against the wall of thorns. She didn’t stop; She had to tell the news to Bill immediately, although the demon would mock her new colors.

Meanwhile, in the small cabin in the woods, things didn’t seem to improve with the colorful fight. Both Stanley and Stanford were painted from head to toe, red and green adorning their wings or feathers and fur. Stanford was doing his best to finish the suits and prevent Stan changing the color again. McGucket was oblivious to all this, the harpy finished decorating the cake, a layer of pink and blue decorations, followed by another floor with a blue layer and pink decorations.

Stanley and Stanford were preparing a powerful spell to end it once and for all with this absurd fight. Both threw their magic against each other, but in their slight carelessness, the suits were unprotected and the spell fell upon them, smearing both red and green.

“Look what you did Stan!” Ford shouted angrily.

“Your provoked all this!”

“Very mature of you!”

“Stop fighting! You two act like adolescents.” McGucket approached his friends and he took a look at the ruined suits. “Firstly, you can fix it with magic and secondly, if you knew our niblings then you would know that pink and blue are their favorites.” McGucket scolded his old friends and mended the twins’ presents, giving them new colors. “As if they were new. Now, you couple of knuckleheads can help me move the cake to the table.”

Ford and Stan walked resigned behind the harpy; McGucket was very patient when he had to deal with two sets of twins each day. Ford looked at the seven-story cake with two little dolls on top; A boy and a girl with both figures dressed like royalty. “The kids will be fascinated with this.”

Stanley used his heavy hands to take half of the plate whilst Ford took the other end and both creatures lifted the tray and carefully began to move. They were so close to placing the cake and then they could return to their human disguises.

The door opened and their brains stopped.

“Hey I need to talk to... You...”

The three monsters and the brunette were silent, not one of them said anything, not moving as if time had stopped.

“What’s going on here?”

In a sudden idea, Stanley took a smoke bomb and threw it to the floor, causing it to exploded and release a lot of smoke, covering Dipper’s view. The human boy closed his eyes, feeling a light breeze to enter the cabin. When he reopened his eyes his Grunkles were standing in front of him, carrying the tray with the cake and looking normal.

“But – ” Dipper tried to speak but was interrupted by Stan.

“Kids today don’t know how to differentiate between reality and fantasy, huh, Ford?” Stan was grateful that he was a master of lies.

“Yeah, you’re right Stan. Happy almost birthday Dipper.” Ford approached his nephew and taking him by the shoulder, the old man sat him in one of the chairs around the table.

“We were going to wait for Mabel but you’re also the birthday boy.” McGucket had a knife in hand ready to slice a piece of cake.

“But before – ”

 _Damn!_ It had to be the twins’ inquisitive nature that had trapped them in the act; They couldn’t escape the question and answer session.

“I told you kid, it was a trick, an illusion or maybe you ate something on the way.”

Did he imagine it? That may be true. Dipper looked up at his three Great Uncles. Suddenly his stomach felt heavier. Oh man, he didn’t know how to tell his relatives that he was going to leave the house.

McGucket placed the piece of cake on a plate.

“I need to tell you something.” Dipper spoke. His three Grunkles looked at him with watchful eyes, Dipper wanted them not to. “Tomorrow is my birthday,” His gaze remained on the giant cake and turned back his family. “And... I’m going from the house.”

The sound of a plate falling to the ground was all the response he got after those words.

“Listen to me young man.” Dipper had already expected Ford to be the first to scold him. “I supported you for 18 years in this place, along with these two, but the day after tomorrow you and your sister will go back with your mother and – ”

Wait, what? “ _Mother?_ ” Dipper asked, a look of confusion crossed his face. “But... She’s dead.”

At that moment Ford wanted to hit himself for his luck; Stan had fulfilled his wish.

“Dipper,” McGucket spoke, drawing the attention of his nephew, “We’ve something to tell you.”

The three elders sat, watching Dipper in front of them.

“We start with your parents.” Stan took the start of the conversation. “Your parents didn’t die in an accident as we told you and Mabel. Your father, well, he died a few years ago but your mother is still alive. She lives in the castle.”

“In the castle? Why she – ?”

“Your mother is... Is Giffany, the Queen.”

This wasn’t what he had expected. “Did something happen that made her leave us?”

“Dipper,” Ford took the course of this conversation, knowing where everything would end. “Before your mother was crowned, she got a very powerful and dangerous enemy.”

“The day you two were born and presented to the entire kingdom, was the day that marked your destinies.”

“He appeared, and although she asked him to forget all grudges, he ignored her... He ignored a mother who begged for mercy for her children.” Dipper could see Stan clenching his fists. “He approached you; You were just babies, but he didn’t care. That monster went to your sister and he cursed Mabel.”

“To Mabel?! Why her?!”

“We assumed that’s because she’s the heir to the throne.” McGucket said. “That spell was that she would prick her finger with the spindle of a spinning wheel and would be plunged into an eternal sleep, all that would happen on her eighteenth birthday, before sunset.”

Tomorrow before sunset? His sister was the kindest person, he couldn’t believe that something so devilish would happen to her.

“Your mother believed that to keep you safe, you should be away from the palace, you could grow up safe from him. But – ”

“Where’s He?” Dipper interrupted Ford. He had to know who was responsible for this, who was the villain who had condemned his sister.

“He returned to his hiding place like the scoundrel he is. He’s hidden in Tornerose.”

Dipper’s eyes widened, blood ran from his face and felt a cold death. Tornerose? No, it was impossible. Bill was the most powerful in the forest, he was the King! He would have told them anything about it – About this... Unless...

“What’s his name?” Somehow he managed to utter that question but something inside him didn’t want to hear the answer.

The look of his family hardened.

“Bill Cipher. His name is Bill Cipher.”

The air around him started growing heavy and if it wasn’t for that fact that he was already sitting, he was sure that he would have fallen to the ground; His body was shaking like an earthquake.

That wasn’t true. It had to be a lie! _A mistake!_

Bill wasn’t a monster!

Bill would never hurt them!

Bill was their friend!

Bill was his...

“Dipper?” Ford rose from his chair and tried to approach his nephew but the boy jumped up and ran to the door.

Ignoring the shouts of his uncles, Dipper went into the forest. He must go to Tornerose; _H_ _e deserved an explanation!_ Dipper needed to hear that everything was a lie; He had to hear it from Bill’s lips.

☽✠☾

Bill was watching the excited creatures fixing up the forest for their guests. In some ways it reminded Bill of his early years as a former guardian of the forest, when all was parties and pranks. Pacifica had arrived with fresh news and _a new look_ , even in human form her blond hair and scales on her legs were red and green.

Apparently, Shooting Star had a new crush. _Wow, what a novelty_ , Bill thought sarcastically. But according to his partner, the female twin looked different with this mysterious person.

Bill rolled his eyes.

The presence of Pine Tree entering the forest caught his attention. The boy had come too early; He still hadn’t finished preparing the surprise party. Well, he would think of a lie to entertain the boy.

Without further delay, Bill went to see the younger twin.

“Pine Tree, I knew you couldn’t wait a moment longer to return to your new home – ”

“Bill.”

There was something different, not only that, the child’s face was about to burst into tears judging by the way he had uttered his name. It wasn’t friendly, it was with fear.

“Pine Tree? What happens? Are yo–” Bill tried to take a step towards the child and put his hand on his forehead, but Dipper backed away. Dipper never did that. He had never rejected him and now he felt horrible.

“Bill.” Dipper tried to get the air back into his lungs. “Did you know Mabel was cursed?” _Please say no, that you don’t have any idea._

“... Who told you that?”

“My Great Uncles, they... They told me that a _monster_ had put a spell on her.”

If Bill had the ability to tremble with fear, he would. “Did they tell you their name?”

 _Please, this is not true..._ “Cipher. _Bill Cipher_.” Dipper closed his eyes, trying not to see Bill’s face but the image of Mabel appeared and he sighed in defeat. “Is it true?” Dipper looked him straight in the eyes, tears were so close to falling. “You did it?”

“Listen... Pine Tree, I – ” Bill tried again to approach him but like before, Dipper stepped back.

Pain, anger and betrayal were reflected in the tears that now fell from the boy’s eyes.

“No! Not this time, Bill! Because of you Mabel... _Mabel could die!_ You deceived us! You lied to us! _I_ – We trusted you! I hate you!”

Bill couldn’t say anything more, the child ran out of the forest and returned to the human world.

Pacifica ran hastily over, she had heard the screams of Dipper. When she finally arrived next to her Master, Dipper was gone and Bill had his back facing her.

“Go find that prince.” Bill's voice sounded broken, the Guardian turned and walked toward Tornerose.

“Bill – ”

“G̷o͞͝ ̕f҉̡̕i̴͘͟n̷͞͝d̷̵͠ t̕͡h̢͝a̕t ̴s͡t̵͘u͏p̛̕͟i͢͜d̷ ̴̨͝p̕r͠i̕nc̶͘e!͝”

Without another word Pacifica was transformed into a snake, fear in her reptilian face was clear and she fled to Gravity Falls, ignoring the blue fire that was beginning to wrap _Bill_ _Cipher_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was inevitable, what will happen?
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	10. The Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse is fulfilled and take an innocent life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what can I say, this story is so close to finishing, there are only two more chapters ... Sorry. Do not be disheartened after that I will continue with the other two stories in this series Hurrah! And my other fanfics... Something like that... Also new ideas that fell into my head.
> 
> Thanks to my beta Silver Serpent for helping with chapters. I still can not believe it.
> 
> Also.. OHMYGOD! 2000+ Hits and 140+ Kudos! Thank you very much!!!
> 
> Update: Sunday - 10 - April - 2016

Dipper lost track of time. He had been running since he had left the forest. He didn’t turn to ensure that Bill wasn’t following him, though he doubted that the demon had the slightest intention of doing so. He left the town behind until he sighted in the distance the castle. His mother was there. Without further thought, he ran to be at the great palace’s gates. Obviously the guards stopped him before he could even step inside.

The young adult demanded to see the Queen, claiming to be her son. At least three guards looked at him with some confusion and disbelief. He didn’t blame them after all; The Queen had give birth to twins and nobody knew what had become of them. Who seemed to be the General, according to Dipper, looked at him for a few moments before allowing him access to the interior of the castle, being escorted by the soldier.

Dipper looked around. The castle was massive; The view from the town hadn’t deceived in how big the place was. Several maids and butlers were running back and forth, as if they were fleeing or hiding, the fear on their faces was undeniable. He saw some framed pictures on the walls, all showing the former Kings and Queens with their families. Each of them showed a demeanor of elegance, most of their gazes made him feel less. Was his mother like them? For a second, Dipper could swear he saw the image of a woman and a man who was almost identical to him. Were they his parents? But not knowing any of them, he wasn’t sure.

Climbing up a long stair, brown eyes watched several soldiers carry giant black pillars, the highest ranking shouting to their soldiers to accommodate it properly or these large columns might fall on one of them; Whilst others were in charge of merging the pillars with each other. Dipper wished he could look closely at those huge pillars. They were _oddly_ familiar. The soldier saw the boy become distracted and took him by the arm, walking down another hall where they turned around.

Dipper could hear a woman shout, and God, she was furious.

“All you’ve been doing is complaining!”

“Your Majesty, please understand...” A man tried to speak firmly but sounded very tired and afraid of the fury of women. “The troops near the forest... They’ve been drained and inured due to these years of searching without results. Ciph–”

“He’s still _out_ there!” The woman turned to yell at her subordinates. Before her rabid shouts, Dipper was getting more nervous. “Is it that you don’t see why? It’s this day!”

The soldier coughed a little to attract the attention of the Queen and her followers; When had they walked into the room? All eyes were on him.

Dipper had to remind himself of the reason he had come to the castle. He came to seek help from his mother to save Mabel. She also should be worried about her daughter, maybe she had been looking for some way to save her from her terrible curse. Dipper was willing to help, even if the volatile woman before him was his mother.

“I brought a guy who claims to be your son, your Majesty.” The guard explained showing respect.

The woman narrowed her eyes and she walked toward them, Dipper gasped. The twins would have given anything to have met their parents, or at least one photograph, and now that he had his mother before him, Dipper didn’t know what to do. Hug her? Talk to her?... _What?_

Giffany inspected the boy in front of her. He didn’t seem to be over eighteen, tangled brown hair, brown eyes, dressed like a beggar, but she could was almost sure that this boy was her son by the resemblance that the brunette had with her deceased husband. She must just check one thing. Quickly, she lifted a lock of hair that covered the boy’s forehead. The birthmark was there.

“Yes, you’re my son. You look so much like your father.” She spoke very coolly, as if she didn’t feel any emotion. Had she not missed them?

Before Dipper could say anything, Giffany spoke again.

“What are you doing here? Is Polaris with you?”

Polaris? Who’s Polaris? Ah! Perhaps she was referring to Mabel. Wait! Did they have other names? “N-no, my sister still remains at home... I – ”

“Those idiots had to bring to you the day after tomorrow.”

Dipper frowned. No one called his Great Uncles idiots. Yes, he was angry with them but he hated that people speak of his family like they were pests.

“Holly!” Giffany turned her gaze toward a elderly servant. “Take Mizar to his room and shut all doors. Nothing goes in or nothing out.”

The old woman walked over to the boy and took him gently by the shoulder, turned them and started walking away.

Dipper looked back at his mother. She didn’t even give him a last look, however she returned to the tense meeting with the lords.

He wondered if he was doing the right thing by coming to the castle. But he didn’t have much time; Mabel’s life was hanging by a thread.

☽✠☾

Mabel watched through the windows, waiting for the silhouette of her brother to appear out of the trees, where he would enter the house and she would hit him and hug him for making her worry. But the more time passed and night was soon present in the town, her anxiety grew and grew.

She knew Dipper wasn’t in Tornerose. All his possessions were in their room and she was sure her twin had argued with their Grunkles. But Dipper wasn’t the person who ran away when a problem couldn’t be resolved easily. No, he stayed to face the problem. What happened to her brother to create all this concern for her and their Grunkles?

It was very late, so McGucket had sent her to rest but she couldn’t; She had to wait for Ford and Stan to come with her brother through the door. But of course, exhaustion had beaten her and when she awoke in the morning, her two Great Uncles had returned from their search. Without her brother.

Some tears threatened to show up. It was her birthday and she was going to celebrate it without her other half.

Mabel quickly shook her head and wiped away those tears. She had to think positively; Perhaps Dipper had gone to seek out for her a gift, she already had his. Dipper would die of happiness when he opened the beautiful book with a blue cover, a book where her brother could start writing his own history, his own findings.

_Yes, yes, yes, come on Mabel, you must cheer up. Perhaps Dipper would appear at the party. Maybe even Bill and Pacifica would come! Just ignore that strange feeling in your stomach, must be just your hunger getting to you._

She joined her Grunkles at breakfast. They hadn’t rested enough; Perhaps a glass of Mabel Juice could revitalize them.

Dipper has to appear... _Dipper has to appear._

A plate of eggs and bacon were placed before her.

Stan smiled at her and she to him.

Everything would be fine.

The show must go on.

The party would start in a few hours and she didn’t want to look dejected in front of all her guests.

She was going to look fresh and radiant when Robbie came... When Dipper was with her.

☽✠☾

She took too long to find the prince, even though she pressed herself to be faster, dusk and dawn had flown. Pacifica had no idea where the stupid prince could be right now. Gravity Falls wasn’t large but had several places scattered throughout the territory that made it look that way. Find what guesthouse he could have stayed in was a challenge.

The mamba had entered every place, reviewed every room; She had lost count of how many rooms she had checked.

The twins’ birthday was today and she hadn’t found the stupid boy!

For a moment she almost decided to return to Tornerose and tell Bill she couldn't find him. But her Master trusted her to find this guy and she wasn’t going to fail them. To Bill and the twins.

It was almost noon when she was able spot the youth, she moved a little faster to make sure it was the same person with whom Mabel had been speaking of. Yes, was the same boy.

Her body felt a little lighter, but the pressure on her persisted.

Without delay, she turned back to the forest. The wall of thorns opened and closed as she entered and searched Bill with her eyes. Not one of the creatures knew precisely where Bill Cipher was. If Pacifica was in human form she would roll her eyes and grumble. She had just found the stupid prince but now her dumb Master was lost. It was hardly likely Bill was in the home of the twins. And harder still she doubted that the twins were at home now that Dipper and Mabel surely knew the truth.

Pacifica found her King in a blaze of fire with several trees lying around him.

As Bill saw her, he said nothing but stalked towards her and the snake made a slight motion to the demon guiding him all the way that they had to go.

The prince, in his opinion, wasn’t a big deal, but he was to the liking of his goddaughter, not his.

The demon and snake had to wait, in their agony, for the young man to be completely away from the town and continuing on his way to wherever he was going. The young dark-haired mounted his horse and entered the forest.

Bill, for a moment, felt his luck could change. If he could take the prince to the castle and reunite him with Shooting Star and, one way or another, make both kiss and thus break the curse, then it would be worthwhile. Then he could return to see the twins and he could again see Dipper.

Bill gave an order to Pacifica to approach the black horse and scare it, making the horse throw the prince off.

Robbie rubbed the arm he landed on. Suddenly, his horse had thrown him to the forest floor. He was already late for his arrival at the castle, and if he was hurt, he would have to return to the village.

A blond man dressed all in black approached him and deprived of light by leaning over him. “Do you need something?” Robbie asked, a little confused by this man. He looked too fancy to be in this place. Maybe he was another nobleman?

“Yep.” Bill Cipher answered and giving him a blow on the head with his cane, the prince was knocked out. He wouldn’t spend his magic on this sucker.

The Guardian demon heard a faint hiss behind him, Pacifica agreed with him.

Bill dropped the unconscious prince on his horse, the animal still looked a little uneasy from the scare.

“We’ll need a much faster horse.” Bill gave a look at Pacifica, and if the mamba had lips, she would smile. This was the first time that she would be happy to be transformed into something other than human.

☽✠☾

The party had started and still no sign of Dipper.

All their friends and acquaintances were here. The gifts were piled on the table and Mabel wanted to open at least one but without her twin, what was the point of all this fun?

 _Come on, DipDop_ , she thought. The brunette wanted her twin telepathy to be true so badly right now. Their allergies hadn’t been playing up and that wasn’t a good sign. Her brother wasn’t in Tornerose, her brother wasn’t close to home and if her brother wasn’t around the town, then _where_ was he?

Candy and Grenda, her friends, approached her and tried to make her dance. Of course she went to the dance floor, but always with an eye for when her twin might appear.

Her Grunkles also seemed worried; However they didn’t depart from her side. She didn’t understand why, but maybe it was to keep her from looking for her twin and also ending up getting lost. She wanted to go to Bill or Pacifica to help her find Dipper. With every moment she spent without her twin was a martyrdom.

It would soon be sunset and DipDop still hadn’t appear. This day would end very soon; The first birthday she would spend alone.

_Dipper Pines, at least send a signal that you’re still alive and please come to your own party._

Her head began to ache. Great, just magnificent, now she would have a beautiful migraine at her own party, what else could go wrong? Mabel let out a low whimper of pain.

“Mabel? Are you okay?” Candy asked worriedly.

“Yes, sorry, it’s just... A little headache.” Mabel massaged her head.

“Do you need some water?” Grenda’s deep voice caught her attention.

Mabel nodded, shaking her head. Her head began to ache and her legs faltered a bit.

Candy and Grenda left her sitting on a chair near the gift table; They said they were going for a drink for her.

The female twin felt tired and her vision became blurred...

“Mabel!” The named heard the voices of her Grunkles from the other side of the house. The elderly ran toward her, they appeared desperate and worried.

Mabel couldn’t utter a word so all she could do was nod. Then everything was dissolved to her. It was as if her body wasn't under her control anymore. Mabel got up from her seat and began to walk; She just didn’t know where she needed to. She had to look for something, something she needed.

_Be͘f̷o҉r͝e͞ t҉he̢ ̕sun̛ se̶t͡s̡...͢_

Mabel tried to run away from home but she didn’t get far before Ford took her wrist, preventing her from taking a step further from his sight. The monsters saw Mabel’s eyes shine with a blue glow. Without saying anything, they snuck into the house where they could deal with Mabel’s condition without arousing suspicion.

_Be͘f̷o҉r͝e͞ t҉he̢ ̕sun̛ se̶t͡s̡...͢_

They looked for a rope while holding her with their own hands, trying to prevent their niece from leaving the house. They had to wait for the spell’s end. Mabel tried to escape and wriggle out of their grip.

_P̵ric̵̸k̶ ̡͘h̴̨̡e̡r̴̕͟ ̕f̢i̡nge̴r̷̕ ̴with̨ t̡̨h̕͞e̡̢ ͢nee͝dle̢͘͡ ̛of͜ ̧͢a̢͟ ̡sp̢̕͞i͟n̴͝ni҉̷n͘͡g͜͏ ̡̧wh͡e҉el..͠.̛_

Spinning wheel? She needed to find one... She needed to fulfill the order of the voices.

The blue glow in the eyes of Mabel began to decrease, returning to a combined tone between brown and blue.

_P̵ric̵̸k̶ ̡͘h̴̨̡e̡r̴̕͟ ̕f̢i̡nge̴r̷̕ ̴with̨ t̡̨h̕͞e̡̢ ͢nee͝dle̢͘͡ ̛of͜ ̧͢a̢͟ ̡sp̢̕͞i͟n̴͝ni҉̷n͘͡g͜͏ ̡̧wh͡e҉el..͠.̛_

The twin suddenly stopped moving and just delivered a simple and understandable word.

“Dipper...”

_R͟͡e̢̧͘͞͝m̧͡͏a͞҉i͝n͏ę̶͡d̷̵̨ ̷͡i̶̷͞n͝͏͝ ̵̨a҉̧҉҉̸ ̧̡̛d̴̨͞r͏͢e̕͡a̷m̷͜҉ ̡͜o̴f̸͜͠ ̵e̸̛͠͡ţ͠҉̵̧ȩ͢͟͠r̶n̷̴̕͝҉a̸̡̕͞l̵̨͘҉ ҉͜͏d͜͡e̡̛̛a̶t͠҉̨h̷͘͞.̵̢̧̧͜.҉̶̷͠.̵̡_

At that moment her eyes flashed with more force.

☽✠☾

Dipper was sure something that he hadn’t planned to celebrate his birthday locked in his own room. He had come to help his mother, to save Mabel. There must be a way out of this place. The only time the door was opened was when a maid came to leave his dinner, escorted by a soldier.

 _Think Dipper, you’re smarter than them_. He had no way out. If somehow he tried to escape through the window, he risked a fall and a visit to the doctor. Nor could he take the sheets and curtains as ropes, it was useless. Escape when the maid came to leave his food wasn’t the most feasible option. At first, because the guard looked like a gorilla. And second because he didn’t then know where to turn. It was obvious that his mother wasn’t the best option now.

Dipper dropped near his bed, he wanted to cry, he had made the wrong choices, one after another. His need to discover the mysteries of the forest, trust Pacifica, coming to the castle for help... Trusting Bill, seeking support from the demon... Falling in love with him. Mistake after mistake and now he must pay the price for his insolence, his stupidity – No, Mabel was the one affected in all this mess. His sister wasn’t guilty of anything.

“Sorry Mabel,” Dipper buried his head between his legs. At least so no one would see him cry. “I’m so sorry.”

A few tears fell from his cheeks to the floor, forming small pools of water.

He had made several mistakes in his life.

His forehead began to sting as if a spark of fire had fallen straight onto it. Dipper got up and walked to the nearest mirror; Perhaps some insect had bitten him. But he didn’t think it was possible, he knew the itching caused by bites.

The younger twin almost fell backward when he saw what was in the mirror. It was unbelievable and impossible. His forehead was shining and the birthmark was being lightened up like a path of light. That had never happened before, in fact, and he doubted that it could ever happen again.

His heart was about to have a heart attack. His birthmark was emitting a strange blue glow.

_B͢ef̕ore ţhe ̨sun͠ ͜set͞s͡..._

Dipper heard a faint whisper. Who said that? Here there was no one but himself. He was sure that the voices on the other side of the door couldn’t be heard.

_B͢ef̕ore ţhe ̨sun͠ ͜set͞s͡..._

His head looked everywhere in the room for the source of the sound. His eyes fell on one of the wall hangings.

The brunette ran to the tapestry and moving his hand across the fabric, he felt a different impression. The tapestry was covering a secret door. Cautiously, and making as little noise as he could, he removed the wooden board. The door gave a squeak as the boy twin opened it completely. The corridor beyond was dark and full of cobwebs and perhaps some other creeping animal.

_B͢ef̕ore ţhe ̨sun͠ ͜set͞s͡..._

The voice had returned and was heard from the other side of the aisle. Where did this hallway end? Dipper didn’t think anymore of it and entered the secret passage, closing the door behind him, just at the time when a maid came to leave him dinner and didn’t see the prince in the room, she came out screaming, giving the alarm to the guards.

☽✠☾

Pacifica galloped as fast as possible her equine body could, the black horse who carried the prince followed her rhythm but always remained slightly behind them.

Bill’s heart was beating too fast; The sun was about to set and the castle was still too far away. If only he had his wings he could go faster, perhaps he could transform himself or Pacifica into something much faster, but he didn’t want to draw unwanted attention from the guards and cause a scene.

He would later charge in to enter through the main gates and guards, then he would seek the twins and reunite Shooting Star and this fool. At least that way the girl would be with her true love when the curse begins, if it hadn’t already begun.

“Faster, Pacifica!” Bill shouted at the horse, the demon knew she was doing her best but it wasn’t enough.

Something inside him told him something much worse was happening and he wanted to ignore that feeling of guilt around him.

_Something was wrong._

☽✠☾

It seemed to infinite how many of stairs that were in the hall. Dipper wondered if this was some sort of maze for prisoners or in case of war.

_B͢ef̕ore ţhe ̨sun͠ ͜set͞s͡..._

There! He glanced at one of the many stairs and down it, it reached another hallway with a door at the end.

This didn’t make sense. His forehead was shining and now he heard voices, _why_ was this happening to him?

_P͜ri̡ck̷̴ h͜͠͞e͢҉̢r ̶͢f͠i̵ņ̵g̴͝e̢r͢͢ ̢̕͢w̴̛įt͢h͘ ̴̕͜t̵͢h͟ę ҉҉n͞e̵̡̛e̕͡͏ḑ͘le̶͘͡ ̷̡of̷ ͞a̷̧͞ ͘s̴p̵҉i̸n͟n̶i͝͡ng͘ ̧w̛ḩ͠ee̴̷҉ļ..͘͝.̧҉_

Another voice came from behind the wooden door, much larger than the secret door behind his room.

This time he didn’t run, it wasn’t necessary. What he was looking for was behind that door in the room beyond. His steps were slow but steady. He noticed the old lock around the chains and with a delicate touch, the lock fell to the ground with heavy metal chains. The impact with the ground and the door did open it slightly, tempting Dipper with its interior.

The young man entered the room. Hundreds and hundreds of spinning wheels were scattered and placed on one another, some looked burned, others torn apart; Not one was in good condition.

_P͜ri̡ck̷̴ h͜͠͞e͢҉̢r ̶͢f͠i̵ņ̵g̴͝e̢r͢͢ ̢̕͢w̴̛įt͢h͘ ̴̕͜t̵͢h͟ę ҉҉n͞e̵̡̛e̕͡͏ḑ͘le̶͘͡ ̷̡of̷ ͞a̷̧͞ ͘s̴p̵҉i̸n͟n̶i͝͡ng͘ ̧w̛ḩ͠ee̴̷҉ļ..͘͝.̧҉_

Dipper was looking around for something though he had no idea what, only that he needed to find it. It had to be hidden among all these old spinning wheels.

Something warm began to form behind him and Dipper turned to see little flashes of blue fire being born in different parts of the gigantic basement, like little fairies. They flew up together and formed a campfire shape around one of the spinning wheels. As if it were magic, the old spinning wheel began to reform, as if it had never suffered any damage. As splinters were removed, the wheel returned to perfect condition and a sharp needle seemed made of diamonds shone.

Dipper approached the enchanted item, ignoring the feeling as his birthmark and the fire began to shine with more and more strength.

_R̡͢e̢̡͠m̕͢a̴̡͟͝i̴̧͠ņ͜͞e̕͜͡͞d͟͡ ̨͠i͏̡͜͠n̕͠ ̨͢a͏̸̕ ̡̛͜͠҉d̴̕͏r̨҉̷̸e̴̕͠ą̸̨͟m̵̡ ̵̕͝͝͏o̷̢͘͘f̕͢͡ ҉e̸̡ţ̶̛͜e̢̡r̢̛͢͞ņ͞ą͢͏͡l̡̨͘͡͡ ̸̵d̢͠͞e҉̴a͟͝t҉͘҉h͡͞͠.̡͏̨.҉͏.̶̕_

☽✠☾

They were so close he could almost smile with relief, almost.

That strange, heavy feeling was still there but he was going to fix it. _He was going to fix everything!_ Yes, he never should have lied to the twins, he never should have tried to take revenge on Giffany through her children... But now he wanted to patch it up, remove all evil and if this went well, he would take off his crown and... And seek the forgiveness of all. He just needed to get to the palace before the sun went down behind the mountains.

Bill Cipher felt a sharp pain in his chest and the air began to disappear in his lungs. Without his strong grip on the horse reins he would have fallen.

His curse was affecting him too! Right now Shooting Star was looking for the spinning wheel. He had to be faster.

The demon gritted his teeth as another sharp pain shot through him, directly into his heart.

Something was wrong. His curse was taking place but not as it should be. What was happening?

"Faster!"

What was wrong?

_What was wrong!_

It was as if hundreds of thorns had been thrown at him and were now burrowed into his body. He could clearly feel the blood slid over his skin and blood beginning to stain his black clothes.

A scream which wasn’t his sounded. But it wasn’t Pacifica’s or Mabel’s, however it was still terribly familiar.

Pacifica had to stop before Bill fell off her back; They were so close to the castle. She turned her head to see her Master and what she saw left her in shock. Bill’s eyes were clouded, like tears were close to falling. She had never seen him so broken, even when they had met for the first time.

Bill tried to breathe through his mouth, his lips were split and throat dry.

“ _Pine Tree._ ”

☽✠☾

Dipper no longer had full control over his body, instead he had let his impulses act and they told him to walk to the spinning wheel. He had never seen a more beautiful object; This could only be the product of magic.

_R̡͢e̢̡͠m̕͢a̴̡͟͝i̴̧͠ņ͜͞e̕͜͡͞d͟͡ ̨͠i͏̡͜͠n̕͠ ̨͢a͏̸̕ ̡̛͜͠҉d̴̕͏r̨҉̷̸e̴̕͠ą̸̨͟m̵̡ ̵̕͝͝͏o̷̢͘͘f̕͢͡ ҉e̸̡ţ̶̛͜e̢̡r̢̛͢͞ņ͞ą͢͏͡l̡̨͘͡͡ ̸̵d̢͠͞e҉̴a͟͝t҉͘҉h͡͞͠.̡͏̨.҉͏.̶̕_

The male twin stopped in front of the spinning wheel, blue fire moving toward the needle where it moved like a whirlpool, while a loop of fire moved toward his hand, as if trying to tell him something. He looked at the glow in his hand and then on the needle. His hand slowly got closer to the needle.

_R̡͢e̢̡͠m̕͢a̴̡͟͝i̴̧͠ņ͜͞e̕͜͡͞d͟͡ ̨͠i͏̡͜͠n̕͠ ̨͢a͏̸̕ ̡̛͜͠҉d̴̕͏r̨҉̷̸e̴̕͠ą̸̨͟m̵̡ ̵̕͝͝͏o̷̢͘͘f̕͢͡ ҉e̸̡ţ̶̛͜e̢̡r̢̛͢͞ņ͞ą͢͏͡l̡̨͘͡͡ ̸̵d̢͠͞e҉̴a͟͝t҉͘҉h͡͞͠.̡͏̨.҉͏.̶̕_

His index finger came into contact with the sharp point, releasing a trickle of blood running down the length of the needle.

The fire moved around the boy and the spinning wheel to spread throughout the room and disappear with the brightness on his forehead, as Dipper’s eyes fell shut.

The guards searched everywhere until they decided to search the secret corridors inside the castle. When they saw that the door kept hidden all destroyed spinning wheels was open, everyone ran towards the place only to find the young prince was already sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, we were all waiting for this to happen. Why Dipper fell into the curse? Well in the next chapter we will see why.
> 
> The magic works in very mysterious ways.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	11. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You waited too long for this chapter, but I had to deal with some personal issues...
> 
> Here is our penultimate chapter of this story. It's so loooong... I want to update all my late fanfic so I hope to see you there. Ha! I'll spamming lot. That is allowed, right?
> 
> Thanks to my beta for being patient and correct my mistakes, which were too many in my opinion.
> 
> Update: Tuesday - 17 - May -2016

The first thing Mabel did upon waking, was _scream_.

She screamed from the pain of her hurting head.

She screamed because three monsters were around her bed.

She screamed for hearing Dipper’s tormented scream in her sleep.

“Hey, Mabel.” A monster resembling a winged lion had approached her.

Mabel, still confused, snuggled in a corner of her bed. She felt afraid.

“Pumpkin...”

Mabel opened her eyes and stared at the stone monster. He spoke like Stan... He was Stan! “Grunkle... _Stan_?”

“Oh Mabel, it’s a relief that you’re alright!”

She soon became encircled in a feathery hug from a monster resembling a bird. “ _McGucket_?”

“There, there, Little One, the danger has passed.”

“Danger? What are you talking about? What – What happened to me?”

“Honey,” _Ford_ put his paw on her shoulder, “Later we’ll talk about it, the important thing is that we are to prepare you for the... News.”

“So dress up; Wear something nice because we’ll leave in moment to leave the town.”

Mabel arched an eyebrow. “What about Dipper? Did you found him? I – ”

“I’ll take care of looking for the boy.” Ford said to his niece, “Don’t worry, Dipper should be fine. He’s a... Pines”

Stan left a package that she recognized as a birthday present. The three monsters left her room and she walked from her bed to open the gift. Inside was a beautiful purple dress and below was a blue suit. Both clothes seemed fitting of nobility.

Mabel left her room and went to the bathroom to get ready and avoid thinking she heard the scream in her sleep. Dipper’s horrific scream. She shook her head trying to forget it. Maybe it was just nerves for being so long away from her twin, had to be that. When Mabel finished getting dressed she almost couldn't recognize herself in the mirror. She looked like a princess. Leaving her room, she was greeted by her uncles.

“You look amazing, Mabel sweetie.” Stan praised her.

“Grunkle Stan, are you crying?”

“No...” He sniffed, “I must be allergic to Ford’s feathers.”

Her three Great Uncles and she left the house. They spread their wings and began to flap a bit.

“It’s been years since we use them.” McGucket laughed, “I hope I haven’t forgotten how to fly.”

“Mabel, climb on my back.” Ford turned and walked over to Mabel. The girl tried to be careful not to hurt her Grunkle’s back and damage the dress. She took a couple of strands of his mane to make sure not to fall. “Are you ready?”

Mabel nodded. The floor and house were becoming increasingly smaller, pressing her stomach against her mount as she began to feel motion sick. “Grunkle Ford, where are we going?” Mabel asked when she saw that they had abandoned Gravity Falls.

The three elders sighed.

So Mabel discovered the hidden story of her family and why her brother had fled. Her mother was the Queen, she was a princess who was cursed and thanks to the Gods, she had been saved from a cruel fate, the villain who cursed her was nothing more and nothing less than Bill Cipher. The strange Guardian who had been their friend since their childhood.

She couldn’t believe it.

The monsters looked at their niece. She had accepted it very easy, too easily, or she wanted to run away like her brother – But being at a high altitude it might not be wise.

They had finally arrived at the castle. A soldier showed up and asked who they were, which the Grunkles showed a letter with the royal seal and signature of the Queen. The soldier let them in instantly, looking frightened. The inside of the castle was cold, lifeless, silent. Mabel quickly detested it.

The soldier took them straight to a corridor with many doors. He opened one of them. Mabel, Ford, Stan, and McGucket lost the color in their faces and the breath in their lungs to see Dipper on a silk bed sleeping as if he were dead.

“Dipper!” Mabel screamed and ran to the side of her brother, not caring people who saw her twin with pity. Mabel heard the beating of his heart – He was still alive! Her eyes began to cloud over and tears fell on her brother, holding him like a baby. If she had been a better sister... _Forgive me Dipper._

“How did that happen?” A voice in a dangerous tone headed towards the three forest creatures.

“Your Highness.” Ford stepped between the Queen and his family. “We – We don’t understand how this happened... No – ”

“Of course you don’t understand. You’re animals!”

“Wait a second!” Stan came out behind his twin, “I won’t allow you to insult us when you initiated this absurd fight with Bill Cipher, causing your children to take the blame for all this. A child shouldn’t take the blame of their parents!”

Stan was grateful that his face was stone or he swore that the slap Giffany had given him would have hurt for days.

“You're lucky to be a freak... And of having saved my one of my heirs, because right now I might have had you hung at the gallows.”

Giffany walked toward the exit taking the doorknob.

“Your Majesty,” McGucket spoke shyly, “There’s still a way, remember?... The kiss of true love. Maybe Dipper – ”

“ _Bill,” A teenage Giffany had returned to the forest after her first day as maid of the Queen, “I’ve something for you.”_

“ _Is the head of a puma?”_

“ _No, nothing like that in my life. Today I learned something in my lessons with the Queen.”_

“ _Who?” Bill tilted his head in confusion, then he snapped his fingers as he understood. “You’re talking about the old woman who lives in that beautiful castle?”_

_Giffany rolled her eyes and waved her hand to the golden demon as he came closer. “It’s something very powerful.”_

_Powerful? He loved being powerful, all power in the world in the palm of his hand. “What is it?”_

_His lips were sealed by Giffany’s suddenly. It was a strange feeling but not disgusting. A heat took over his cheeks._

“ _It’s a kiss of true love, the most powerful weapon that may exist.” Giffany started laughing as she saw the red face of the demon – Bill was the best._

“Stupid, the kiss of true love doesn’t exist. Never existed!”

Giffany opened the door and left the room.

The door shuddered, and on the wall a small crack was formed before the strong shock against the wall.

☽✠☾

Bill waited until night had fallen completely before entering the castle. Pacifica was instructed to leave the dark-haired boy hidden in the hollow of a tree.

“You know she’s waiting for you inside.” The blond girl said.

“I know, but I need to be beside Pine Tree. You don’t have to come with me, after all, it may be a suicide mission.”

“I promised you that I would be at your service, remember? I’ll fulfill my promise to the end.”

Bill had to reward Pacifica when all this is over, though first they both had to get out of this alive.

Sleeping guards was easy. _Men who would give their lives for the kingdom, yes of course_ , Bill thought. The hard part was when they found several iron thorns in their way, likening his wall surrounding his forest.

Pacifica had no problems crossing in her mamba form. Bill, however, had to be very careful. Being surrounded by iron meant he couldn’t change his human form.

“Heck!” He hissed when one of the iron peaks touched his shoulder. He realized than a bit of blood seeped through his clothes. He must be extra careful if he wanted to reach the end of this cheap copy of his wall.

Once he was on the other side of the iron thorns Pacifica approached him and saw blood spilling from his shoulder. “It’ll heal over time.” Bill tried to calm his concerned friend. Both arrived at one of the halls illuminated by the very few wax candles. Eluding some guards, they were close to where the room where Dipper was.

Bill knew his intuition didn’t fail him when he saw Sixer, Crescent, and Glasses sitting outside the door of one of the rooms.

“I thought we had done well.” Stan drunk from a silver flask and handed it to his twin.

“We should have been better parents.”

“It’s not as if we had the best example, Poindexter.”

“I don’t understand.” Ford returned to drink from the water bottle. “Why was it that Dipper suffered from this?”

 _Interesting question_ , Bill Cipher thought he was just curious about why Pine Tree had fallen asleep and Shooting Star didn’t.

“Maybe I’ve a theory.” McGucket spoke. The twin elders and the two hidden figures looked at the old man carefully. “Bill Cipher has his magic in his flames. The day the twins were presented to the kingdom, the flames that engulfed Mabel, could have been too absorbed by Dipper’s birthmark. Dipper’s body was acting like a sponge and having absorbed some of the curse of his sister he had also been sentenced to the results of spell.”

Bill facepalmed like McGucket; If the old man had investigated more deeply none of this would have happened. “We’ve to get into the room.”

Pacifica nodded and slid carefully on the wall and with the aid of the candelabra she reached across the hallway; With her long tail she pulled some pictures capturing the attention of the three elders.

“What was that?” Stan asked and stood, followed swiftly by the other two and they walked to the end of the hallway.

Bill, taking advantage of the distraction of the three, raised them into the air and sent them against a wall, leaving them there, unconscious. Maybe he was a little rough, but if all went as he planned, they could return to Tornerose with their families. Pacifica slid to his side and Bill opened the door of the room, entering.

Mabel had spent all day and most of the night taking care of her brother. Talking to him, expecting at least a reaction on his part; but Dipper didn’t wake up and she was slowly dying of sadness.

“Don't worry, Bro-Bro, I’ll take ca-care of you u-until yo-” She sniffed, “Wa-wake up, please... You were going to have an adventure, remember? You were goi-going to be the best nerd that this world could have known.”

The door of the room opened and Mabel expected to see her uncles, though she didn’t want to see them at the moment, her head seemed to be boiling; Or the woman who was supposedly her mother. Instead she saw Bill Cipher.

The little comfort and inner peace that was in her disappeared as soon as she saw the demon. “You!” Mabel turned away from Dipper’s side, walking to stand before who she once called a friend. “What are you doing here? Did you come check that your curse has worked?” But Bill wasn’t listening to the accusations of Shooting Star. He never thought he could see hatred in the eyes of the female twin. “Now you can laugh all you want!”

“Mabel, stop it!” Pacifica chided the brunette like a mother would do of her daughter. “Bill came to fix it, right?”

Bill didn’t answer, he walked near the bed and watch Dipper sleeping. A gloved hand stroked the boy’s cheek, his gaze stopped where the celestial mark was hidden. “This can't be fixed.”

“What?” Both women asked.

“This spell is broken only with the kiss of true love. It doesn’t exist.”

“Bill, you can't be serious.” Pacifica’s eyes flashed dangerously. “We’ve come this far, you can’t just say that and give up.”

“Dipper...” Mabel tried to talk between minor sobs, “He loves you... He does... That must be something...”

Bill looked at Shooting Star and then turned his gaze to Pine Tree. _The boy was in love with him_... He doubted Pine Tree feel anything but hatred after discovering the truth. Bill remembered when he first saw him in his crib in front of all the riffraff, when he smiled rather than be afraid of his triangular face, when Dipper hugged him, when he said he could trust him... When they danced and he was so near to... Kiss him.

He made several mistakes with Dipper.

“I can't ask you to forgive me, because what I did doesn’t deserve it... I assumed you were just a pawn in a game where I was the only player, I had no idea what was coming... You brought something to life, something I thought dead for long... Dead by hatred, betrayal, bitterness... You brought to my heart life, Dipper. I’m so sorry...” He never in his life had apologized to, nor had sounded so sincere as he did now. “I want to promise you... With my life. I don’t know how, I don’t know when but I’ll bring you back, I’ll take care of you and watch over you until you wake up.” Bill joined both foreheads, he took Dipper’ hand, a trail of blue fire appeared. “Because I love you.” Bill kissed the boy’s forehead, just above the mark of the stars.

The demon glanced at the sleeping boy and walked away from him.

“Bill?”

The three in the room turned their eyes towards the source of the voice.

Dipper had opened his eyes. Dipper was awake!

“Hi, Pine Tree.”

Dipper was about to say something but was interrupted by the embrace of Mabel.

“Dipper!” The newly awakened boy was returned to bed with an extra weight on. He didn’t know for sure if Mabel was hugging him or strangling him. “Don’t ever do this to me again! You’re a fool! Why didn’t you look for me? Together we could have overcome this.”

Dipper was tapping on Mabel’s back. “I’m sorry Mabel, can you forgive me?” Their eyes met Bill’s. Dipper pushed his sister, getting out of bed and going to his guardian. “It’s true? Everything you said, is it true?”

“Di-Did you hear me?”

“Yeah... I think it was your voice.”

“Dipper, Bill... He saved you... He said – ”

“Don’t say anything more, Mabel.”

“Should I apologize again? _Ouch!_ ” Bill rubbed his skull where Pacifica had hit him.

The twins laughed.

“I think I can try to forget this.” Dipper said, “If in return you never lie to us again.”

“No more lies from my lips.” Pacifica talked and hugged the twins; She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks.

“Yes, I think I can st–” He not finished speaking when he was pulled into the group and embraced by the twins. Bill corresponded to embrace.

“Let’s go home.” Mabel spoke once the four were separated.

“Do you mean to Gravity Falls?” Dipper asked. “Mabel, we can’t go back, M– The Queen would find us.”

“I wasn’t referring to our little cabin, DipDop.” The twin looked at Bill with a positive outlook. “What do you say Dipper? Mystery Twins?” Mabel raised her fist to her brother.

Dipper smiled having his response in an instant. “Mystery Twins.” Both twins crashed their fists.

“We’ll go on one condition, Bill.” Mabel went to the door, opening it and pulling out her head to check that no soldier was walking by. “Stan, Ford, and McGucket come with us.” She wouldn’t leave her poor Grunkles with a completely crazy woman.

“Well alright, but they’ll have a light punishment when they return.” Bill said crossing his arms.

“No, Bill, no punishment for my old Great Uncles.”

“And where would be the fun, Pine Tree?”

Mabel laughed at the scene before her. Everything would be fine.

“ _What do you mean that you left them unconscious?!_ ” Dipper shouted the demon.

Oh well, most.

☽✠☾

Bill lead the group, checking around to make sure no guards found them. Dipper and Mabel followed the demon, watching their Grunkles who were unconsciously floating in the air, and behind them was Pacifica in her form of snake, with her speed she could hasten to tell Bill that someone was following them.

The demon saw the iron wall of thorns down the hall. He was going to be more careful this time, none of them wanted to be discovered. Bill moved his hand slightly, telling the twins that the road was safe. They nodded, warning of the same to Pacifica. Bill started walking; No soldier was at the scene, meaning it would be very easy to run back to the forest.

_So easy... There was something wrong._

The sound of chains falling was heard in the great hall. Bill looked up and saw a metallic net fall on him, it was too late to run and he got caught underneath. The demon tried to move but his face was injured when the chains touched him. It was iron.

“Bill!” The twins screamed and tried to run to their Guardian but the soldiers arrived, preventing them from approaching the demon.

Pacifica tried to bite one of them only to realize that they used a much more impenetrable armour of iron than the soldiers of the forest, yet she tried so that one of the twins would be released from the grip of the army.

The monsters, who fell on the ground when Bill got caught, awoke and saw their niece and nephew being threatened by soldiers of the Queen. They rose and attacked the guards, but most of them had spears and threatened them back.

Bill tried to remove the iron net but the long intertwined chains were burning his hands when touching the object. He had to leave now; he couldn’t give up, not now that his heart had healed.

“Mabel!” Dipper screamed as the guards separated them.

Bill looked up to see the female twin was being dragged away from her brother. The demon tried to get up again but the heavy chains prevented it. A faint blue fire flashed in his hand. He couldn’t use his magic when the iron was so close to him, he had to be more careful.

“Stan!” Dipper shouted at the gargoyle, “Remove the chains!”

Stanley glanced between Dipper and Bill. He was going to _what_? “You must be kidding me.” He spat the words but still he obeyed the request of his nephew. He tried to fly away from the crowd of soldiers but they refused to leave his side, meaning that Stanley found it difficult to open his wings, so it was useless to try to get Bill Cipher out from his iron prison.

Meanwhile Ford and McGucket almost managed to rescue Mabel and Dipper from the soldiers when one of them thrust his spear near Ford’s knee. Pacifica tried to impose fear among the soldiers but her bites weren’t working now that they used the iron armour.

Bill called a slight amount of magic; He hoped it was enough for what he had in mind.

Pacifica felt her body vibrate and get warm when the blue fire began to envelop her. She hoped the creature Bill had chosen was sufficiently big and strong to get away from here.

The soldiers watched as the giant snake was being engulfed in the fire. All of them remained motionless when the languid scaly body began to grow and able to stretch, four sturdy legs emerged from the snake, its head became more pointed to the point that seemed to be a lizard, two pointed ears appeared on its head with a crest on shaped peaks and two horns. Its skin glowed like a shield made of amethysts.

That gigantic being let out a roar so loud that it broke the windows of the place. The soldiers forgot the monsters and the twins, focusing their attention on the dangerous dragon who was attacking them.

Stanley now released from the crowd of the soldiers, spread his wings and flew to the chains, and taking one end with his stone hands, he managed to lift the heavy chain network.

Bill, as soon as he felt his body lighter, rose from the ground. A mild blue flame twinkle in his fist. The iron had weakened him.

“Stanley, get Dipper and Mabel out of here!”

The gargoyle glanced toward his nephew and niece, there were still soldiers that kept them prisoners. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” The gargoyle flew straight towards the soldiers, whom he took by the throat and threw toward their peers. “You two have to go.”

“But Bill – ”

“He’ll be fine but none of us can protect you.” Stanley looked around. He wasn’t as agile as before, Ford was hurt, McGucket wasn’t the fighter type and Bill Cipher was weakened, not one of them had the power to take them all out. The dragon’s tail struck the soldiers against the castle wall, though she was easily overcame them there were always new soldiers who arrived on the scene.

Dipper watched the situation. They were the main target of the royal guard, if they went now the soldiers would forget his family and might escape to the safety of the forest.

Mabel felt her wrist being grabbed by the hand of her brother. “We have to get out of here!” Dipper screamed and started running into the castle. Some soldiers, who didn't fight, saw the twins run and were in pursuit.

Bill felt a little magic flowing back into his body. Pacifica’s roar caught his eye, the dragon’s head pointing the direction where the twins had escaped followed closely by the soldiers. The demon tried to follow them, it was his duty as a Guardian protect those who were under his wing, but he didn’t get too far when a soldier in iron armour was in front of him, bringing in his hands a shield of the harmful metal. Another soldier stood beside him and so on until Bill was completely surrounded.

Bill clenched his teeth, without enough magic in him, he was useless.

Stan, Ford, and McGucket were equally exhausted and wounded, although they wanted to go find and rescue the twins, the old monsters wouldn’t be of any help for the twins right now.

Metallic footsteps approaching were heard. The soldiers opened up a way for a certain person.

“Bill Cipher.”

Giffany was now facing Bill, with both hands she took off her helmet and since that fateful day eighteen years ago, the once friends now enemies came back to see their faces again. Contemplating the face of the woman, the golden demon observed traces of decay and madness in the face of the Queen.

“Giffany.” Bill tried to sound normal, daily mocking in tone.

“I wait too long for this day.” Giffany took the handle of the whip of iron placed on her waist. “I’ll enjoy every moment I shatter your bones.”

“Same to you – ” Bill Cipher was lying if he didn’t say that he was waiting for this moment – The thought of hurting her in the flesh for the humiliation he suffered that night at the lake. “ _Your Majesty_.”

The cane the demon always brought with him was transformed into a sharp silver sword. The little magic that he had, he had to take full advantage of it.

“When you please, old friend.” The demon spoke derisively.

Silver and Iron collided in a powerful battle of hatred and anger.

☽✠☾

The soldiers were so close to them, no matter where they ran, they always had more soldiers looking for them. At this rate, they would never leave the castle. Dipper thought to bring Mabel back to his room and escape through the secret passage but then two problems appeared in his mind.

First, the room could be surrounded by soldiers right now.

Second, they may end up lost in the endless corridors and out in a place they didn’t know in the vast castle.

“We’ve to split up.” Dipper suggested.

“What? No! We’ve to stay together Dipper!”

“They’ll take longer if they only follow one of us – If only one of us manages to escape and reach the forest we can bring in the creatures and help us.”

“Dipper, I – I’m not sure this plan –”

The voices of the soldiers yelling at each other were heard closer to them.

“Then perhaps we can return with others if we lose them, what do you think?”

Mabel could see the determination in her twin’s eyes. She was scared and he was too, but he didn’t show it, she was the older sister and she shouldn't be scared. “Okay, but please take care.” Mabel hugged Dipper and he returned her hug.

“Trust me, everything will be fine.”

The twins ran in different directions, making the guards separate. They were agile and cunning, raised by monsters and demons; they would get out of this.

Dipper ran as fast as his feet could, slinking through the rooms, he managed to reach a hallway somewhat abandoned. The soldiers were heard far in the distance it was as if all of them avoided this place. Comparing this place with the walkway hidden in the castle, Dipper preferred to run to the hideout then continue spending a second out. He could feel a heavy vibration; The air was like a toxic gas for his lungs.

Fearing that the guards would return, the male twin gambled and decided to enter one of the many rooms in the place, hoping that maybe there was some other hidden passageway.

The room in which he decided to enter, had furniture covered with a white cloth, perhaps preventing the dust to accumulate in each of them. Too much dust, he thought as he slid his finger over the surface of a chair and this was covered with dust.

A shuddering roar was heard throughout the castle. It was the dragon; Perhaps Pacifica had been hurt, maybe his great uncles are injured, perhaps Mabel was captured... Maybe Bill died.

A shower of dreadful thoughts in his head started, the air became scarce. Dipper started walking backwards, trying to regain his breath. His back hit something, the boy turned in front of him was a mirror covered by a blanket. He placed his hand on the object, he would wait a few seconds to recover and leave the room to check that all these horrible thoughts were just a figment of his imagination.

A golden spark showed between his fingers.

“What th– ?”

The long mirror began to shake violently, it was then that Dipper noticed the long chains that bound the mirror to the wall. There was something inside. Something that wanted to escape.

Without hesitation Dipper took one of the corners of the white sheet and pulled it. The fabric fell to the floor revealing what was hidden.

Revealing the hundreds of amber eyes staring at him.

Dipper’s eyes widened and his breath was recovered before it was again lost.

☽✠☾

Pacifica fell to the ground, her gigantic head crashed to the floor. After so much fight she had also begun to run out of energy. No matter how many times she struggled, always more morons would arrived. Dipper’s and Mabel’s Grunkles also seemed exhausted. The soldiers had been wounded Stanford, McGucket only managed to throw them off, Stanley’s legs were shackled now, since he was more skilled in combat the soldiers took him as a major threat, like Bill Cipher and the dragon.

Meanwhile Bill was still fighting against Giffany, her iron whip had caused him several injuries and burns. Without his magic it would take some time to heal; Although it’s not as if she was entirely unhurt. Bill’s sword had broken through in her armour had given her cuts and the iron armour was falling apart.

“I have no idea where you thought to go with my son and daughter but they won’t get very far after I finish with you.”

“ _Your son and daughter?_ ” Bill raised an eyebrow and laughed, “Very good joke, my friend, but these children are not yours, if anyone’s they’d be Sixer’s, Crescent’s or Glasses’ children. They were concerned for their welfare while you immersed yourself in your bitterness, waiting for the moment when you could have my head like a hunting trophy.”

“I should have back then, but instead decided to cut your precious wings, I was so stupid to feel compassion for you.”

“Too late to repent, don’t you think?”

The sword stopped the attack of the whip, it bounced back to Giffany but before it could strike her, she stepped aside.

“I did it to protect them from you!”

“Protect them from me? What are you? A Queen or a fool?”

Giffany blood was boiling. The woman dodged the sword attack. “You cursed my daughter!”

“And what did you do to avoid this day would come? At least Dipper tried to find a solution to save Mabel!” The memory of seeing Pine Tree’s body sleeping forever made him tremble. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt his human never again, not even him. “And guess who saved your precious child?”

“I refuse to believe that a demon like you can feel anything but anger.”

The whip struck again, being directed toward Bill. With some luck he managed to avoid it but his ankle was hurt.

“We are not so different.”

The whip again stirred into the air, this time, whipping Bill’s torso.

☽✠☾

Hundreds of eyes watched him, watched every move he made, moving along with the hectic flapping wings.

Dipper’s surprise had overstepped his bounds with the strange thing before him.

This feeling of seeing the golden wings was oddly familiar. These wings were chained, both inside and outside. Why?

_The beings who fly always are extreme pranksters. Bill is an example._

_You could fly?_

_They were stolen._

Impossible. No way. The Queen had cut off Bill’s wings, because it was the reason that all this hatred began. What he had in front of him was Bill Cipher’s wings! He had to release them!

Ignoring the hundreds of creepy eyes watching in several directions, Dipper ran to the back of the furniture trying to break the chains. They wouldn’t budge one bit. He tried to move the furniture, maybe that way he could break it, but this didn’t move it from its place.

_Something had to be here to release the wings._

His gaze focused on the large wooden furniture piled in one corner. Dipper ran quickly toward them. _Yes!_ His mind shouted when he saw them as dominoes, now he had to just throw one to the other and they would fall on the chains, thus the glass would break and it would be much easier to remove the chains that held them. Using his maximum strength he pushed back the closet, seeing as this fell on the next and this on the next and so on until seeing the last fall on the chains that bound the furniture and the wall.

With a loud bang and if the guards hadn’t found him yet, it was due to two things; they had given up or noise of battle in the main hallway was noisier than it looked.

The wings on the glass stopped moving and Dipper feared that his plan would have been a bad idea.

 _Crick_.

Nearing by the sound he hoped to see that the wings were uninjured. He fell back when the golden pair appeared, completely breaking its chains and the glass. Dipper watched the wings fly in the room looking for an exit.

The younger twin covered his face when the wings flew into a tailspin out the window.

After several years, finally they were free and now they had only one more mission to accomplish.

He ran to the broken window and watched the wings fly in all directions over the castle. They were looking for its original owner. He ran out of the room, hurrying to find his sister and reach the battlefield.

“Dipper!” He looked back, Mabel running to him.

Both twins gathered but not halting, “Did you lose the soldiers?”

“Nothing a little shine to save you, Broski.” The twin showed his bag at his waist, the glow was hidden in.

“We must return with the others.”

“But you said we should go to the forest, why the change in attitude?”

“I have a hunch.”

☽✠☾

The fight wasn’t going well for either of them. Bill had burns all over his body although the black clothes he wore prevented the damage from showing up, but the blood dripped on the floor. Giffany had cuts all over her body, arms and legs which is where the iron armour was broken and her blood flowed freely.

The soldiers didn’t want to interfere in the battle that their Queen and the Monster were fighting, but if they had to say something that it was one of them was going to end up dead, although they couldn’t say with certainty who would.

Iron and silver faced in a dance where neither would give in until the other was completely dead.

“Just surrender, you may have a quick death.”

“Not even in your dreams.”

“My dreams is the last place I want to see you.”

Bill noticed too late the whip attack would roll up on his sword. Giffany realizing that her attack had taken effect, she pulled the whip and with it the sword. Bill was defenseless, tired, hurt, without magic, without a sword, cornered, with Giffany front of him, the guards on both sides and an inevitable drop behind him, all that remained was to wait for the end. He only regretted not having said goodbye.

The Queen raised his sword from the ground, Which is ironic, he thought, destroyed by his own magic.

The sword was raised in the air; this would be the last attack.

Everyone watched motionless as the sword fell on Bill Cipher’s body.

“Bill!”

Bill Cipher opened his eyes to the cry of his name. “Dipper.”

The loud noise of breaking windows along with falling of the sword was a great shock at what everyone saw.

Bill felt something had clung to his back, a familiar and nostalgic weight. His vision cleared to the point where he could see all around, from every angle, every corner, every face – _He saw everything!_ Bill turned his head to be meet with a golden glow and hundreds of eyes moving in them. His wings. He had recovered his wings!

“No! How is it possible?!” Giffany shouted hysterically.

Stanford took advantage of the confusion of soldiers to free himself from the chains and spears that had threatened his family. All the soldiers were trying to hold back the beasts but they were still shocked by the new event. Dipper and Mabel went down to help their uncles and release Pacifica. Gradually all of them were recovering their strength.

“You haven’t destroyed them, huh? Grave error.” Bill mocked the wrath of the woman before him.

“Believe my word that I’ll never make a mistake with you.”

Giffany rushed to attack Bill Cipher, but he was faster and more agile this time, his vision was whole again and it was easier to attack and defend.

The demon spread his wings, just as big and strong as he remembered. Moving his wings he felt his feet lift off the ground. With a loud flapping the soldiers fell from their places, some arose and fled while others didn’t know whether to attack or simply witness and confirm that they saw wasn’t a hallucination product from the restless night.

Bill returned to feel the freedom that was stolen from him long ago.

Giffany wouldn’t allow Bill to continue humiliating her, mocking everything she had. Returning to shake the whip, even with her bloody hands, it was wrapped around Bill Cipher’s ankle. The demon could feel the burn in those eyes.

This is your game. Bill Cipher thought, ignoring the pain began to form in his ankle. He flapped his wings harder, rising almost to the ceiling of the room and along with him Giffany was lifted from the ground.

Bill had to get rid of the nagging woman. Increasing the speed in his wings he flew to the window. Maybe that way she would release before the fear of falling from her own castle, but he was wrong. As Giffany realized what he had planned to do she didn’t let go of her hold of the whip, she wouldn’t let Bill Cipher win and continue taunting her.

Both went through the window, shattering into thousands of pieces. McGucket quickly protected the twins from the shattered glass.

“Where did they go?” Dipper asked not seeing Bill and the Queen as the few remaining soldiers fled.

“They’re fighting in the air!” Stanford told, the monster touched his leg, he shouldn’t move it or his wound could worsen.

Dipper tried to find with his eyes in the sky the pair of figures but now that Bill had his wings he was too fast and finding him in the dark sky was impossible.

“Dipper, wait!” Mabel shouted to her twin.

There was something Dipper didn’t like about this; He felt a terrible pain in his heart. He just hoped nobody made a mistake.

☽✠☾

“Still not giving up?”

No matter how many times he flew high and descended at high speeds, Giffany wouldn't let him go; He even crashed into the castle walls trying to hurt her. He must admit that the woman was very stubborn when accepting her defeat.

“Not until I see you dead!”

Both were injured and both knew that none of them would give up until seeing the other fall at their feet. Bill saw no other choice but to confront face to face in the only way they both knew. Demon and Queen fell to the top of a tower, their bodies smashing into the hard rock. It was the safest way to end of either of them.

Giffany had no time to stand when her neck was caught in Bill Cipher’s hands, dangerous claws digging into her flesh, blood sliding over her skin and clothes, dripping on her armour.

“Accept your defeat and maybe you’ll have a painless death.”

Giffany saw a gleam in Bill’s eyes, and she wasn’t scared or at least didn’t show it. “I’m never going to give up to you.”

“As you wish.”

The grip on her neck didn’t slacken, actually growing stronger. The air began to fail her lungs and her vision began to fade; She was sure that a bone must be broken. Her hands – Instinctively – Went to the pressure on her neck, trying to free herself. Bill felt no remorse or compassion for Giffany; It was she who decided this destination.

“Don't do it!”

At the familiar voice calling his name with fear and worry, the demon turned back. Golden met the mocha. Bill had seen that look before; Dipper’s terrified look, only then he stopped squeezing Giffany’s neck.

“I know you're upset and angry with – With her.” Dipper glanced toward his mother, if she deserved to be called like that. “But If you kill her... You’ll not be any better than her.” Think of all the damage that both had made and the consequences angered him, because he wanted also to hurt when he learned the truth but then, what benefit would bring if he let the hatred consume him? Could Mabel could have been saved? “Forget her and let’s go – ” Dipper walked toward Bill, touching his shoulder, “Please.”

Bill had his gaze between Dipper and Giffany. The demon let out a heavy sigh.

Giffany felt her neck being released and she fell to the floor, coughing and clutching her neck, rubbing it, trying to breathe again.

“It’s over Giffany.” Bill Cipher spoke without looking at her, she wasn't worth his time or attention. The demon turned around, walking towards Dipper.

“No.” She whispered slightly, there was still something Bill Cipher forgot. Before Dipper or Bill could do something about it, Giffany had seen her whip lying beside her, taking it and standing up, she wrapped the whip around Bill’s neck. “If I fall you fall down with me!”

Giffany stepped back until she felt the edge of the tower. Putting all her weight on her back she was dropped from the tower.

“Bill!” Dipper screamed horrified when he saw the Queen and the Demon fall from the high tower.

Bill Cipher tried to release himself from the grip of the whip. His wings could still hold him in the air but the pressure of boiling iron in his neck made him lose his concentration. There must be a way to release him. Giffany had to release him.

With one hand in the air he invoked all the magic he had left on this fateful night. A great blaze of blue fire engulfed the entire length of his arm. He pushed his body closer to Giffany’s.

Fear ran through her body when she saw the flash of red and gold in Bill’s eyes. The last thing she saw was the arm in flames approaching her hands and grabbing them. Giffany screamed as she felt the fire burning her. The only option she had was loosen the chain, and to be honest, she was tired.

His neck felt lighter, his wings retook his strength and he was suspended in the air, watching as the woman he loved and hated fall off the cliff and her body collide with the hard floor.

Dipper was breathless after the last scream that he produced, he just watched the Queen fall to her inevitable death. Although he wished that none of them died, it was inevitable that tonight wouldn’t end in tragedy. The boy watched as Bill flew back to the surface of the tower.

As his feet touched the hard surface of the floor of the tower, he crumbled. Dipper ran to the demon before his head hit against the stone. He accommodated Bill’s head on his lap, tucking his hair to see the face of his guardian, his fingers stained with blood. Bill was seriously injured, he needed to do something.

Dipper had intended to go for help but Bill’s hand grabbed his wrist. “It’s okay...” Bill Cipher whispered slightly, “I’ll be fine in the morning.”

Dipper wasn’t sure, he didn’t want to leave Bill alone but he didn’t want to leave him wounded and bleeding.

“Just stay...” The grip on his hand got stronger, as if Bill was afraid let him go and never return. “Just stay... With me.”

His body moving gently, Dipper sat with his back against the wall, ushering his friend, being careful with Bill’s wounds.

“Rest.” Dipper whispered and stroked his golden hair. His Great Uncles and Mabel would find them, but first they must deal with Queen Giffany’s death, he knew he should feel sad but just felt pity for her.

And Bill for the first time in eighteen years, returned to sleep peacefully, knowing that when he woke up the first person he would see his side would be Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most complicated chapter I could have written. One more chapter and it's all over, guys.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	12. A New Era

The first thing Bill felt was a pleasant warmth, reminding him of his childhood moments when he used to sleep in the upper branches of trees and the sun would fall on him and his golden feathers sparkled in response. Golden feathers...

Bill opened his eyes startled, everything that happened that night rushing back. The demon discovered that he was in Pine Tree’s room, lying on his bed. Bill moved and felt an extra weight on his back, turned and he saw the hundreds of eyes looking around. Dipper and Mabel slept beside him, both were sitting in a chair, the twins’ hands were intertwined. Pacifica, in the form of snake, was lying asleep on the bed. Bill noticed that all three had wounds – Pacifica having the most.

So many years without his _vision_ had made him blind to what really matters.

Bill got out of bed, careful not to wake the twins and the snake, and left the room. They were still in Giffany’s castle, or well, it was until last night.

“You’re still alive.” Bill turned around, meeting Crescent. The gargoyle was in a corner of the hall, observing him. “I don’t know if I should take that as a relief or a curse, but considering you saved my nephew, I have no grudges against you.”

Bill opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Stanford’s presence. “Although I can’t say the same.” The sphinx was still upset with the demon.

“Yeah, I guess . But now, let’s look at the bright side; The twins are healthy and safe, I’ve my wings and you trio of mummies can return to Tornerose at any time. Everybody wins.”

“Do you realize that you’ve killed someone?” McGucket made an appearance.

“They are obsolete considering that this was the fault of her ambition.”

The three monsters looked at each other and then the demon. In a strange way, this was the Bill they remembered during their years in Tornerose.

“She was Dipper’s and Mabel’s mother, Cipher. At least have some respect for the dead.” Stanford reprimanded the demon. Bill merely tutted.

“Well, changing topic,” Stanley spoke, “Although we appreciate your offer to return to Tornerose – ”

“We gave up on returning to the forest because of the wars that are coming.”

Bill looked at the three monsters, crossing his arms and putting his back straight as he asked. “And what will change your mind?”

“No one ruler for Gravity Falls, otherwise wars will break out as they try to take over Tornerose.” McGucket said.

“So the solution would be crown one of the twins?”

“Mabel’s the legitimate heir and I know she’ll be a fair ruler.” Stanford responded. “As for Dipper, the boy has magical abilities and we can take him as our apprentice. Of course, if he accepts. And with a wizard at her side, Mabel would be the best Queen that this kingdom may have.”

Bill nodded pensively. “I understand your point.” Bill clapped his palms and began walking toward them, “I also have a solution to all this.”

☽✠☾

All morning until noon had been quiet in the castle. As Dipper and Mabel awoke, thanks to McGucket to saying that breakfast was ready, they realized that Bill wasn’t anywhere to be found. Even Pacifica looked confused at not finding the demon. He was the most injured of them all.

“Where’s Bill?” Dipper asked the old harpy before he left the room.

McGucket stopped but he didn’t turn to look at the twins. “He returned to Tornerose to complete some business.” And with that he closed the door behind him.

The twins had a few problems finding the dining room and had it not been for Pacifica’s help, they would still be lost in the corridors of the castle. Someone must make a map.

His three Grunkles were waiting for them and sitting at the table with their dishes with breakfast. They smiled at the scene. It was like their days living in the small cabin in Gravity Falls. They hoped to return very soon. Although they didn’t talk about anything at breakfast, they were more than happy to be back with their Grunkles again in a familiar environment.

“Dipper, Mabel.” Stanford broke the silence. “When you have finished your breakfast, we need to talk.”

The twins exchanged a look between them and then returned to see the older monsters. “Are we in trouble?” Mabel asked. They already had to know the meetings that the twins had in Tornerose.

“Actually, no.” Stanley intervened before Ford did. “Mabel, we’ll talk with you. Dipper – ” The gargoyle looked at the male twin and let out a heavy sigh from his lips. “There’s someone up who wants to talk to you.”

When the three heard that word, they quickly concluded that _someone_ was Bill. They didn’t have to say anything else and Pacifica had left the kitchen to go to meet the golden winged demon. Although Dipper would follow the snake he had to finish his breakfast slowly – He wouldn’t want to choke on his food.

Once breakfast was finished, he gave a look of support to Mabel and saying thanks, he left the room, looking for the roof of the castle. Obviously it was difficult to find stairs to take him directly to the top floor of the castle, he was sure having the snake at his side would have made all this unnecessary.

“Finally.” He said in a sigh of relief when he found the last door that would take him to the top floor. And out of the other side he found the most extensive view he could have.

All Gravity Falls and most of Tornerose were observed under him. Sharpening his sight, he tried to find the small cabin; Unfortunately their house was hidden among the tall trees that it was impossible to guess exactly its location. Dipper wondered if Giffany ever came up here and thought about her children.

Although he knew Giffany had done terrible things, she was still his mother and a part of him hurt that the Queen had never shown anything to them.

A shadow flying quickly caught his attention and watched the silhouette land in front of him.

“Heya, Pine Tree.”

Dipper watched the demon walking, his golden wings with hundreds of eyes were still strange to see but somehow the style fit into the demon. “Hi, Bill. Didn’t see you in the morning. They told me that you had gone back to Tornerose.”

“Yep.” Bill walked over to lean against the stone wall. “I went to clarify some issues with other residents.”

Dipper took another look into the forest, the wall of thorns still in place. The twin bit his inner cheek. “Apparently not all.”

The Guardian glanced toward where Dipper’s eyes were focused. “Oh, you mean the wall of thorns.” The blond demon laughed. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve something planned.”

“Planned?”

Bill waved his hand indicating to Dipper to come closer to his side. The twin did, albeit hesitantly. Dipper felt Bill’s long fingers stroked his head like a pillow. “Do you have idea why you suffered Shooting’s curse?”

True, he hadn’t thought about that. Immediately he remembered Bill’s kiss. “N-no, I have not the foggiest idea. I actually wanted to ask Ford – ”

“It’s because you’ve magical abilities.”

Dipper saw Bill like a madman – Which wasn’t far from reality. “But that’s impossible. The humans – ”

“Humans without gifts from the stars.” Bill's hand dropped to Dipper’s front, uncovering the birthmark.

“This is... A blessing?” Dipper glanced toward his forehead, well, it wasn’t well known people born with constellations on their bodies gained abilities.

“Also, what do you think will happen to the kingdom now that there is no ruler at the moment?”

“I think... War.”

“Exactly. Gravity Falls will be in danger but for Tornerose, don’t worry, they will not be affected.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow, confused by the way in which Bill spoke, too calm and confident. “Can we go to your final point?”

“What your Grunkles and I are trying to do is help both realms.”

“And how would they?”

“Since Shooting Star is the rightful heir to the throne, we’ll crown her as the new Queen, but not only of Gravity Falls. Tornerose is included under her regime.”

“Mabel will be the Queen of all this.” Dipper looked at the view all around him. “Does that mean that you’ll give your crown to her?”

“I never had a kingdom. I was a _Guardian_ , I was never a King even when I try to see myself as one.” Bill recalled the early dark days in Tornerose. “Your sister will be a good Queen, the best and she’ll have the support of your Grunkles when she needs to make decisions.”

Dipper was very sure his sister would be the best leader and if she had the advice of their Grunkles, she could manage to make Gravity Falls reach an age of brilliance. “Wait, but what about you?”

“That’s the next thing on the list. Since your sister will have Tornerose under better care than I do, I decided to leave.”

In those moments Dipper felt as if his world began to fall apart. The younger twin took the demon's hand. “Leave? To where?”

“Well, there’s something _we_ must do.”

“We? You and _who_?”

Bill smiled, unlike his previous smiles, showing happiness and joy. “ _You_ and me, silly Little Tree.”

“W-w-w-wh-what do you mean by that?” Dipper felt dizzy from Bill’s sudden words.

“Okay, I’ll explain from the beginning. McGucket has discovered that there are humans born with magic and they’ve gifts from the stars. Such is like your case. So as your Grunkles will be busier with your sister, I offered to teach you magic.”

“Seriously? But then why – ”

“We’re going to look for more humans with magic.” Bill saw Dipper was about to answer. “Moreover, think about it, if you learn more magic you can protect Mabel.” The demon looked at Dipper, the man was speechless. “Do you accept?”

It was as if a new door to a brighter future opened to him, though there was only one thing. “What has said my sister about this?”

“They’re talking about this right now with her.”

So that was why they were separated; They wanted to know what would be their opinions. They always took the same decisions and this might be one of the few exceptions. “It’s just... When I accept to live in Tornerose I could still see Mabel but being so far from Gravity – ”

“I understand that simple idea is scary.”

“Of course it is. But – ” Dipper took a breath. _I want to know what Mabel would say_ , he thought.

Bill looking at Pine Tree’s confused face. If the demon was being honest, he wanted the human to accept. Bill was about to say something but something else caught his eyes. “If you want to know what Mabel think you ought to ask her.”

Bill took Dipper and turned right at the moment when the female twin was climbing up on Ford’s back. Stanley meanwhile had the snake wrapped around his body, apparently the reptile didn’t know all the halls of the castle.

“Dipper!” Mabel waved her hand and jumped from the back of the Sphinx to fall on the roof.

Dipper watched in amazement by the act of his sister. “Do you really will be Queen?”

Mabel looked up at her twin, both surprised by what he said. “Do you know?”

“Bill just explained.”

They were all gathered here, waiting for the response of both twins. But at least now they’ve a conclusion and that the twins wouldn’t be separated.

“Dipping Sauce.” Mabel spoke, “Do you think I will be a good Queen?” There were very few times in their life where Mabel was indecisive and Dipper was always at her side, helping her.

Dipper placed his hand on Mabel’s shoulder, showing as many times before his support. “I’ve no doubt. And you think that I’m going to be a good magic user?”

“You’ll be the best sorcerer in the world!”

“Don't you think I’ll end up being an evil wizard because of a certain person?”

“I’m right here.” Bill approached.

“So it’s decided?” McGucket asked, knowing the answer.

“It’s best for everyone.” Mabel said. “So I need your help.”

“Don’t worry, pumpkin, I’ll show you all about ruling.” Stanley struck a pose of pride.

“Yeah, maybe you should teach her how to fight.” Stanford told his brother, Stanford was better in political skills than physical abilities.

All present laughed at those words and the imminent fight looming between Ford and Stan.

☽✠☾

The next couple of weeks that the strange new family lived in the palace was the most hectic. When their old friends had learned that the Pines twins were royalty, they lost no time in coming to help Mabel with her coronation. But that wasn’t the only news that occurred in this time frame. Also the sudden disappearance of the wall of thorns surrounding the ancient forest of Tornerose and thus the arrival of magical creatures. And not only that, but the one who had been the number one enemy of Gravity Falls and the old Queen was the ally and friend of the new Queen and her brother. Besides, not only Mabel Pines would be the Queen of Gravity Falls, she would also be the Queen of Tornerose. That’s the reason why the magical creatures of the forest had begun to help in the castle.

Undoubtedly there was news for both kingdoms.

“Are you going to tell me what you call me?”

Pacifica was sitting in her old place of meetings, three hours ago the demon had appeared before her and saying that he required her presence in the usual place.

“It’s about our deal, remember?”

“How could I forget it? I was your spy until you get your revenge.”

“So it’s a good step for me.” Bill prepared the words he wanted to say to his friend. “Our deal is off.”

Pacifica smiled. Bill couldn’t say if the snake girl was happy or sad, her smile wasn’t like others he had ever seen. “It was inevitable.”

“They were very good years, removing aside our different viewpoints.”

“Absurd fights.” The blonde continued.

“I’ll go soon, but as a reward for your years of service,” Pacifica snorted at what was said by Bill, “I’ve one last thing I should give you.”

The demon took a step toward her and she saw the demon’s hand was wrapped in blue fire and placed a finger on her chest delineating a strange figure. She felt no pain; The fire was like the fire that always surrounded her when she changed shape. When Bill finished his work the girl noted that on her chest was the strange silhouette of – “A horse?”

“Uncultured girl, that’s a llama.”

“Why a llama?” Pacifica watched with dissatisfaction the symbol on her chest.

“Don’t say it like it’s an insult. Llamas are warriors of nature and you’ve proven to be a warrior. I’m being serious!” Bill shouted at Pacifica’s funny face.

“It’s hard to say when all my life with you has always been all weird.”

“You’ve been very bad to your Master.” Bill stopped at that. “At what point did you stop treating me like your Master?”

“Uh, I can't say really when, it just happened. But going back to my – ” Pacifica looked at the tattoo on her skin, “Symbol. Why?”

“Because now I won’t be near. Who will help you to change shape?”

Pacifica’s eyes widened, “Are you saying that your – ?”

“I know that you’re a snake by nature but also you’ve adapted to other bodies. If you wanted to be at some point a human or any other animal, you are able to do it freely now.” Bill was interrupted by Pacifica’s hug.

Pacifica was never a creature that hugged someone; The twins when they were younger were always an exception. “Thanks.”

“You still have a job.” The demon separated from the woman and looked into her eyes.

“If it’s helping Mabel, you don’t have to worry. I’ll take care when the three elderly ones can’t. After being with you, this is a cinch.”

“I feel like a proud big brother.” Bill removed an imaginary tear.

“Please don’t ruin the mood.”

☽✠☾

“Nervous?” Dipper asked his sister.

She was dressed elegantly, her coronation dress was a beautiful ruby color that she herself drew up and created with the help of the magic of her Grunkles. Glitter sparkled in scarlet ruffles dress as if they were real rubies, her hair was combed in curls falling like waterfall, the earrings were in the form of shooting stars, a gift from Bill and Pacifica.

Mabel’s happy face changed to a slightly worried look. “How long till we’ll see each other again?”

“I hope not too long. But I want to train my best to help you with the kingdom.”

“Go conquer the world, Dipping Sauce!”

“I will, Queen Mabel!”

A pair of trumpets were heard behind the doors, announcing that the coronation was about to begin.

“Ready for the unknown?” Dipper helped Mabel walking toward the door and then he stepped aside.

“No. Let’s do it.”

Dipper opened the doors and the audience stood to see their future Queen.

The person who would conduct the ceremony was Bill Cipher. All witnessed the future Queen walking down the long hallway until she was in front of all the royal court.

“With the power they’ve bestowed upon me, I name you Mabel Pines, the first in her name, Queen and Ruler of the Kingdom of Gravity Falls and of the Forest of Tornerose.” Bill took the crown that was on the cushion Pacifica held in her hands. The crown was gold, diamond-encrusted and the symbol of the shooting star; obviously created by Bill. The demon gently placed the crown on Mabel’s head. “We hope you to be a good Queen.” The demon whispered to his goddaughter.

“I will. Take care of my brother.”

“I will too.” He whispered. “With you, Queen Mabel Pines, Long live the Queen Mabel Pines!”

“Long live the Queen Mabel Pines!” The kingdom, humans and magical creatures shouted enthusiastically.

Dipper looked proudly at his sister, he also saw that his Grunkles were crying, even Pacifica looked happy to see her become Queen. Well the next person to know how about the old Queen was her.

The coronation was over, and they commended the party at the castle, not only in honour of Mabel’s coronation, the Pines family was also celebrating the birthday of the twins plus the same night Dipper and Bill would leave the kingdom.

“Is everything ready?” Bill asked.

“Yes, apparently yes.” Dipper said. The human was nervous but also happy.

Bill hugged Dipper. “You don’t have to feel that way; I’ll be by your side.”

“Yes about that...” Dipper was nervous not only because they would make the trip, it was also about his feelings that he hadn’t yet confessed!

“I know what you mean.”

“I haven’t said anything!”

“Dipper, I’ve known you since you were a child, you think I wouldn’t know what you’ve been thinking.” Dipper bit his cheek and looked away. “You want to talk about that night. Well, I thought we were never going to have this conversation.”

“That love that you say you feel for me... What kind is it?”

Bill’s face looked thoughtful and the demon’s eyes moved up and a finger hit his chin slightly. “The real kind.”

Dipper hated Bill’s short answers. The demon believed that with that the problem was solved and although he knew now that Bill loved him, he wanted to be assured. “Can you explain?”

“What more explicit an answer than that? I don’t need to lie to you.”

The younger twin felt Bill kiss his forehead and he felt a tingle in his cheeks. “I believe you.”

“Good.” The golden eyes met the mocha eyes. “Or else I would have to tell you until that knucklehead of yours understood.”

“Wow.” Mabel appeared before them. “It’s my coronation but you are more entertaining flirting.” Having said that, the twin ran back into the crowd.

“I take back what I said, she’ll be a lousy Queen.”

“Pine Tree, it’s very bad wish bad luck to others.”

“Shut up.” Dipper walked away from the demon still smiling, and turned to the others. All would be well when they were on this trip, Mabel would have the help from their family to rule, the magical creatures also supported their new Queen, and both twins had several friends who were willing to fight for his sister.

The party ended that the new Queen thanked her kingdom and its inhabitants, hoping to be the ruler they need.

When all had retired, the Pines family and Pacifica went outside to say goodbye to Bill and Dipper.

“You will write to me, right?”

“Each month wait for my letter.”

“Bill Cipher.” Stanley went to the golden demon, “If something were to happen to Dipper, I’ll do it you twicefold.”

“Make it tripled.” Stanford chimed.

“I’m glad that _my family_ cares about me.” Bill joked.

“Please, don’t call us family.” Stanford held a face of disgust; Even he couldn’t believe that Bill Cipher and Dipper had a relationship. A romantic relationship.

Pacifica hugged Dipper. “I promise to care for Mabel if you promise to care of your idiot boyfriend.”

“It’ll be difficult, considering how impertinent he is.”

Pacifica laughed and she wished him good luck on their journey.

Dipper walked to Bill, the demon spread his wings, feathers shinning even in the moonlight, were as when he had found them. Bill reached out a hand to Dipper, hoping the human boy would take it and the younger twin did so. Dipper made sure that his backpack was strapped on – He didn’t want to lose anything during the flight. The male twin grabbed the demon and he started waving his wings, raising both off the ground very soon all seemed to be little gremlins.

“See you soon!” Dipper shouted to his family.

“Take care of yourself DipDop!”

“Bill Cipher, you’d better protect my nephew!”

“And who will protect him from me?”

“ _Cipher!_ ” The three monsters shouted, threatening to take flight and follow the demon and human.

Dipper focused his gaze to the dark mantle covered with bright stars.

“Hey, Pine Tree, do you see that group of stars?”

Dipper looked toward the direction indicated by Bill, seven stars glowing, was his constellation.

“It's a good sign.” Dipper said.

The demon nodded and waving their wings faster both went into the night for the start of a new era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end of this story. Thank you very much everyone for supporting me from the first chapter, the kind people who commented, left kudos and bookmarked. Thanks also to my beta who helped me improve my grammar.
> 
> I hope the epilogue liked it and hope to see by my other stories in this series, I am now preparing a Anastasia AU with LawLu, Persephone and Hades AU with InuKag, I am also thinking of doing something about Pompeii... Maybe I do PacifiBel (main relationship) and BillDip (background relationship)... Leaving aside this also invite you to read my other stories.
> 
> Thank you so much for everything!!!
> 
> Finished: 26 - June - Sunday - 2016
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


End file.
